Boy and Beast
by Wanli8970
Summary: AU. Elphaba could feel her patience growing thin. "Look, do you want my help on saving him or not!" The creature huffed. Vengeance is bad. Karma is way worst. Princess Elphaba learns that the hard way when she gets on someone's bad side. The worst part, they're not human. Fiyeraba and OC/OC. Warning: has very sensitive themes.
1. The Invitation

**A/N: Hello Wicked Fans! Someone of have probably read my other story called _You and Me: The Untold Story_ , which I'm still working on, by the way. But this idea pop into my head after watching this really cool horror game called _Until Dawn_. If any of you have watched Youtubers play the game or play game yourself, you can probably get the idea of what's going to happen.**

 **Anyway, this is once again an AU. This time Elphaba knows that she's the Wizard's daughter and lives under his care. Nessarose was never born because Melena left Frex after Elphaba was born. You have your favorite pairing, namely Fiyeraba. But since this is mostly an OC centric fic, there will an OC/OC shipping. Not with the first two OCs that make a appearance. Nope. Nadda.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Invitation**

 _Click. Click. Click. Click. Click._

Jo watched as the dots of braille are imprinted on the piece of paper in front of him with such eased. His fingers danced across the buttons with such skill like he's been using a typewriter like this for years. Technically, he kind of has. He could feel a smile curling up his lips when he saw how neatly ordered the dots are. To most people, using a typewriter like this would be difficult since it was actually used for the blind. Thankfully, his eyesight is good so he can see all his mistakes and go back and fix them.

He didn't realize all the loud noises his typewriter was making. He was so wrapped up in his writing he didn't pay attention to anything else around him. Maybe if he did, he would've heard the window clicked before it slid open. He probably could've heard the footsteps coming his way if he weren't so focused on finishing the page in front of him.

He only realized he wasn't alone in the room when he felt a ginormous hand being placed on his little shoulder in comparison. Looking down on his shoulder, he acknowledges how the fingers were uneven; the index finger was the largest and its sizes went down like it was in order from big to small. Each finger was rangy, hardly any meat on them. The nail was also a gruesome sight to behold. They were long, sharp at the tips. They were a sickening brown color, probably from all the stains of their victims.

Jo could feel himself smirking and rolling his eyes. "Wendy, you know I'm too old to be scared by that anymore."

There was hiss that sounded irritated. _I wasn't trying to frighten you,_ is what he would imagine her saying. But the fact she sounded annoyed said otherwise.

Jo lets out a small laugh before he turned around in his seat to face his best friend, Wendy.

Wendy wasn't exactly human, as many people could tell. Her face did hold some small humanly features and her figure did require her to use her two legs most of the time. But those were just small traits that not a lot of people usually see because they only see the bigger traits that definitely show that she's not fully human. One of those traits were her height. Wendy was unnaturally tall, probably around eight feet. She could barely walk through the room without hitting her head on the ceiling, so she had to hunch her back in the one of the most peculiar position. Looking at it now, she was like a cat in its threatening position but Jo knew that she didn't feel currently threatened.

The other thing was her figure. Someone in the group thought that Wendy was walking skeleton, and Jo could agree. She was entirely spindly. There was no meat on her in any shape or form. She was literally all skin and bones. Her stomach was so sunken in you would've thought that she would be starving by now. She actually was, in reality. But she told Jo she endures it for him. It didn't make him feel alright about it, but he knew he couldn't change Wendy's mind because she was more stubborn than him. Still, he could tell that she was desperate even when she didn't show it. Her sickening gray skin told him but that, but Wendy had argued that her skin was natural for someone like her.

Then there were the traits that the people would see right above her human qualities. Her nails were long and sharp, seemly ready to kill anything that gets in their way. Underneath her dry, chapped lips are rows of razor teeth sticking out like a scary predator. Each tooth was stained from her previous victims, giving her an uneven, dirty smile when she ever does smile. The ears that are on the sides of her head had a sharp point, which gave her an almost elf-like impression if she were more human.

To everyone, she was the perfect definition of a monster.

To Jo, he just saw someone who had been wrongfully punished.

When Jo sees Wendy, he doesn't look at all the things that make her a monster. Instead, he saw all the things that make her human. Her nose wasn't just some nostril holes like the pictures he saw of her kind. No, it was like a button. Something you would see on a normal human. But the biggest thing he saw her about her were her eyes.

Though they were milky white and showed no signs of life, Jo could tell that she was once human before. He could faintly see a pupil and an iris that were blended in the whiteness. Jo knew that she was human before whatever happen happened, the fact her eye shows some human qualities speaks for itself.

Wendy turned her head in the direction of the typewriter and the pile of paper that were on the desk. _Are you almost done?_ She probably asked, giving the fact her purr sounded curious.

Jo gave his work a side glance. "Barely," he said with a shrug. "I only have twenty pages to go, and you know how long it took me to do all the others."

Wendy's lips gave a little twitch. She could understand all the time and effort he's been giving to his braille novel. She knew that he didn't get a lot of free time so he used every moment he could get to finish a chapter. She didn't like him exhausting himself, especially considering the circumstances. But she could hardly do anything about it but just be by his side.

Jo had only moved his gaze away from Wendy for a moment before he suddenly sees her rawboned arm reaching for the pile of papers out of the corner of his eyes.

"Hey!" He quickly slapped her hand away, making her recoil like she was a child that just got her hand caught in the cookie jar. "I told you, no spoilers. Even for you, Wendy."

Wendy gave an irked chatter. Sometimes even a beast like her can act like a little child.

Jo would've laughed at her expression if it didn't suddenly die in his throat. What came out was a gag. Like someone had stuck a spoon down his throat and left it there. Before he could say anything a sudden wave of pain washed over his stomach. He screams as he topples over to the ground, his arms wrap securely around his middle.

He couldn't focus on anything else but the pain. It was horrible, stabbing sensation like someone kept stabbing him with a knife over and over again. His vision began to get blurry, he could vaguely remember Wendy's screeches of terror and being lifted up to his bed. Jo could only scream in pain as the feeling kept getting worse and worse. For a moment, he thought he was going to die if Wendy didn't suddenly force his mouth to open all the way and pour the familiar taste of sheep's milk down his throat.

In the midst of drinking, Jo could feel himself relaxing. The cool feeling of the sheep's milk hitting his stomach caused the pain to dull down. After a few more gulps, the pain had finally left and Jo could feel his breathing return to normal. He looked up at Wendy, who was holding him down on the bed with one hand and using the other to hold the jar of milk that she's forcing him to gulp down.

Jo gave Wendy a nod, telling her that he was okay. He could see Wendy relaxing instantly as she took the jar off his mouth and put the cover on. Jo turns his attention towards the ceiling as Wendy puts the jar back in its usual place and returns to his side by sitting on the edge of the bed, her blank eyes staring at his direction in concern.

He sighs, out of breath from his whole episode. "I guess I overdid it again, huh?"

Wendy gave him the expression where she lifts an imaginary eyebrow. _That's an understatement._

Jo rolls his eyes. "I'm fine, though, Wendy. You know the only time where I get an episode more than one time a day just means I'm having a really bad day."

Wendy grumbles. _Doesn't make me feel any better_ , he imagined her saying.

Before Jo could say anything on that, a knock on the door caught their attention. Wendy snapped her head towards the old thing at inhuman speed and snarls at the person behind it. He knew that Wendy was only making sure that he wasn't bothered by anybody in the midst of recovering from his episode.

He patted her arm, feeling the flappy rubber skin underneath his palm. "It's okay, Wendy." This made her calm down, but she still kept a wary eye. "You can come in, Wendy isn't going to pounce on you or anything."

The door opened, slowly because the person behind it had heard Wendy's snarl and was afraid that she really might pounce on them. The door had finally opened all the way to reveal a young woman with her raven hair in a French braid. Jo instantly knew who it was, one of the new female dancers. The one who wasn't really used to Wendy's presence.

"E-Excuse me, Master Jo?" The poor thing stuttered, her eyes kept glancing at Wendy's disfigured form. "Master Colpin had sent me to inform you that you and…"

"Wendy," Jo confirmed as he lifted himself up to a sitting position.

"Y-Yes," she nodded, not saying Wendy's name. "Master Colpin had sent me to inform the two of you that we're having a gathering. He said it's very important."

Jo couldn't help but feel curious. Why would this gathering be very important? He'll have to see when he gets down there. "Okay, tell him Wendy and I are coming."

She nodded and was about to close the door when she suddenly stopped. "Also, Colpin has told me that… Your friend must wear her disguise when you come down." With that, she shut the door and they could hear her footsteps scurrying off.

Jo shot Wendy a confused glance, who gave him a curious look in return. They knew what the lady meant. Wendy usually wore a disguise whenever they were in public or when Jo was performing. Since not everyone was used to Wendy's deformed state and strangers will probably order her to be taken away, Jo and the rest of Glikkun's Palooza did everything they could so that Wendy didn't look frightening to others.

After a few weeks of searching, they had finally found the perfect disguise for Wendy. She was given an old, worn-out, brown cloak with sleeves so that no one could see her body. A pair of gigantic, black gloves that were able to hide her disfigured hands. Thankfully, her nails never shredded the old thing. The last thing was a mask. Since people could always take a peek at what was under her hood, Jo decided that she would have to wear a mask.

The mask was the only thing they had trouble finding. Apparently, Wendy's human side decided to show up and she became very picky about the mask she wanted to wear. It was a difficult process since Wendy snarled at all the masks Jo described to her on what they look like. A few people had given up on her before Jo finally found a mask that she liked.

It was gray, not gray like her skin, it was more of a light color. It had the design of a normal human face with eye holes so that Wendy wouldn't have any difficulty seeing - well, at least her eyesight wouldn't be as bad as it already its. The mask had worked for a couple of years, but Jo could see that it was slowly starting to break apart since the thing was already old when he bought it. As he watched Wendy put the mask on, he saw that a piece of the mask had broken off and he could see her milky eyes along with her gray skin underneath the mask.

"You know something, Wendy?" Jo suddenly asked after Wendy got her mask on and turn to his direction. "I think you need a new mask," he could feel himself sighing when he saw Wendy wine, she really was a child. "Don't look at me like that. I know you don't want to have people seeing your face either."

There was a huff, but Jo didn't take the time to understand it as he made his way towards the door. He opens it but stops to turn around and face Wendy. Jo could feel himself smirking when he sees Wendy trying to put on her gloves. "You know for someone who's not human anymore, you still act like a girl."

There was another huff before Wendy finally got her gloves on and began to make her way towards him. Jo laughs as he imagines the look on her face as he grabs her gloved hand and leads her out of the room.

* * *

The walk down wasn't difficult since Wendy had gone through this area before so she knew where she's going. But Jo still had to hold her hand in case she might miss a step and fall down, and he knows how she will get if that happens.

Thankfully, they made it down the stairs with hardly any problems. The two of them walk right into the dining room where they see many members of the Glikkun's Palooza together. There was Babyface sitting on a table with his fellow Puppies - who suddenly began to whimper when they saw Wendy coming in. The band was on stage as always, their instruments in hand as if they were performing before they were suddenly stopped by a commotion. The Animal Master was there near the bar, along with the new dancers - the one who came to get Jo and Wendy was there as well.

They finally found Colpin, the leader of the Palooza, talking with a woman they had never seen before. He was pretty much an average man with an average height. His short, messy, black hair was gently hidden underneath his night cap. Jo could definitely tell that he had just been awoken from his sleep since he was in his sleepwear, even his chinstrap beard hasn't been trimmed yet.

As Jo walked closer, Wendy making sure that she was right behind him, he could see the lady more in detail. She was wearing a lavish green dress with a gold trimming. Around her neck was green, fur scarf to match her dress. Her platinum-blonde hair was puffed and pulled back, giving her an impression that she was some snobby upperclassmen. However, after seeing her wrinkly old face covered in an endless amount of makeup Jo was quickly reminded of an old fish he saw at a pond a few days back. When he told Wendy about this comparison, she let out a chortled chuckle. He could only hope that didn't make her hungry at the thought of fish.

Colpin's eyes suddenly meet his own dark eyes across the room. "Ah, there he is!" It was Colpin's sudden announcement of him in the room that caused the Fish Lady to turn her steely gaze towards him. If Jo wasn't afraid of her before, he certainly was now from the way she looked at him like she was judging him.

It didn't help that Wendy could sense his uneasiness and he could faintly hear a snarl coming from her throat. Whenever he felt uneasy around other people he's, it leaves a very bad impression on Wendy's part. She will immediately assume that they're a threat to him and be cautious around those people every clock tick. While he's grateful for how much she cares about of him, it did get a little annoying since those people might not be that bad but they will be judgmental of Wendy because of her attitude towards them.

Jo watched as Colpin gestured for him to come over, ignoring the way Wendy growled once she saw that motion. He squeezed her glove-covered hand to calm her down as he leads her over to Colpin and the Fish Lady, ignoring how she tensed upon realizing that they're going near her. Jo shot Colpin a look before gesturing his head towards the tense Wendy. The man gave him an apologetic look but didn't say anything until the two were at his side.

"Madame Morrible," Colpin addressed the Fish Lady - Jo is still going to secretly call her Fish Lady. "I would like to introduce our own little Chim Dancer, Jo." He turns his gaze back to Jo. "Jo, this is Madame Morrible. The Wizard's Press Secretary."

"It's a pleasure to meet the Chim Dancer, himself." Madame Morrible said, although her face didn't match her words. She gave a quick glance to the hunched figure of Wendy. "And who is this?"

"Uh, this is Wendy," Jo said quickly before Colpin could say anything. "She helps me with my performances. You could say that she's my assistant."

Madame Morrible narrow her eyes at the area where Wendy's face is supposed to be under the hood, probably trying to find out why she's even wearing the hood in the first. She eventually dropped it and turned back to Colpin. "I assume everyone has finally arrived, then."

"Yes, Madame." Colpin nods his head. Jo was beginning to wonder what was going on. Why would the Wizard's Press Secretary, someone very important, visit them? They were just gypsies trying to make it through life with the little money they could earn from the talents that they have.

"Good," Madame Morrible turned her attention towards everyone else in the room. "Attention fellow members of the Glikkun's Palooza, it is my pleasure to inform you all that the Wizard himself has invented you to stay at the Emerald City."

At once, the entire Tavern exploded into excited chatter. Jo, himself, could feel his own excitement coursing through his veins. Wendy, however, didn't understand what the whole fuss was about and jerked her head left-and-right when she heard so many noises all at once.

"Wait!" The Tavern was silenced by the Animal Master himself, whose dark eyes was staring at the Fish Lady in suspicion. "Why would his Ozness request for us? Simple beggars off the streets. What's in it for us?"

Hearing this destroyed the cheerful mood. Their once bright faces turned into suspicious glances, like years of turmoil had caught up with them and it revealed itself right behind their eyes. Seeing this made Jo deflated, his once hopeful expression gone. He suddenly felt a long-sleeved arm being wrapped around his shoulder, giving him a backward hug. Jo almost smiled at the gesture Wendy was using to cheer him up.

"I can assure you all that this is no scam," Morrible tried to reassure them, but the suspicious look in their eyes didn't fade. "The Wizard has heard of your recent comeback and the many positive reviews you had received. He had personally requested for your service, despite your previous history."

If someone were to drop a pin right now, you could've heard it. Those words left an uncomfortable silence amongst the entire Tavern. The newcomers giving each other worry glances. None of them had been a part of the Glikkun's Palooza's old history, they were just replacements for the old members who quit after things were changing. In fact, Jo, Wendy, and Colpin were the only ones that were from the original Glikkun's Palooza since it was the only place they had left. Jo had subconsciously wrap his arms around himself, suddenly feeling self-conscious around everyone else. He could hear Wendy growling softly as she remembers what the old version used to do and tighten her grip on him.

Thankfully, Colpin was the one who broke the silence. "Permit me to speak, Madame," he begins in a polite tone. "But, what is that his Ozness wants with us?"

The old fish turn her gaze towards him, her previous words seemly had no effect on her expression. "I'm sure you are all aware of the engagement of the Wizard's daughter, Princess Elphaba Melena Diggs to the Crown Prince Fiyero Tiggular of the Vinkus," Jo did remember hearing something like that, he and Wendy were walking down the village when they overheard women gossiping at a nearby café. "Well, the Wizard has decided to throw an engagement party in celebration. We have all the necessary requirements when it comes to decorations and guests, but the last thing we need is the entertainment. I just so happened to be nearby when I found all of you."

Nobody said anything after that. Jo could tell that they really wanted to go to the Emerald City, Oz, even the Emerald Palace. But years of being ridiculed for their position in class has taken it's toll on them. He was actually surprised that he, out of everyone here, wanted to go to the Emerald City even though he had the most traumatizing experience out of them all since he was a part of the original group. He knew that Wendy wouldn't be interested herself because she wasn't human around the time where the Wizard was in power. So she has no idea who the Wizard is and what the Emerald City even looks like.

Surprising everyone, even himself, Jo was the one who broke the silence. "Well, I for one want to go to the Emerald City," the eyes are staring at him, but he continues on. "We never had any opportunity like this, you guys," he was addressing to all the performers in the tavern. "This could be a once-in-a-lifetime thing, and you're going to just throw it away? Six years ago, we all promised that we would change the Glikkun's Palooza for the better, and this could be our biggest achievement. We've been asked by the Wizard himself to perform at his daughter's engagement party! I'm sure there isn't a soul in Oz that wouldn't deny something like this."

"You will also be rewarded greatly if you were to perform." Madame Morrible cut in, unknowingly helping Jo's intentions.

"Exactly!" Jo pointed out before he turned back to his fellow members, his face softening. "Look, guys, I get it. We all been through a lot, some more than others," they didn't have to know who he was talking about when he gave a glance towards Wendy's hunched figure behind him. "But isn't that why we joined this group? To not give up on life? I don't know about all of you, but I am not giving up an opportunity like this. So, if anyone wants to come with me to the Emerald City, raise your hands."

He lifted his hand up in the air as he waited anxiously for some type of response. When he didn't see any hands lifted in the air, not even Wendy's, he began to doubt himself. He had no idea what compelled him to start talking, anyway. _You do know,_ that tiny voice in the back of his mind argued. _You don't want people to push you around anymore. You want to prove everyone that you're not just some toy to play with._

He believed that tiny little voice, but he still kept his hand up. The eyes were still there, and they were beginning to overwhelm him. Jo was suddenly five years old again, waiting with trepidation for the horrible things to come but the eyes won't stop staring at him. He knew that things were different from back then, but the fear and scars were still there. His hand suddenly felt clammy, sweating with anxiously. The foreboding feeling was suddenly winning and he felt the urge to put his hand down.

Then something amazing happened.

A Puppy rose his right paw. And like that, his siblings followed after him. Seeing that his little assistants are raising their paws, Babyface eventually raise his own hand. One by one, the band raise their own hands, paws, and hooves. The female dancers raise their hands after them. The Animal Master looked like he wanted to object, but he reluctantly caved in and raise his hand. Colpin had risen his own hand by then, giving the raven-haired boy a small smile.

That left only one person.

Jo slowly turned around to look at Wendy, her head in his direction so he assumed she was looking at him. He gave her smile even though he knew she couldn't see it. Although he would rather have her come with him to the Emerald City, Jo wouldn't mind if she didn't. She had sacrificed so much for him. She had stayed to make sure that he was never harmed like the night she had broken free again. She endured every one of his episodes for him. The only way that Jo could think of repaying is by giving her the freedom she deserves.

She raises her gloved hand.

Probably sensing his awed expression, Wendy slowly lifted her head up until only he could see the broken part of the mask behind the hood. The milky eye that's looking at him narrows as if to say, _If you think I'm going to leave you alone then you got another thing coming._ This actually made a small laugh escape his throat. Even if she decided to leave, Jo won't lie that he won't miss her company a lot. She's been looking after him for as long as he can remember and it would be weird without her by his side. Jo didn't even realize he was holding his breath before he saw the expression in Wendy's blank eyes.

He really didn't know what he would do without Wendy.

"Then it's settled," Madame Morrible said after everyone had put their hands down. "You all will be arriving at the Emerald City by tomorrow. I would suggest getting a good night's sleep tonight before the carriages arrive in the morning. I bid you all a good night."  
With that, the old Fish Lady went out of the Tavern. This gave the Glikkun gypsies a chance to celebrate.

"Eins, Zwei, Drei!" Cried the lead guitarist of the band before he and his bandmates began to play the Glikkun's Palooza theme song. At once, a bright and cheerful tone filled the whole Tavern. The way the trumpets blew and how the drums blew gave the music an excited feeling that made everyone inside the tavern dance. The Puppies had begun to hop around Babyface, who try to do a few dance moves but they ended up being awkward hand gestures. The Animal Master was already up on his feet and dancing with the other female dancers. Colpin eventually joined in, doing some of his own funny dance moves.

Jo could feel his face nearly splitting in half from the huge grin he's wearing. Never before had he ever seen these people so happy in his entire life. It was amazing, how one person could bring them all together and forget about the darkness in the world. He probably would've gone and do his own dance if he wasn't suddenly lifted off the ground by a familiar bony arm being wrapped around his waist.

"Wendy!" He shouted, but the humanoid female didn't let him go and began to spin around. Wendy had recognized the music that's filling her sensitive ears was joyful, which means that the people here are celebrating. If the people here are celebrating, then that would mean Jo must be extremely happy about something. If Jo was happy, then it gives Wendy a reason to be happy.

Despite his previous protest, Jo could feel himself laughing as Wendy swings him around in her arms, her own version of dancing. He didn't worry about her dropping him, she knew her own strength. It was then Jo realized how wonderful things are going to get. They all finally found a job where they can earn more than just sustaining themselves. This performance for the Wizard will earn them a name throughout Oz. Not only that, but Wendy will finally get the chance to experience the Emerald City. Possibly the only place that she never knew about when she was still human. Giving Wendy that chance gave Jo hope in his heart.

Things were going to get better.


	2. The Emerald City

**A/N: I can't believe that one of my favorite _Wicked_ authors actually reviewed and is following one of my own _Wicked_ stories. I am literally geeking out from within, but I will try to remain calm for the whole thing. So, 22 views, I think that's a good start for the story. I will do my best to update this story as soon as I have another chapter done. But until then, enjoy this one!**

 **Fae'sFlower: Thank you so much for reviewing! You're right, they will be answered but I think you can figure out the clues I put. I can say that Wendy is, indeed, blind but Jo just doesn't use the Braille for her, though. You'll find out why in this chapter. I can't say anything regarding Jo's condition, but I think some people can figure what happened to Wendy out if they look at all the clues and if they knew their mythological creatures well. I'll give you a hint, it's in Wendy's name. Also, you have no idea on what's going to happen. Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Guest: It's an OC-Centric story. You won't get to see most of the original characters from the Fandom soon, but I assure you one is going to make a appearance in this chapter.**

* * *

 **The Emerald City**

The morning after the celebration, Jo found himself waking up with the energy to run all the way to Munchkinland. He felt like a little boy on Lurlinemas - he's still a little boy, being eleven and all. This was the day they're going to the Emerald City! His excitement was barely containable so someone has to go through it until he eventually tires himself down.

And that someone just so happens to be a certain malformed human that's sleeping right beside him.

"Wendy!" He could see her grumbling softly, possibly tired from last night - could she even get tired? - but that didn't stop him from bouncing on the bed. "Wendy, wake up! We're going to the Emerald City! Come on, Wendy!"

It only took a few more bounces before she finally relented. He could hear Wendy growling to herself as if to say, _I'm up. I'm up. You can stop now._ Once his deformed friend was sitting up, Jo immediately launched himself out of the bed and ran over to his homemade suitcase - which was really just a burlap sack - and began tossing clothes inside like they were nothing.

He barely acknowledges the sounds of Wendy getting out of the bed and walking around the room, possibly getting all the little stuff that she does own. His own excitement was clouding his mind. The only thing that he could acknowledge was the fact that they're all going to the Emerald City. Ever since he saw pictures of it Jo had always wanted to go there. Now his dream is coming true and he has his best friend by his side joining him on the trip. Nothing could ever possibly ruin his day.

In the midst of his exhilaration, Jo didn't realize that Wendy - already dressed - was walking up behind him with his braille typewriter in hand. He only noticed her when he nearly ran into her just as he turned around to fetch some more of his clothes.

Jo gasped once he realized that his best friend had suddenly appeared in front of him while he put a hand close to his heart. "Oz, Wendy!" He nearly shouts in relief. "Don't scare me like that!"

There was a strange noise that came from her throat; a buzz that changes tone with very vibration, high, but not exactly human or female. Jo recognized this as her laugh. _Finally, I got you,_ he'd imagined her saying once he hears the familiar chirp that she usually used when she's talking.

Jo just gave her look, even when he knew she couldn't see it. "Ha ha, very funny." He took the typewriter of her hands and put on top of his clothes inside the sack. Jo had barely turned his back on her for a second and she already had his nearly finished novel when he turned back. He did his best not to jump, but Wendy could see his movements and began to chuckle once again.

He gave her another look. "Yeah, real mature." He said sarcastically, turning back to the sack and tied the opening up.

Wendy gave a curious chatter. _Aren't you going to put your story with the others?  
_  
Jo shook his head. "No, I'm suppose to convince a publisher to at least publish it. I don't think I would leave a good impression on that publisher if I showed up with my manuscript all wrinkled up."

Wendy snorts. _Then how are you supposed to carry this,_ he imagined her asking.

Jo went over to his desk and opened a drawer, picking up a leather holder that's about the size of his manuscript. He moved it a bit so that Wendy could focus her gaze on it. "Colpin got me a cover for it," he explains, walking back over to her. "Now I don't have to worry about it getting wrinkled or crushed by your gigantic hands."

 _That was one time!_

Jo laughed as he took the manuscript from her said gigantic hands and placed the pile of papers in the strapped leather. When he looked up, he immediately noticed Wendy's hallowed in face underneath the hood.

"Hey, where's your mask?" Seeing her fidget uncomfortably, Jo slumps his shoulders. "It broke last night after you put me in bed, didn't it?"

Now slumping her own shoulders, Wendy reached into her cloak and revealed her old mask, which was broken in half from the original broken piece.

Jo shook his head when he sees the mask. "I told you that you needed a new mask," Wendy gave a whimper. "Don't think about talking me out of this, Wendy. As soon as we get to the Emerald City, I'm getting you a new mask."

Wendy's head lowered, but she didn't say anything else. He watched as she walked over to the bed and reach her two long limbs underneath it. As she pulled her arms back, a weaving loom set and a glass box full of jars of sheep's milk appeared right in her ginormous hands.

She came back over to him, shaking the box slightly in her right hand.

"Don't worry, Wendy, I wouldn't forget about my medication." Jo sighed. Sometimes he thinks that Wendy nags him just for the fun out of it.

Wendy didn't say anything as she puts her weaving loom over her head like a satchel and picks up the sack that was right beside Jo. Despite its heavy appearance with the added typewriter, Wendy showed no problem with lifting it.

"You sure you don't want me to help?" Jo asked as they begin to make their way out of the room and down the stairs. Even though Jo had seen first-hand that Wendy was strong beyond words despite her sickly limp appearance, he felt bad about letting her carry all the heavy luggage herself.

Wendy gave an indifferent chatter. _No, I'm too strong._ Jo knew how Wendy would get when they talk about her inhuman strength. Getting her out of that tunnel vision wasn't always easy so he decided to let it drop.

By the time they reached outside, Jo could feel his breath taken away once he laid eyes upon the carriages. It wasn't like all the carriages he was so used to riding - they were actually just old wagons full of hay. The carriage that was in front of him was much more rounded than those wagons. The color base was entirely white with beautiful tracings of green for design. Along the door are decorated emeralds that glowed in the sunlight. In front of the carriage where the coach was supposed to be are gigantic white horses with headdresses that have green feathers on top.

If Jo wasn't so amazed he would've noticed how Wendy growled at the horses once she caught sight of their movements, which caused them to fidget slightly once they realized that she wasn't human.

Instead, he walked closer to the carriage. His dark eyes never trailed off from the transportation that's going to lead him to the Emerald City. He ran his fingers along the emeralds, shivering slightly at their smooth touch. Living in a gypsy life and having to live with someone like Wendy made Jo used to all the rough surfaces his fingers have come across in his life. Feeling something as smooth as this clearly took his breath away.

"Awesome…" He mumbled in a slight trance. He was clearly hypnotized by fascinating gemstone, he almost forgot about the whole world around him.

"Why, good morning young man!"

It only took the coach to suddenly appear out of nowhere to snap Jo back into reality. The poor boy nearly had a heart attack when he saw the tall man appeared and jumped right into Wendy. The cloaked mutilated human instantly put one of her limp arms around him when she saw him jump so suddenly and stared at the man's form warily. Possibly trying to decide if he really was a threat or not.

"Oh, sorry about that," the coach apologized, tipping his hat slightly. "Didn't mean to frighten you. I am Brick, your coach to the Emerald City!"

The man was certainly cheerful. He's probably from the Emerald City, so he was bound to be pretty joyful. Jo gave the man a smile. "Uh, I'm Jo. The Chim Dancer."

"Yes, I heard all about you." Brick waved a dismissive hand, making Jo's smile falter for a bit. "Madame Morrible spoke highly about you and the rest of the _Glikkun's Palooza_ when she ordered me to escort you all to the Emerald City. I think I can speak for all the royal officials since I've seen many Ball Performances when I say that you will surely knock the Princess off her shoes."

This made Jo feel a little better. "Thank you, sir. We'll do our best to make the Princess happy before her biggest day."

Brick gave a nod. "With that positive attitude, I'm sure you will." He looked over to Wendy hold out his hand. "Allow me to-"

He didn't even finish his sentence since Wendy was already opening the door with the sack in hand and making her way inside the carriage. Brick's eyes widen once he saw Wendy's hunched form going into the carriage with no problems despite all the heavy things she was carrying. His blue eyes turned Jo for some sort of explanation to what he just saw.

Jo gave him an awkward smile. "She's like my bouncer," he shrugged. Jo walked into the carriage right after Wendy, leaving the coach alone to make sense of what he had just saw.

* * *

After fifteen minutes, the rest of the Glikkun's Palooza had finished packing their things and are now on their way to the other carriages that Jo failed to see. Babyface and the Puppies were in one carriage. The Animal Master decided to stick close to the carriages that were containing his trained animals. The female dancers and the band members had carriages all for themselves. Colpin decided to ride with one of the coaches since he didn't like being cooped up in a small space. This left Jo and Wendy with a carriage all for themselves as the carriages were sent off.

If he were honest with himself, he was sort of glad that no one else is sharing this carriage with him and Wendy. Despite knowing what she is, the rest of the members were still uneasy around her since they know what she's capable of. Since most of the members were new, they decided to keep their distances from her. Even though Colpin knew her longer than most of the performers - except for Jo - there was a lot of awkward tension between them.

Jo could really blame Colpin. It probably wasn't easy being in the same with room with Wendy. Not after what happened. Despite knowing she did what she did was for a reason and it ended up changing the _Glikkun's Palooza_ for the better, Jo knew that Colpin will not let go of what Wendy did. Even if she did saved them.

Looking up from his typewriter - he had taken his typewriter out and began to work on his novel when he realized that the trip to the Emerald City will take a long while - Jo took this as his chance to observe Wendy, who is sitting right beside him while working on her weaving.

As he watched her long, slim fingers work to braid the fabric together, Jo's thoughts are then turned to the time he taught her to weave.

* * *

 _"Wendy?!" Jo called out, making his way into the room that he and his deformed friend now shared, a weaving loom kit underneath his arm. The seven year old boy's face gave a confused frown once he didn't see the huge figure that's so used to seeing when enters the room._

 _He turns his head slightly in case he just missed her. It was so weird not seeing Wendy. For the past years, he had grown so used to her face despite all the scares she gives to other people. He guessed having a deformed human for company makes him almost immune to what other people look like._

 _When he finished scanning the room, Jo try to think of a place where Wendy could be. She barely left his side. So when she did it was for hunts or she would usually stay in their room. But other than that, he didn't know where else she could be._

 _Maybe she was on a hunt and he had just missed her._

 _Before Jo could think anymore of this, a large hand suddenly took hold of his messy black hair._

 _He screamed and quickly jumped out of the hand's way. Looking up, he could see a chuckling Wendy hanging from the ceiling, her right arm outstretched from the spot where he was once standing._

 _Jo pouted at that. "Wendy!" The mangled human was still chuckling. Even though she couldn't see his face, she could hear his tone so it must have sound hilarious to her._

 _He shook his head at the sight. "Alright, Wendy, you got me. Come down, I got something for us to do." Jo shook the weaving loom kit in his hands so that Wendy could notice it. Luckily, she had stop her laughing fit and was staring in his direction while cocking her head slightly in confusion._

 _"I'll tell you what it is if you come down, you know." Jo tried to bait her. It worked as Wendy hopped down from the ceiling and walked over, sniffing in his direction to try and decipher what he got._

 _"Do you want to know what it is?" He asked, even though he knew she couldn't figure it out. It was just so much fun to tease her._

 _She shook her head._

I won't know unless you tell me, _he'd imagined her saying.  
_  
 _He eventually gave in. "It's a weaving loom," seeing her confused expression made Jo continue. "You know, what humans used to make clothes or tapestries. Didn't you do something like this when you were human?"_

 _Wendy gave him a look that said,_ Even if I did do something like that, I wouldn't remember it. _Jo supposed that was true. When he asked her if she remember anything about her human life, Wendy said the only thing she remembered about being human was the moment before she turned into the beast she is now. Well, a beast to most people.  
_  
 _"Right, sorry," Jo apologized once he realized how limited Wendy's human memories are. He lead her over to the bed where the two sat down next to each other._

 _It took a little while for Jo to help Wendy with weaving. Being a blind, mutated human wasn't exactly helpful since Wendy couldn't see how Jo braided the fabrics together. In detail, at least. He eventually found a way to teach her by guiding her large fingers. After that, he left her all on her own._

 _He didn't know if it was her human side peeking out or if her other part was just showing it's creepy intelligent side, but Jo could feel his jaw leaving his head once he saw the small cloth Wendy had made by herself. For someone who couldn't see things in detail, the colors that were on the clothes was amazing. The whole three-dimensional effect made Jo wondered if she somehow knew what colors she was using and figured out what to do. He didn't know how she did it, but he felt like he was actually seeing a piece of the sky that somehow gained physical form._

 _As soon as she was done, Jo took the piece of cloth straight out of her hands. He looked it over. Yep. It was like seeing a piece of the sky in his hands._

 _"Seriously, Wendy," he said after a while. "How did you know which colors to use?"_

 _Wendy gave a shrug._

Your guess is just as good as mine.

 _For the next few hours, Jo and Wendy spent most of their time trying out their new weaving loom - although something tells Jo that Wendy is going to be the one that uses it the most. So far, Jo had made just small pieces of clothing with plain designs. He consider it not bad for his first time weaving._

 _But Wendy… Oz, Jo did not know how she did it. All the clothes she made have very unique designs that made him think they should belong to a castle. It made Jo wonder if Wendy ever did any weaving when she was human and she was already an expert, despite her nearsighted vision, ("Seriously, how can you even see that?"). Not to mention her long and skinny fingers gave her more momentum._

 _After working on her sixth so-called tapestry, Wendy had put down the weaving loom on her almost nonexistent lap and turned her head in Jo's direction - who was looking at the tapestry that show a raging forest fire in his hands_.

Jo, why did you bring this with you?

 _The boy froze. Although he couldn't fully understand what she was saying, Jo knew what she's implying by the curious tone of her chirp. He slowly let the tapestry drop from his hands as he stares off into space. "I-It's nothing, Wendy. Really, just wanted try something new with you."  
_  
 _He knew that his stutter gave it away. Despite her lack of sight when things weren't moving, her hearing made up for it. So when he heard the ragged breathing that instantly told him she didn't believed him, he gave in._

 _"Alright," he sighs, looking up at Wendy's milky eyes that aren't really looking at him. "I bought the weaving loom because, I need new clothes. It gets annoying that I have to keep pulling the shawl over my shoulders, and I'm getting bigger. So that means all the clothes that I have on me will get smaller and…"  
_  
 _He couldn't finish his sentence. If he continued on he would only choke on the memories. So instead, he just wrapped the shawl around himself tighter in hopes to covered himself. This whole time, Jo did his best not to sob. He was seven years old now and what happened was barely two years ago. He should be old enough to stop crying about it. But then his stomach suddenly drops. Why does he have to have an episode now?  
_  
 _A blanket was suddenly placed on his shoulders._

 _Startled, Jo looked up only to see Wendy wrapping her bony arm around him while she places her large head on top of his fluffy mess of hair._

 _Feeling her hot ragged breath on his head somehow gave him comfort. He didn't know how Wendy did it, but she always knew what to do to calm him down when he thinks about what happened. Maybe it was the animal's instincts she has and she could sense what he's feeling. Yeah, maybe that's it._

 _Jo finally broke down, his sobs echoing throughout the night. Wendy just sat there with him in her arms, giving him comfort the best way she can offer. He didn't even notice that he didn't have any abdominal pains the whole time._

* * *

Jo was broken out of this thoughts when Wendy suddenly nudge him. She must have noticed him staring at her directions from all the movements the carriage was giving. He shook his head, "Sorry, Wendy. It's nothing."

The once-human creature didn't move her head for a few seconds before she turned back to her weaving. She probably understood that he was just having a non-painful flashback and decided to drop it or she really wanted to get back to weaving. Knowing Wendy he's guessing the first.

Jo immediately turned back to his typewriter and began working on his novel once again. In the midst of thinking about how the sentence was going to look and concerning about how the publisher will think about it, Jo didn't notice the strange feeling in his stomach until it was too late.

He froze once he felt it. "Wendy…"

Wendy looked back in his direction, wonder what was going on now when she became rigid once she saw his whole body shaking a little bit.

She would've reached the box containing the jars of sheep's milk in a matter of seconds if Jo didn't somehow stopped her in time by grabbing her rawboned wrist.

"Wait, Wendy," despite the strain she could hear in his voice, she knew that he was clearly trying to struggle against the pain. "I've been going through this thing for five years, I want to try and fight it this time."

Wendy looked like she wanted to protest but for reasons unknown, she moved her hand away from the box. Jo would've thank her for listening if his stomach didn't start stabbing him with intense pain.

A few seconds of agonizing pain and labored breathing went by, but to Jo it seemed like forever. "On second thought, I can't fight it!"

The jar of milk came immediately after he said that. He didn't take the time to be amazed at Wendy's quick reflexes as Jo took the jar out of her hands the moment he saw it. After ripping the cap off, Jo down the milk like his entire life depends on it.

It only took a few enormous gulps of milk before Jo could feel the pain subsiding to dull ache before it went away completely. Sighing in relief, Jo took the jar away from his mouth only to find Wendy giving him a look underneath the hood.

"Okay, you got me. You don't have to rub it in my face, you know?"

Wendy didn't say anything. She just turns back to the loom and continues on weaving.

* * *

After a few hours inside the carriage, Jo could finally see the Emerald City within sights. To say that Jo was amazed by it was an understatement. All the pictures he saw in books didn't even match to the place he's seeing. The entire city was green, green everywhere. From the buildings, to the clothes, he even sees people who have painted their skin green! Jo had to crank his neck up from the window to get a better look at how tall the buildings are.

Sweet Oz, they're taller than any Quoxwood Tree he has ever seen.

"Wendy, this so awesome!" Jo shouts as he brought his back in the carriage for a moment to look at Wendy - who is still busy weaving a tapestry. "Oh Oz, I wish you can see these buildings! They're taller than anything I have ever seen!"

Wendy gave an indifferent chirp, her main focus was on her weaving as Jo stuck his head back out of the window.

It was only a few minutes before the carriages reached their destination. The hotel was place for visiting tourists - not those high elected hotels for the dignitaries that were visiting - so it wasn't exactly the royal treatment for the Glikkun's Palooza, but it was better than anything they had seen in their lives.

The moment Jo came out of the carriage with Wendy right behind him - carrying their luggage and all - the two instantly went over to Colpin, who was busy talking with one of the coaches.

"Hey, Col?" Jo called out to gain their leader's attention as soon as he and Wendy appeared right behind him. Colpin turn his view towards them before turning back to the coach, "We'll discuss this later,"

The coach nods before heading off to get the head gypsy's luggage.

"What is it, laddie?" Colpin asked as he turned back to the little boy. Jo could see he was trying to avoid direct eye contact with Wendy but decided not to say anything about it.

"Wendy and I are gonna go downtown to buy her a new mask," Jo explains. "Her old one broke this morning. Is it alright if you could bring our stuff to our room when we get back?"

Colpin nodded in understanding. "Aye, I see. Was wondering when that thing would finally break," he laughed a little at the thought. "But don't worry now, Jo, I will be sure that your possessions will be safely brought in your room - omph!"

Finally grateful that the man got straight to the point, Wendy shoves the sack, the box full of milk, and her weaving loom right into his arms without a second thought. The poor man stumbled back a little at the sudden force. He had almost forgotten how exactly strong Wendy was and feeling the certain extent to what her power was like made him uncomfortable but he didn't let it show in front of Jo.

The young boy gave him a toothy grin. "Thanks, Col!" He then shoves the leather cover that's holding his novel into the man's already occupied hands before he turns to his tall friend. "Come on, Wendy!"

The humanoid female didn't say anything but let her little boy drag her off into the area of fast-moving people. There was so many people moving by she didn't have time to observe them all and it hurt her head a little. However, she didn't protest since she could practically feel the positive energy radiating off of Jo. She didn't want to ruin that for her little boy.

The two of them failed to notice their leader had finally collapsed underneath all that weight in his arms.

* * *

Finding a clothing store was very difficult for the two of them. Although he didn't seem like it, Jo was completely dyslexic. He couldn't read the books that were given to him by Colpin. His dyslexia forces all the words in front of him to be jumble up into something entirely different. He had once mistaken the work "milk" for "klmi", for example. Even when he tried to read from the sign in front of him the sentences just ended up turning into something entirely new that he couldn't understand.

"I think my dyslexia is getting worse, Wendy," he told his humanoid friend, who was looking at the some of the people who took the time to observe her unnatural height. "I know the sign is suppose to say directions, but all I see is just plain gibberish and weird symbols."

This made Wendy chuckle before the two of them continue on down the road.

After a few minutes Jo had finally decided to ask for directions, which saved him from a lot of headaches. They met a nice old lady who was grateful for giving them directions to a masquerade store. After saying goodbye to the old lady, the two went into the store where Jo froze in his tracks right at the entrance.

No matter how much of the city he has seen already, Jo could always feel himself losing his breath every time he gazes upon on something new.

Feeling Wendy trying to nudge him out of his trance, he took her gloved hand and lead her over to who he believes is the manager of the store. "Excuse me?"

The man turn and his eyes stayed at Wendy's hunching form for a bit before they move to him. "What can I do for you, young man?"

Doing his best to not be bothered by the man's side glanced towards Wendy, Jo kept a straight face. "Do you know where the masks are? Full face masks? With the prices written in braille?" seeing the man's face frown in confusion, Jo quickly answered. "I'm dyslexic and she's blind."

Realization dawned in the man's quicker before Jo could fully process it. "Oh, I see," he puts a dress that he was about to pick up back down and gestured for the two of them to follow. Feeling slightly better that he got the man's attention away from his best friend, Jo follows right after him while leading Wendy through the racks by her hand.

"You're lucky that the Emerald City is prepared for anything, young man," the man said and Jo could instantly tell that he was pretty prideful as they arrived at the area where Jo has enough money to at least buy one mask and read the prices with Wendy. "We have prices written in many languages including braille for the blind, or the dyslexic."

Jo decided not to comment on the way that man spoke about their disabilities - it sounded a lot of like fake pity, which he is used to by now - and shot him a grateful smile. "Thank you, sir,"

The man just nods and walks off, leaving the two alone.

Jo had already picked up mask by then. "How about this, Wendy?" He moved the mask slightly so that Wendy could focus her attention on it. The mask was a plain khaki color, with two green stars on each cheek in a form of some type of weird blush.

When he explained the mask's design to the mutated human, Wendy just snarled at the mask at the very moment Jo finished his description. Jo was about to complain - even though he knew better since this was Wendy's human side coming out and he should have expected it - before he realized why Wendy was so quick to judge the first mask. It had the color green.

Despite her lack of memories from her previous life, Wendy was still able to remember all the things that she had liked and disliked when she was human. One of those things just so happened to be colors. Wendy had told him she didn't hate the color green but it wasn't something that she liked either so she did her best to ignore it.

"Okay, my mistake," Jo said with a sigh before he picked up another mask. "What about this one?"

This went on for quite a while, Jo had to make sure all the masks that he picked out didn't have any green on it - it was bad enough that Wendy was already being picky about everything - and it would be something she would probably liked. So far, Jo wasn't making any progress with her. He wondered if she was this vain and picky when she was still human.

Jo was about to show Wendy another mask when somebody suddenly spoke up. "Um, excuse me?"

Wendy had snapped her head in the direction of the voice - she didn't like it when somebody was able to sneak up on her - and was about to snarl at that person if Jo didn't stop her in time.

He grabbed her wrist and gave her a pointed look. Eventually, Wendy backed down which made Jo let go of her wrist. Jo then turns towards the person, who was a lady and gave her a small smile. "Yes, miss?"

The woman, who is a slightly plump, blonde that's taller than Jo by three inches, gave him a pearly white smile. "Are you, - by any chance - the Chim Dancer from the _Glikkun's Palooza_ , that performance group in Glikkun?" Judging from her tone, Jo could already tell she's one of those perky popular girls if her blue and white cupcake dress didn't gave it away.

"Uh, yes," Jo nodded somewhat nervously, he didn't exactly like the fact he was getting so much attention. "Why would you-?"

He was cut off by a loud shriek piercing through the air. It sounded like somebody rubbing a piece of glass against a chalkboard. Jo really hoped that Wendy didn't react on instinct and decided to hop onto the wall like a gigantic spider in front of these strangers.

Thankfully, she didn't do that and only flinched in surprise at the loud noise entering her sensitive eardrums. Jo silently thanked any mysterious force out there for not letting Wendigo rip the poor girl's jaw off instantly.

"Oh my Oz, oh my Oz, oh my Oz!" The girl kept saying over and over again. Jo was worried that she might hyperventilate if she didn't start talking in a somewhat normal voice. "I can't believe I'm actually talking to the Chim Dancer himself!"

Jo didn't know what to say. He looked at Wendy for a little help but her milky white eyes just stare at him uselessly. "Uh, thanks?"

The blonde girl clapped her hands together in excitement. "Oh, can I have your autograph?"

That completely caught him off guard. "I-I'm sorry, what?" He asked, trying to make sure what he heard was correct. Even Wendy stood a bit straighter in interest.

"Your autograph," the blonde said it like it was obvious and the easiest thing in the world for him. "You know, you sign your signature on a piece a paper. That way I can show it to my friends that I must meet the most adorablest wittle dancer in all of Oz."

Jo could feel Wendy nudging, possibly to ask, _Is she for real?_ He didn't know how to answer that. He couldn't really blame the blonde for not knowing since he was only known as the dancer in the group. The public had no idea what his personal life is like and he wants to keep it that way. For Wendy's sake.

But he couldn't leave the blonde disappointed, not when she seemed so excited. "Sure. I guess…" Jo tried not to let his winch be visible on his face when the blonde let out another shriek that's probably going to destroy his eardrums if that keeps up.

"Oh my Oz, that's so amaziflying!" The blonde had somehow pulled out a piece of paper and quill out of nowhere and shoved it into his hands without warning. This caused him to stumble a bit but Wendy had placed her hand against his back to steady him.

Jo silently thanked Wendy before he looked down at the paper, then back up at the blonde. She was biting her glittery pink lips in anticipation.

Just when he was about to put the quill down, he decided to add something at the last second. "I just want to let you know that I'm dyslexic - so, I might mess up a couple of words."

Realization dawned in the blonde's cerulean blue eyes in a matter of seconds. "Oh! That's alright, it's still a signature."

Jo nodded before he began to write on the piece of paper, fully aware that Wendy is looking over his shoulder to try and make sense of what Jo is doing with his hand. He hesitated a few times since his dyslexia was starting to pick up but he continue on with what his gut was telling him.

Once he was done, he handed the quill and paper back to the blonde. "Here. It's the best I can do."

The blonde look at the piece of paper in front of her. Written in black ink, the words were extremely messy since most of the lines were long and dragged. Despite this, she was still able to make out the words that were written in front of her:

 _The Chim Dancer_

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The blonde gushed as she put the paper and quill away in her small, white purse. "You have no idea how amaziflying it is to meet Oz's most adorablest dancer."

Jo blinked. "Uh, don't you mean 'amazing'?"

"That's what I said."

He decided not to comment further on that - he should've really suspected this from a perky girl, especially a blonde one. "Anyway, it was nice meeting you, Miss…"

"Oh, it's Galinda Upland," the blonde, who Jo now know as Galinda, said. "Of the _Upper_ Uplands."

Jo did his best not to comment on that last part. "Well, I guess it's nice to meet, Miss Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands…" He finished that quite awkwardly as he tried to remember that long title. Although his vocalism was perfect - despite his strong case of dyslexia - it didn't mean he could fully remember what was said to him.

He turned back to the rows of masks, believing the blonde would be on her way after that - and he could feel Wendy growing tense over his shoulder at this stranger's presence - but he didn't know how to react when he felt a hand, that wasn't Wendy's, on his shoulder so he jumped instead.

Wendy responded to seeing Jo's figure moving all of a sudden in an instant. She quickly got up to Galinda's face - the blonde didn't see her true face, so Jo hopes - and snarls at her in an inhuman tone. Miss Upland's eyes became as wide as saucers while she stumbles back on her very own high heels.

"Wendy!" Jo shouts as he quickly puts himself between the humanoid creature and the trembling blonde. "Leave her alone! She just startled me, I'm not hurt or anything!"

Wendy snorted but still backed away. After making sure that her focus was on one of the masks, Jo turns to face Galinda - who is still staring at Wendy with wide eyes.

"I am so sorry for all of that," he quickly begins his apology. "It was really nothing personal or anything, she's just really protective of me."

Galinda blinked a couple of times, probably trying to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her and that very tall person had left her alone - now Jo was really hoping that she didn't see Wendy's face. "It's alright," she said after composing herself. "I can understand, being a celebrity means you gotta have a bouncer, right?"

Jo didn't know how to respond to that. He wasn't really a celebrity, just someone who is enjoying what he's doing and trying to make a living with the little things he has.

"Yeah, I guess so," he said after a bit with a small shrug.

Galinda nods, but then her face turns solemn - an expression that Jo didn't suspect on someone like her. "Um, is it alright if you could do me favor?"

Jo looks at her interest - even Wendy perks up from looking at the masks - and wonders what she would want from him. "Uh, what is it then?"

"Well, I know I might not look like it, but I know the Princess of Oz pretty well," she bragged, her perky attitude has returned. "Actually, we're besties for life!"

"Why am I not surprised?" Jo mumbled to Wendy, who snorts before they continue to listen to what the blonde has to say.

"Since you're going to be performing for her engagement party," Galinda continued like she didn't notice the small interruption. "I was wondering, could you _please_ do everything you can to make her happy?"

Now Jo wasn't expecting that. "Make her happy?" He repeated. "She's getting married, right? I thought she would already be happy."

Galinda cringed a little at that. "It's an arranged marriage," she informs him. "See, Elphie - that's my nickname for her, by the way - isn't exactly 'okay' with the whole thing. Not only it's an arranged marriage, but her groom-to-be is Fiyero Tiggular."

Jo had heard of him. Apparently, he is a Winkie Prince that hails from the Vinkus. He has heard from the female dancers that this Prince is a party-goer. He's well-known for throwing parties and having the best wine in all of Oz. They say that he was extremely good-looking, but Jo didn't care about that - he lives with someone like Wendy, for Oz's sake. What really got him listening was the Prince's extreme playboy nature.

As it turns out, Mr. Pretty Boy - one of those female dancers had called him that - would often use his looks to his advantage. Namely, seducing any pretty lady that could catch his eyes. He would use those women to warm up his bed at night and abandon them the next morning for more prettier girls. It was amazing how so many girls could fall under his spell even though they knew of his reputation.

Honestly, Jo was disgusted by the Prince's behavior. Here he was, a Prince with everything that someone like Jo or Wendy could ever wanted and yet he wastes his life away by getting drunked and treat women like they're nothing but toys for his amusement. Then again, Jo could never stand any guy who treats women like that - even if there are some out there who enjoy it.

Jo couldn't help but feel sympathy for those girls who were used like that. They were viewed as one simple thing that could bring pleasure to another while that person doesn't give them a second thought if they found someone 'better'. He knew what it was like to be used for only one thing and not to be considered someone with thoughts and feelings.

If it weren't for Wendy, he would've still been in that same position for the rest of his life.

Jo cringed as he thought about the marriage life between the Princess of Oz and the playboy Prince of Vinkus. "Yeah, I can see your point."

Galinda smiles with a hint of amusement in her years. "So, I know she's probably going to be miserable for awhile - because she's Elphie if you ever met her you would understand my point. Which is why I want her to be happy before her Wedding happens. Do you think can do that for me?"

Jo didn't know what to say at first. He didn't exactly know the Princess - personally, at least. But he still felt bad for her since she's getting married to a Prince who obviously won't be faithful to her. Maybe he could try to make her happy to remind her that there is still joy in the world that they live in.

"Alright, I'll do it," he confirms while clapping his hands together for a quick second. "I'll do my best to make the Princess happy."

He flinched slightly when the blonde gave out another ear-shrieking squeal. "Oh my Oz, thank you! You have no idea how much it means to me! See you and your bodyguard at the party!"

With that, the blonde left the aisle. Jo turned back to face Wendy, two of his fingers covering his right ear since he could hear a ringing, who is staring at him with curious, blank eyes.

"She was weird, wasn't she?"

Wendy snorts. _Are you realizing that just now?_

* * *

 **Our favorite little Blonde had made an appearance and meet the stars of this story. Who do you think our unlikely duo will meet next chapter? Don't be afraid to leave some reviews!**


	3. The Emerald Palace

**A/N: I am so happy at all the views I'm getting for this story! Remember, don't be afraid to drop a review whenever!**

 **Guest: Oh, thank you! It's awesome to know that you like this story even though it's not something you would normally read! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Fae'sFlower: It wouldn't be a _Wicked_ story without our little Blonde friend, right? I think there's no escaping the ship between Fiyero and Elphaba, honestly, through all the stories I've read. Yeah, Wendy is indeed blind, but she can see movement. Kinda like that T-Rex from _Jurassic Park_. Yes, Jo's dyslexic and it be explored further in the story. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **The Emerald Palace**

They had only settled in for a few hours before Madame Morrible - Jo still wanted to call her Fish Lady whenever he was alone with Wendy - came and told them that the Wizard will be expecting them now. Immediately, the band broke into a cheerful chorus. It took Wendy screeching at them to get them to stop playing since they couldn't hear everyone shouting at them to stop. Madame Morrible was staring at Wendy's hunched figure with wide eyes before she announced them to get ready for the Wizard.

Jo had taken his novel and the typewriter with him - he didn't exactly trust the maids since they probably couldn't read braille as well as he and Wendy do - while Wendy took her loom with her - she didn't exactly care much about meeting the Wizard, Jo suspected, so he assumed she brought it with her to keep herself from getting bored - along with case of milk. Madame Morrible had given them a strange glance, but she looked away when Wendy turned her head in her direction.

"Wendy, please try to be nice," Jo told her as they make their way to the carriages. "I get that Wizard wasn't around when you were human, but things are probably different from your time. The Wizard is the ruler of Oz, so don't try to scare him or his daughter. You know how much I hate seeing you in chains."

Wendy gave out a grumble. _I'll try,_ he imagined her saying. It didn't make Jo feel any better, but he knew Wendy would never do anything to upset him.

When they reached the big marble gates that will lead them to the Emerald Palace, Jo quickly stuck Wendy's hand out the window and have her feel the cold marble against her ragged skin. Since Wendy's vision has been reduced to movement and shapes, she had to rely on her other senses to get her around. One of those things were her touch; she had to touch a few places to get a sense on how big they are. Jo, however, thought it would be the best way to give her an idea on what the Emerald Palace could be like.

"What do you think, Wendy?" he asked after the carriage started moving again, watching Wendy rub her uneven fingers together. "Big and smooth, right?"

She just gave him a shrug and went back to her loom. Getting her interested in the Emerald Palace seemed harder than he thought. Then again, he should probably suspect this since Wendy can be pretty prideful from time to time.

When they arrived at the doors that would lead them to the Wizard after they reached the Palace, they were told by Madame Morrible to wait outside while she informed the Wizard of their arrival. Once the Fish Lady was behind the doors, this gave most of the group members to look around the large hallway that they're in. Keyword; _most_. Wendy had decided to keep doing her weaving as she leaned back against the wall, her blind eyes entirely focused on the loom in front of her.

Jo couldn't help but whistle as he saw one the giant paintings that showed the Emerald City in a great light. "You know, Wendy? I really wished you could see things in detail because I know you would be breathless from seeing this hallway."

The Animal Master gave out a snort. "Well, maybe she should've thought about that before she decided to eat-"

A growl from behind him made the Animal Master tensed once he realized who was behind him and breathing her hot breath on his neck. He willed himself not to move, knowing that Wendy's vision on him will be invisible and hoped that she would think that he moved to another spot.

However, despite his stillness, Wendy could still tell that he was right in front of her. Just because she couldn't see him now didn't mean that he wasn't in front of her. Despite her years of dehumanization before she met Jo, Wendy was still smart enough to know that the person that was previously there is still in front of her because they couldn't go anywhere without moving.

But that didn't mean she couldn't resist the chance of teasing him. So, she cocked her head in a few areas to make it look like she was looking for him. She then pretended to give up by moving back to her position on the wall and returned to her weaving. A sigh could be heard and a someone's figure was suddenly brightened in her vision, telling her that the Animal Master has relaxed and thinks it's safe to move again.

Wendy could feel a laugh rumble from her throat. It was just so easy to trick people.

"I don't understand her," Babyface spoke up, having to see what Wendy did to the Animal Master before he turned his attention to Jo. "When she's around you, she's like a Mama Bear. But when she's around us else she acts like we're her toys!"

"Not to mention she's not, at least, a bit excited to meet the Wizard," one of the Puppies said from the back. "Everyone in Oz would love to meet the Wonderful Wizard of Oz! But she's looked like she's seen Ozma herself and doesn't have any care in Oz."

Jo sighed - he didn't want to get Wendy into another tunnel vision again, but he knew that everyone is still going to be complaining about her behavior until he explained the reason for her behavior.

"Well, Wendy can be a little prideful most of the time," he begins, gaining everyone's attention. "Think about it from her perspective; she's probably the oldest Ozian to ever live since she was around when the Ozmas were ruling and suddenly she's in a new time where there's this new guy ruling Oz. Don't you think that she would think that she's more intelligent than the Wizard since she's technically older than him?"

The group becomes silence afterward, now understanding where all of Wendy's pride is coming from. As the old saying goes: with age comes wisdom.

"Also," Jo turned his head to glare at the Animal Master. "You know as well as I do on why Wendy did what she did to become like this. There was no other option so she became desperate. I bet you would be too if you were trapped somewhere and was cut off from supplies."

The Animal Master didn't say anything. He knew that the young boy was right and it wasn't fair to ridicule Wendy for her past actions. No matter how horrifying it was, he knew that Wendy didn't have much of a choice since it was the only way she could survive anymore. Even if it did cost her humanity.

No one said anything after that. Jo had looked over to Wendy to see how she was reacting to all of this but found her entirely focused on the loom in front of her. He could see, however, that she was doing it quicker. Before she would usually slow down due to her bad eye-sight but now she seemed to be in a rush to finish it.

Not that he can blame her, though. Jo knew how Wendy would get when it comes to her human past - at least, the part that she remembers. He knew that she felt entirely horrified with herself - although, it could be the human side talking there - about one small detail of the time she was transformed to what she was now and he promised her he would never tell another soul of that small detail.

Thankfully, the awkward silence was stopped by Madame Morrible opening with a terrifying smile curled up in her wrinkly face. "The Wizard would like to see all of you now."

Immediately they all - minus Wendy - tensed up. Jo looked over at his deformed friend, who is still working on her weaving very fast. "Wendy," she turned hear head in his direction. "We're going to see the Wizard now, you have to put that away." She gave a sigh, but put the loom in her robe, nonetheless. Jo then grabbed her hand and began to lead her into the Throne Room behind everyone else.

The Throne Room was bigger than they could ever imagine. In the middle of the rich, emerald floor is a large, emerald green throne with white steps connecting it to the floor. All around them are green curtains, hiding the walls that were behind them. Some part of Jo was glad that Wendy was also color blind because the amount of green inside this room would definitely make her uncomfortable.

Then they realized they couldn't see the powerful ruler himself inside this gigantic room.

"Hey, where is he?" A Puppy asked.

"We got scammed!" Another Puppy shouted, causing all of them to bark simultaneously. It only took Wendy screeching at them that they finally stopped.

Before anyone could do anything else, there was a loud _thud_ from behind the curtains, thus causing them all to jump. Jo didn't have time to react as Wendy suddenly snatched him into her arms and snarled in the direction of the noise.

"Sorry! So sorry!" A grizzled voice came from the curtains and before they could knew it a man came stumbling out of the curtains. He was an aging old man who could probably be in his late sixties. His frizzled, white hair was already fading while his mustache seemed more fuller. He wore a white polka-dotted black shirt underneath a gray trench coat with a black-and-white striped tie around his neck and matching pants with black dress shoes.

The man was panting slightly, gesturing towards the curtains in a sort of frenzy. "I was working on something back there right when Morrible came, I thought I could stop my work before you all got in." He sighed and leaned on his knees to catch his breath.

Everyone was completely speechless at the scene in front of them, even Wendy - who was previously tensed - didn't know what to make of this man in front of her. Finally, Colpin stepped forward. "Um, excuse me? But, are you the Wizard?"

Hearing this made the man straighten up and fix his coat. "Oh, yes! I am the Wonderful Wizard of Oz. I assume that you're the Ring Master of the _Glikkun's Palooza_ , Colpin, correct?"

This made the man smile. "Oh, yes!" He turned his head to the other members of the group. "This is our Animal Master, who trains all animals to perform for the crowd," the man himself gave the Wizard a firm nod. "Our Palooza Band, who performs all our suspenseful but entertaining music," said band quickly performed their introductory song that showed just how suspenseful and entertaining they are. "The lovely Lotus Ladies," the female ladies gave the Wizard graceful wave. "Our comedy act, Babyface and his little Puppies," the Puppies began to bark at once with Babyface trying to calm them down.

"And finally," Colpin gestured over to Wendy - who is still holding Jo in her arms securely as she stares in the Wizard's direction. "Our own little lead dancer, the Chim Dancer himself, Jo." The young boy gave the Wizard an awkward wave due to the position he's currently in.

"Oh, it's so wonderful to meet all of you!" The Wizard shouted with an excited gleam in his eyes.

His gaze then drifted over to Wendy's towering figure. "And, who is this?"

"Oh, this is Wendy," Jo introduced the deformed human before Colpin could say anything. "She's one of the original members with me and Colpin, she's my personal helper when I'm dancing."

The Wizard's eyes shone with curiosity. "Wait, I know what the _Glikkun's Palooza_ used to do originally, but how come I never heard of someone like Wendy during that time?"

Jo could feel himself freezing. How was he supposed to answer that?

"Oh, Wendy was part of an upcoming attraction," thankfully, Colpin was quick to cover it - it wasn't even a lie, anyway. "The attraction was supposed to be open but then the incident happened a few nights before it could be open and since Wendy had nowhere to go, she decided to stay with Master Jo."

The Wizard nods in understanding. "I see," he then turns to Wendy and stuck out his hand for her. "It's very nice to meet you, then, Miss Wendy."

She made no move to grab his hand.

Jo silently nudges her shoulder after a bit. "Wendy, he's asking for you to shake his hand. You remember how to do that, right?"

She still didn't move.

Jo had to bite his lip before he looked over to the Wizard to give him an apologetic face. "I'm sorry about her, I'm really the only person she likes."

"Oh, don't worry about that," the Wizard waved it off as he lowered his hand. "You see, I have a gift. That gift is by reading a person and knowing who they are. For Wendy, my dear boy, I know that I already like her."

"Well," Jo honestly didn't know how to respond to that. "I guess you got into the Wizard's good graces quicker than we thought, Wendy."

He was met by silence. He was wondering if Wendy was either zoning out from the Wizard's talk or if she was waiting for the Wizard to give her a good reason to tear him apart.

"Now, then," the Wizard directed everyone's attention to him. "You know the reason why I brought you all to the Emerald Palace; you are to perform at my Daughter's engagement party. During your stay here at the Emerald Palace, you will be given five days to rehearse before the Engagement Party. Maybe if your performances turn out better than expected, you all could perform at the Wedding and have your payment doubled."

Hearing this made them all broke into excited murmuring. Jo could feel himself laughing with excitement as he looked at Wendy's blank eyes through the new mask that she's wearing.

"Now, move along, all of you," the Wizard gestured his arms towards the door, making everyone believe that it was their time to leave. "I expect you all to be properly rested even before your rehearsals. Madame Morrible will show you to your rooms while you stay at the palace."

With that, the members of _Glikkun's Palooza_ made their way out of the Throne Room, leaving the Wizard by himself.

"It was a good thing we brought all of our stuff with us, right Wendy?" Jo whispered in the deformed human's ear after a while. "That way we won't have to go back and forth between the hotel and the Palace."

This time, Wendy gave out a snort of amusement.

* * *

Oscar Diggs - otherwise known as the Wonderful Wizard of Oz to most people - sighed while rubbing his aching eyes as he walked through the darker corridors. The entire day was stressful; he had to reports to write, had many meetings to attend, and tried to fix a few bugs on one of his inventions. It was completely tiring, he had almost considered heading on down to his room, flopping down onto his bed, and snooze away for all day and night.

But he had one more thing to take care of before he could turn in.

He stopped once he reached the door at the end of the hall. Since it was nighttime, the only source of light he has right now are the candles that had been lit up by the maids a while ago. But, even with the little light source that they provided everything still felt cold and dark. Just staring at this white door only increased the feeling of dread inside him.

It didn't stop him, however, from knocking on the door.

"My dear, are you awake?"

Silence.

"Dear, I understand you don't want to talk to me but try to understand. You know that this was the only way of making sure your dream came true. Where's that little girl who was willing to give up her own happiness for others?"

Still silence.

"My dear, please. I am so sorry about what happened before. Won't you please talk to me?"

Nothing. No sound came from the door. The silence reminded him of why there was no response coming from the door and that increased the guilt within. He did his best not to sob as spoke in a strained voice, "Goodnight, my dear."

He left the hall after that, noticing how the flames on all candles inside the Palace were flickering slightly. In fact, no human inside the Palace noticed how the lights were flickering dangerous close to going out and sending the Palace into sudden darkness.

* * *

The keyword was human.

Wendy stopped in the middle of walking with Jo to their room once she noticed something strange in her vision. It couldn't be Jo because even though his figure brightened her entire vision it didn't mean that his own figure could brighten itself even when he was moving. Then that mean someone or something was tampering with the candles.

But no human themselves could tamper with all the flames inside this Palace. Then that mean that whoever is doing this has to be very powerful. Powerful enough to tamper with the elements around them. Maybe even have the power to harm those around them.

"Wendy?" She broke out of her concentration from the bright flames to stare into the direction of where she heard her little boy's voice. "What are you looking at? Come on, we're supposed to catch up with that weird Fish Lady."

Wendy couldn't will herself to chuckle at the silly little nickname her boy gave to that strange woman. She was too occupied with the possible threat that's hidden within these halls. She needed to get Jo out of here. Away from the threat that could hurt him. Or kill him. No... Jo wants to be here. She had never heard him so happy before. She wants him to be happy. But, she also wants him to be safe. Both sides are fighting and she doesn't know who to listen too.

Let her think for a moment.

She'll stay by Jo's side. Yes, that will work. She will stay by his side and wait for the threat to reveal themselves. That way she will deal with them herself.

"Wendy, come on!"

She finally found movement in her legs again and followed right behind Jo's small figure.

Nothing was ever going to hurt her little boy again. Not if she has anything to do about it.

* * *

 **So our heroes have meet the Wizard of Oz and Wendy has noticed something strange within the walls of the Emerald Palace. Uh-oh, this could only smell trouble between our humanoid beast and our green-skinned friend.**

 **First half of the next chapter is going to be told from another OC that's about to be introduced and is gonna impact our two main ones' visit.**

 **Before I leave I'm gonna ask you reviewers a question; what do you guys think of Wendy and Jo? Like, do you like their characters? Is there something you're curious to know about one of them? What are your favorite things about them? I'm just curious.**


	4. The Engagement Party

**A/N: We all want to see Elphaba meet Wendy and Jo, don't we? They're all in the same chapter together, but... Well, you'll have to find out for yourselves.**

 **Just Me: All answers will be revealed in due time, my friend. Right now I'm just establishing some of the plots and introducing characters.**

 **Guest: It's really wonderful (no pun intended) that you're enjoying this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Fae'sFlower: I think this chapter will put your theory to rest, Your Majesty. And like I said before, your questions will be answered in due time.**

* * *

 **The Engagement Party**

It was the day of the Engagement Party, many dignitaries or people who found a way to buy their way in were gathered around in the ballroom where the entertainment and activities will be held. As many people gather around the stage where the entertainment was taking place, the nobles decided to take this chance to gossip with each other. There was one noble lady that was trying to strike a conversation with her about how a princess from Ix slept with a nobleman from Gillikin, but Adette paid her no mind.

If it were up to her Adette would still be in her room back in Adurin Iir and reading a book, not attending her stupid cousin's engagement party with all of these equally stupid dignitaries. Why did she even let her aunt drag her off to the Emerald City in the first place?

"Your hair is short."

Adette turned her head towards the direction of the noble lady who said that her icy-blue eyes almost warning her to not say anything else that was blunt about her above-shouldered hair.

Apparently, she didn't catch the warning. "Why is your hair short? It is _very_ unbecoming of a princess."

She paused, her eyes never leaving the lady's pompous eyes. "It's a new trend going on," she said with a straight face. "Did you know that short hair is a fashion statement? I mean, all the men like it. So, why shouldn't it be the same for girls?"

The way that woman gasped before she huffed and moved her seat away from her was hilarious. Serves her right for thinking that she could say anything she wanted without consequences. She would have laughed if she didn't saw the look her aunt Baxiana as giving her.

"Adette, how many times must I tell you?" Baxiana begins but Adette tried to pay her no mind by turning her body away, but she still kept going. "You are the Crowned Princess of Vinkus. While you may not entirely like them, it is important to set an example for Vinkus."

"Even when they definitely deserve it?" She replied hotly, not making eye contact with her aunt.

There was silence afterward and it made Adette feel bad for snapping. She knew that her aunt and uncle already have to deal with her stupid cousin - Fiyero Tiggular - and his equally stupid Dancing-Through-Life phase, but Adette couldn't help herself. It was because of her cousin's behavior that she was acting the way she was. She had tried to explain this to her aunt once, but she waved off her words.

"You are still a princess, Adette," Baxiana had said to her in the throne room. "I know it's hard to feel confident because of the way Fiyero has been behaving, but don't let it get to you. It would only encourage him to continue with his phase."

She tried. She really did. But as she continues to watch Fiyero, her brother and their equally stupid friends drink, party, and bedding ever girl they saw had not only made her annoyance for them grow but the hopes of their son finally growing up became demolished for the King and Queen of Vinkus.

It was then Adette couldn't take it anymore. She tried to be the beautiful, proper princess everyone expected her to be, but she couldn't stand it when it gave boys the chance to think she's like all those girls that most of the males in her family slept with; a pretty little pearl that is only used for the pleasure of the male population. She hated it. Which is why she wore pants to the party and cut her hair a while back.

Her aunt had been furious when she found out about her hair but she knew that at that point it was too late. Adette had shown who she wanted to be and nobody could stop her from making her decision. She was laughed at by Fiyero and her brother when they found out she was wearing pants for the rest of her life - as she had claimed - but she ignored them. She will never be like those silly roses that fall for men's trap.

Everyone began to clap - expect for Fiyero, who was passed out drunk right next to his father, and the Princess, who has a sullen look on her face - as one of the acts were done. Apparently, it was about some comedy act where an overweight man called Babyface - his face did actually remind her of a chubby baby, so she could see why he was called that - and his group of Puppies going on misadventures. This time act was apparently about one of the Puppies breaking something that belongs to Babyface and was trying to find many ways to fix that problem before Babyface woke up from his long nap.

A part of Adette would have found the whole act hilarious if she didn't found herself focusing on something else. For the whole time since the party began, a hooded figure sat on a stool right near the stage staring them all like a hawk towards its prey. Someone had told her that this was the bodyguard for these performers, and she could see why - to some degree. This person was incredibly tall, almost to the point that the stage was almost like a step to a stairwell for them. If not knowing what this person looks like underneath that hood doesn't scare someone, then their height would obviously intimidate them.

Adette did her best to keep her eyes set on the figure as their head slowly scanned the room where everyone sat. Sometimes their attention will remain on her for a moment before resuming its guard-like watch over the audience. It made Adette wonder why this person didn't act on it yet. As far as she knew, most people don't like to be stared at.

 _Unless they're blind,_ she thought but quickly dismissed that thought. If the performers wanted to hire a good bodyguard then they wouldn't have hired someone that was blind. Would they?

After Babyface and his Puppies left the stage, the Ringmaster - Colpin, she heard from one of those dignitaries - keeping came on, laughing with excitement. "Oh, Babyface was always such a rower! Makes you wonder how his mother handled him in labor," pausing to let the crowd laugh, Colpin continued. "Now, for our next performance is someone that all you little ladies love. The one boy that I know who isn't afraid to dance in public - yes, I'm looking at you, Mister-"

Out of the corner of her eye, Adette saw the figure stand up and move closer to the stage with a tambourine in hand - the only movement she ever saw them did this whole time. She wondered why would this performer be any different than the others.

"-I've seen you dance," Colpin finished his joke before he addressed the rest of the crowd. "Please, let us give a warm welcome," the band started to play an introduction song with the figure joining in by clapping their large hand against the tambourine. "To our lead dancer, the Chim Dancer!"

With that, a blue smoke enveloped Colpin and he disappeared within it. Out of the smoke came a boy her age, down on one knee with a tambourine close to his chest. If Adette had been paying attention she would have noticed a large uproar of cheers within the room even though everyone inside the room was just clapping at the boy's entrance.

Adette never believed in love-at-first-sight - she lived with a playboy cousin so that wasn't the best example of love - but upon seeing the boy on stage she realized she couldn't look away. She saw the boy began his dance with the tambourine, his dancing style perfectly matching the band's music; excitement and joy. Adette could feel her heart leap whenever the boy did a twirl with a small jump while landing on his feet perfectly. There were not a lot of boys her age that would be caught dead dancing - they mostly preferred to be hunters - on a stage in front of a crowd, but this boy showed no problems with dancing. It looked like he enjoyed what he was doing no matter what other people thought.

Adette didn't know a lot of people who would do that.

"He's quite a dancer, isn't he?" Baxiana said after a while, watching the boy doing cartwheels on the stage.

"I know Fiyero would kill me for saying this, but I think someone had just usurped his Dancing title." Marillot - the kind of Vinkus, the father of Fiyero Tiggular, and the uncle of Adette Tiggular - laughed at the mere thought of his son's face.

Baxiana turned to her young niece. "What do you think, dear?" She asked, but Adette paid her no mind. Her icy-blue eyes remain on the Chim Dancer, who had begun to twirl around a support beam from the stage with one hand while his other hand played the tambourine. Every once in a while their eyes would meet, two dark orbs staring into a pair of icy ones. She thought she saw something in his eyes for a moment before he continued on with the performance.

Adette could feel her heart pounding right behind her chest. She placed her hand over it and was surprised to find it beating at such a fast pace. _What's going on with me?_ Adette shook her head before going back to watching the performance where that weird bodyguard from before came on the stage and started to dance with the boy.

* * *

Oscar could feel himself smiling slightly as he watched the young man dance with his tall friend on stage. He could tell that there was a very deep bond between them and to see it for himself brought a sort of happiness to his heart. It was always so wonderful to see everyone happy. Judging the way everyone was watching the performance, he could tell that everyone in this room was happy.

Except for one person.

He turned to his young daughter, who was green-skinned with long raven strands that were tied into a beautiful French braid as she wore a stunning red dress with a black trimming that flows to the floor like an elegant waterfall, and frowns once he sees that she wasn't even looking at the performance.

"Elphaba, dear," he said gently, catching her attention as her steely dark eyes stare at him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she replied coldly before turning away from him.

He sighs. "Fabala-"

"Don't call me that."

Oscar tried again. "Elphaba, I know that you are very angry at me, but you have to look at the outcome of this engagement. We will have a closer bond with the Vinkus than we ever had before. Animals will finally be safe, wasn't that what you wanted?"

"Did I want to get married to an ignorant prince?" She asked sarcastically. "No, I did not!"

The chandelier above the stage began to move slightly. No one noticed it except for a certain mutated human. She had ceased her dancing to stare up at the chandelier in anticipation. No one noticed her sudden stop and continued to watch the young boy dance away.

"Look, Elphaba," Oscar sighed. "I know that your behavior has something more to do than this engagement. If you could just tell me-"

"I don't have to tell you anything!" The chandelier was slowly beginning to rock. "What gives you the right to butt in on my business?" The rocking began to speed, making Wendy step closer to the stage. "You were never there for me when I needed you," People began to notice the chandelier and murmured nervously amongst themselves. "So, why don't you do me a favor and shut up!"

The wires from the chandelier began to break, one by one until there was only wire left. Everyone in the crowd began to scream when they saw how dangerously close the chandelier to falling, even the band had stopped playing when they saw it. Jo was the last one to notice. In the middle of his performance, he saw everyone seemly staring up at him in horror. He wondered what was happening, did he do something wrong?

Then he heard it. The last wire breaking. Jo whipped his head up to only see thousands of gigantic white crystals making their way towards him. Time had slowed down and Jo didn't know how to react. His mind couldn't fully process how something like this could be happening. His lack of movement seems to have become his downfall as the chandelier was ready to land on top of him.

He would've died at that spot if somebody didn't wrap their skinny arms around his little torso and dragged him away from the stage at inhuman speed.

The last thing he remembered before blacking out was the sound of glass breaking loudly in his ears, hundreds of people screaming, and the screeches of concern from Wendy.

* * *

The moment Jo came too, he found himself on his bed back in his room where he was sharing with Wendy and found his mutated friend in the middle of an argument with a nurse.

"Excuse me, do you have any medical experience?" The nurse asked hotly, probably feed up with Wendy's stubborn nature. When Wendy didn't respond to that, she declared, "No? Good. Now, move aside and let me-"

Completely tired of this woman's nonsense, Wendy grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the room with no problems at all. Ignoring her cries of protest, Wendy tossed her out into the hall before slamming the door in her face, as if to say, _And stay out!_

"You know, you could always try to learn to be a little more gentle, Wendy," Jo remarks, catching Wendy's attention immediately. Before he knew it, he was already by his side whilst taking off her hood and her mask - now Jo knew that the nurse didn't see her face so he could breathe easily. Her large, blank eyes stare at him as if to say, _Are you alright?_

"I'm fine. Thanks to you," Jo softly patted her sharp cheeks in gratitude. "Once again, you save me. What was this, the fiftieth time since we've met that you saved me?

Wendy gave him a look. _Do I look like I keep track of those types of things?_

Jo laughed at her face and was about to say something else when a knock at the door cut him off. Wendy turned her head to growl at the door - she probably believed it was the nurse still trying to get in. But that thought proved to be wrong when they heard a familiar aging voice from behind the door.

"Excuse me, Jo?" It was the Wizard. "Or if this is Wendy, may I come?"

Jo slightly nudges the deformed human. "It's okay, Wendy." He told her, so she made her way over to the door - not without putting her hood and mask back on. When she opened the door, it was, indeed, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz standing behind the door with his top hat on.

"Ah, good afternoon, Wendy." He greeted her as he entered the room. Wendy didn't say anything as she closed the door and leaned against it, watching the man's every move.

The Wizard then took notice of the young boy sitting up in his bed. "Ah! My boy, how are you?" He slowly making his way over, probably sensing Wendy's tenseness when she saw getting close to her boy.

Jo shrugged as if it were nothing. "I'm good," his thoughts were then turned back to the chandelier. "Hey, what happened during the party? The last thing I remembered was that chandelier about to fall on me and everyone screaming."

"Oh, I see," the Wizard nodded, taking off his hat. "Well, after Wendy saved you everyone went into a panic. We had to escort all the guests out. Thankfully, no one was hurt. Your friend, Wendy, was in an absolute frenzy. She wouldn't let anyone near you, not even the doctors."

Jo nodded. He expected Wendy to not accept help from the doctors, she was too stubborn. "Did you figure out what happened with the chandelier?"

For some reason, the Wizard looked a little uncomfortable mentioning that. "Oh, it was just a fault in the wires," he said with a wave of his hand. "Nothing to worry about, young man."

Jo could tell that the Wizard knew more than he was letting on, but decided to drop it. "So, anything else that I need to know about? Please don't tell me you're gonna be bringing in doctors to check on me," he interrupted before the Wizard could say anything - he knew he shouldn't be doing that with Oz's most famous ruler, but he's just _so_ tired from that whole thing. "Trust me, Wendy hates it when doctors check up on me - if you didn't see what happened with that nurse a few minutes ago."

There was a snort from behind them, but the two males paid her no mind.

"Oh, no, my boy," the Wizard said reassuringly. "By the looks of things, Wendy seems to have done a spectacular job at taking care of you. There won't be any need for a doctor," hearing this made Jo sighed in relief. "There is also one more thing I like to mention," Jo turns his attention back to the Wizard. "Despite that sudden scare, everyone loved the _Glikkun's Palooza_ performances. In fact, they're wondering if you're going to perform at the wedding."

Jo thought his jaw had left his body since he was opening it so wide. "Excuse me - what?"

"Your performances went well enough that the guests were craving for more," the Wizard smiles at seeing the boy's reaction. "I may not know much about a performer's life, but I'm assuming the expression is: "Give the people what they want"?"

The boy's face broke into a huge grin that confirmed the Wizard's question. "Well, I leave you two alone," he took off his hat before making his way over to the door. "Good day, Wendy," he bowed to her before he left the room, leaving the two friends alone to process what he just said.

"Oh my Oz, Wendy!" Jo gasps out as the deformed human made her way over to him and sat on his bed. "I can't believe this is _actually_ happening! We get a chance to perform at the Wedding! It's going to be the biggest step _Glikkun's Palooza_ ever had! This so awesome-!"

He stopped his excited chant when he took notice of how Wendy didn't seem to be paying attention to what he was actually saying. She was just staring at him, her milky eyes never leaving his form.

Jo instantly recognized what she was doing. "I know what you're thinking, Wendy," he said softly, reaching for her gloved hand and holding it gently. "And I'm fine. You saved my life."

She didn't say anything. She just brought him into her arms, folding her long and skinny limb around his small torso while placing her head on top of his mess of a hair. Jo sighed, knowing that Wendy will only do this to convince herself that he's alright. He just sat there in her arms to give her a moment to know that everything was alright.

But Wendy knew that everything was not alright. She didn't believe a single clock tick of what that Wizard said. She knew what she saw; that chandelier was manipulated to fall. Just like how those candles were manipulated to nearly go out on themselves. That threat was within the crowd of guests, and they almost _killed_ her little boy.

She will find this threat. And when she does, she'll make them pay for even _thinking_ about harming her little Jo for the rest of their pitiful lives.

* * *

 **So, that happened. Everyone, meet Adette Tiggular! I know we all want to see Elphaba interact with Wendy and Jo, but there's a purpose for this chapter! It's affecting the meeting between two characters. You all can probably guess who those two characters are.**

 **But out of curiosity, though, how do you Elphaba fans think she's going to interact with Wendy and Jo?**


	5. The Brothel Encounter

**WARNING!**

 **THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER CONTAINS A BROTHEL, WHICH BRINGS IN SEXUAL THEMES**

 **VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!**

 **A/N: I don't know who I should be afraid for more when they encountered Wendy, Fiyero or Elphaba. Oz only knows... Anyway, this chapter was supposed to be a little longer but I decided to cut it just so I could post it today. I hope you enjoy it, despite the warning I gave above.**

 **Just Me: Yeah, I can definitely imagine Elphaba and Wendy clashing. It's not a pretty sight...**

 **Fae'sFlower: Oh, you have no idea... *Cringes* Well, I can imagine the original Elphaba clashing with Wendy a lot, not so sure about my version of Elphaba, though. Also, Wendy's not a werewolf. If you remember in the first chapter it said she looked like a walking skeleton. I'm pretty sure the description didn't mention about her having any hair XD But don't worry, we'll find out what she is in the next chapter!**

* * *

 **The Brothel Encounter**

It didn't take Jo long to realize that something was wrong with Wendy. Ever since that incident at the Engagement Party Wendy has been steadily growing more paranoid; she refused to go on her hunts and would only eat when Jo manages to bribe the chiefs into giving him raw meat, she would growl at anyone she was unfamiliar with, and she's always looking off into the distance more often than she used too. Jo could probably understand why she was acting weird - she nearly lost him to a chandelier so it would make sense she would get clingy after a while - but he couldn't stand her not taking care of herself in the way she's supposed too. He knew that she was desperately hungry - no matter how much she claims she can control it he knew that her species will always be hungry - and to see her starving herself made him draw the line in the sand.

So he decided to go on a night out in the Emerald City with her.

"Trust me, Wendy, you'll thank me later," Jo grumbled as he dragged her across the streets by her arms. Even though he knew that Wendy would just lift him off the ground whenever she wanted too, it still didn't stop him. Thankfully, the deformed human let him lead her way through the crowded streets, despite her previous protests.

They finally found the place they were spending their night out; _The Emerald's Cove_. It was a small tavern near the outskirts of the city. The sign actually had a gigantic glowing emerald on top of the building so Jo was almost blinded by that bright light until he brought his hand up to cover his eyes. He could hear Wendy grumbling from behind him.

"Okay, so we're not off to a good start," he admitted, which made Wendy snort at that. "Hey, don't be so pessimistic before we even get there, Wendy! You'll like it there, they have this new drink called _Butterbeer_ and I hear it tastes really good. Besides, you need something else to drink other than that plain lake water."

Another snort from her but she didn't protest as she and Jo entered the tavern and immediately took their seats at the bar near the tavern. The sight was kind of awkward, though, since Wendy was technically eight feet tall and her knees practically reached her chest. Thankfully, no one inside the tavern even bothered to comment on it.

A tall man from behind the counter walked over to them. "What can I get you?" It sounded like he rehearsed it so many times that he became tired of hearing it from his own mouth.

"Two cups of butterbeer, please," Jo ordered, which the man nod too before going off to prepare their drinks. "Can you have one of the cups be extra large?"

The man didn't say anything as he disappeared into another room.

Wendy grumbled after watching a man stumble out of his chair, completely drunk. _Why are we here again?_

"I thought we deserved the night out, Wendy," he told her. "We've been practicing our act for the Wedding non-stop these past few days. You know the Animal Master recommended this place because of all the new butterbeer.

She turned her head into his direction and he could see her milky white eyes underneath the hood. _Is that really the best lie you can come up with?_

"Okay, you got me," Jo sighs. "Wendy, I know you're afraid of something like the chandelier to happen again, but I'm fine. Really. You don't have to act so paranoidly all the time. I'm sure that whoever caused the chandelier to fall won't make the same thing happened twice."

 _You'd be surprised at how stupid humans can get nowadays_.

He couldn't argue with her on that. The eleven-year-old decided to drop the conversation when he saw the bartender coming back with one small pint in one hand and a _very_ large mug in the other. Each cup was slowly dripping with what looked like to be some sort of cream soda and foam. The large mug was apparently dripping more than the other.

"Here ya go," the man grumbled as he slid the drinks over to them - Jo tried to ignore the way his drink spilled a little bit on the counter. "Two drinks of butterbeer. Let's hope your friend's stomach can handle all that butterscotch." With that, the man left to attend another customer.

Wendy had taken the mug into her large hand and stare at it in disdain. _What in Oz's name is this?_

"It's butterbeer, Wendy," Jo said, taking a sip from his pint - he shuddered slightly at the cold feeling of slightly sticky butterscotch running down his throat, thank Oz it wasn't alcoholic. "It's supposed to taste like butterscotch. It's very sweet."

Wendy didn't make any further movements other than staring at the bubbling substance that was within her hands. He thought he might have to actually buy water when Wendy's other hand reached for her mask and placed it on the counter. Jo watched with anticipation as Wendy brought the mug up to her lipless mouth and took a sip out of the sticky drink. She dragged her pale purple tongue across her deformed teeth to try and fully process the strange sensation in her mouth.

"So, what do you think?" Jo asked after a while. Wendy didn't say anything. He couldn't even guess what she was thinking since she was doing _that_ face again. The kind of face she would use to hide what she was feeling. Whenever she does that face Jo could never fully figure out what she's actually thinking.

He thought he fell victim once again to his friend's stupid hubris when he saw Wendy slowly lifted the mug back to her mouth out of the corner of his eyes.

"Finally decided to swallow your pride, huh?" Jo gave her a knowing smile. The deformed human grumbled in annoyance once she realized that she was caught. It was so rare for Wendy to let go of her pride and Jo had never really found the source of that, but when she does it usually wasn't a pretty sight. Thankfully, Jo was the one to make her let go of her pride so now she's just really grumpy.

Jo would have laughed at her expression if it weren't for the insanely loud music that was suddenly pounding in his ears. Yelping, Jo whipped his head around to find the source of the music only to find a group of men at the back of the Tavern. One of them was playing trombone quite horribly, but all the others didn't seem to mind as they flopped around like fishes out of the water. Even a blind person could tell that these people were drunk and that one blind person wasn't like the noise any more than he does.

"Aren't you gonna do something about them?" Jo demanded to that same bartender when they walked by. "They're practically causing a riot!" Wendy snarled in agreement.

The bartender was caught off guard by the sudden snarl from Wendy but shook it off. "Kid, things like this always happen," he explains. "Besides, don't you know who one of those men are?"

"Should that even matter?" Jo bites back.

"That there is Fiyero Tiggular," the man continued as if he didn't hear him. "That prince with the reputation with the ladies. Heard he's getting married to the Princess of Oz so his friends are throwing him a bachelor party. Not that can I blame since that Princess isn't exactly easy to be with."

Jo watched with narrowed eyes as the man walks away. "That still doesn't give him and his friends the right to act like ravenous squirrels!" The man ignored him and went off to tender another customer.

Jo sighs before he turned his head to face the party animals and his face turns into a disgusted grimace once he realized which man was Fiyero Tiggular. "You know something, Wendy," he spoke, catching the humanoid's attention. "I envied you for being blind. And that's because you don't have to see grown men wearing tight white pants."

Wendy's eyes shone with confusion. Another thing he could envy her about was her lack of fashion sense - unless you count her picky moments when they go shopping. He took another look at the Prince and his crusaders and his eyes widen when he saw three women that were dressed as strippers and "dancing" around those men.

"Uh..." Jo shook the same bartender's arm when he passed by. "Why are there strippers here?" Wendy heard the trembled in his voice and took a look at the place where she saw those baboons. Her eyes slowly widen in horror once she saw feminine figures doing that horrible body language amongst those masculine figures. How dare they relish in that horrendous act in front of her little boy!

"You didn't know?" The man looked genuinely shocked at Jo's expression. " _The Emerald's Cove_ isn't just some Tavern, boy, it's a brothel. I thought you would have-"

He was caught off when Jo unexpectedly began to cough. They started out small and simple before they gradually turned into loud hacks that Wendy had to slap his back hard to try and get him to breathe normally. Eventually, he started to breathe normally again but that didn't last long when Jo suddenly began to gag as a familiar stab of pain shot through his stomach, only this time the pain doubled from his last episode.

"Is he alright?" The bartender looked genuinely concerned once he saw the boy began to gasp from the amount of pain he was in. "Should I go call a doctor-?" He jumps when Wendy actually shrieked at him before she made an arm gesture for him to move along and don't bothered with them again.

"I really think he needs to go see a-!" He was nearly knocked down to the ground when Wendy suddenly grabs him by the arm and shoves him aside with such force he never thought was possible for someone her size. He finally understood the message and scurried away from them as fast as possible.

The moment she saw that horrid man who allowed something like this happened to her little boy walk out of her sights she immediately reached into her cloak and brought out that jar of milk she kept in store in case little Jo would have an episode out of nowhere. After yanking the cap off she shoved it into his mouth, keeping his head in place so he could down all the medicine he needs.

It was only a few seconds she could feel him tapping her quite rapidly and she finally let the jar out of his mouth, watching how he took breaths. Whether it be from downing his medicine too fast or being relieved from the pain he was in, Wendy didn't take the time to dwell on it was she screwed the cap back on and put the jar back in her cloak.

"You know something, Wendy," Jo finally spoke after finding his voice once again. "I got to teach you to be gentler because sometimes I think you're lying when you said you have control over your own strength!"

Wendy rolled her eyes at that. She knew her own strength, she just wants to get her own message to the pain across. The sounds of sultry laughter immediately reminded her of why her little boy got an episode in the first place and it was because of that DISGUSTING act! Oh, when she gets her claws into their empty heads she'll-!

"Oh, no you don't!" Jo instantly realized what she was planning to do and quickly grabbed her arm before she could go anywhere. "Don't even think about it, Wendy! They don't even know me and it was my fault for overreacting!"

She wanted to protest that what happened wasn't an overreaction. Jo had no control over his reaction and the caused of it was COMPLETELY out of his own hands. But even if he did understand what she was actually saying, Wendy doubt he would even listen to her so she just slumped back down onto the stool with slumped shoulders.

Jo sighs - this night wasn't going the way he planned it. He was supposed to calm Wendy's nerves from that whole fiasco at the Engagement Party but he only seemed to increase it tenfold. He should have known the Animal Master would go to a brothel - if his behavior with the female dancers should have told him enough - so it was his own fault for not fully checking _The Emerald's Cove_ properly. Why couldn't he do anything right?

"Stop it!"

The two friends whipped their heads around to the so-called party group when they heard that feminine voice cried out. One of the strippers was on the lap of one of those men but she didn't look too happy when that man began to touch her in places that shouldn't be mentioned.

"What's the matter, babe?" The drunk man asked with a smirk. "Worried you might not get the full version of the Tenmeadows Treatment? Well, don't worry, Avaric's gotcha covered..."

"I just had my appendix taken out, you prick!" The lady shouted, trying to get out of the man's grip. "I shouldn't even _be_ on common room duty tonight! Let me go!"

She was then roughly grabbed by her chin and was turned to face the man's face with his horrible alcoholic breath as his eyes darkened. "You wanna know what I hate?" He asks while his voice drops dangerously low. "It's girls not doing what they're supposed to be doing!"

When he saw him slapped the poor lady right to the ground and watched as his friends _laughed_ and _cheered_ him on for his actions, Jo could no longer stand back and watch this continue.

He immediately stormed out of his seat and he could feel Wendy following his lead right beside him - he secretly hoped that Wendy put on her mask before she followed him, but some part of him would feel satisfied if these scumbags had heart attacks for seeing Wendy's real face. A wave of anger and disgust flooded his veins as the men still laughed at the girl - who was still gasping in pain on the ground. Brainless or not, he was going to give them a piece of his mind.

But all thoughts of shouting them have washed away when he came upon the slapped girl that was right at his feet. Just seeing her gasping in pain and looking so helpless brought memories back. Memories he wished that never happened but he knew he would have to live with them for the rest of his life.

He fell to his knees beside her, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

The girl was surprised by his gestured - she probably wasn't used to it because of her way of life, he knew he wasn't used to it when Wendy started to become very affectionate with - but she nodded her head to confirm that she was alright.

"Hey, kid," one of the drunk men began to walk over to him. "This is adult business, so why don't you scurry along-?" He was then shoved right into the table by Wendy. The men and the remaining two girls had stopped their fun when they saw one of their friends on the table. But after that, they quickly resumed their little fun.

"Can you stand?" Jo asked and the girl nodded again. "Here, let me help you," he put the girl's arm around his shoulder to give her extra support. Once the girl was on her feet Jo let her go and quickly gestured her to leave.

"Go back to your room," when she didn't move he decided to say it a little more firm. "Go on, go!"

She finally got the message and immediately ran off to hopefully somewhere from these people. Seeing her safe from this type of lifestyle for a short time brought some sort of relief to him. He didn't even realize he was holding his breath until he subconsciously let it out. He thought about just walking out of this place after that but then he heard it.

Laughter.

 _Sickening_ laughter.

The thoughts of giving those pigs a piece of his mind had returned and as he turns his attention towards the laughing group, completely unaware of the heated glare he was giving them. "Hey!" When they didn't respond and kept on laughing Jo decided to be more forceful. " _Hey!_ " They still didn't listen to him.

Wendy decided to take matters into her own hands. Quite literally. She slammed her fist down onto the table and it broke in half just like that. This caused them to finally stop their infuriating laugh and stare at their ruined table in shock.

"Now that we got your attention," Jo begins, doing his best to look intimidating. "What in Oz's name is wrong with you people?! You don't treat a lady like that!"

"Listen here, kid," the man who had slapped the girl previously was making his way over to them, looking almost intimidating if it weren't for the fact he was drunk. "This is grown-up stuff. So why don't you and your tall friend just mind your own business and get the-!" Once again, Wendy shoves the man right in between the two girls, making them scream at the sudden force that was used on him.

"Woah, woah!" Now, that infamous Fiyero Tiggular was up on his feet and getting in between the two sides in some way to bring back the peace - if there was any. "Now look, kid," he regarded Jo as if he didn't know what was going on, which made the raven-haired boy's blood boil. "How about we pay you and your friend here to not talk about what you saw here, okay?"

"Do I look like I can be bribed with money? And don't answer that," Jo quickly cut the Prince off before he could say anything. "What I want is you finally realize that what you're doing is disgusting. I mean, you're getting married! You're supposed to be faithful to your wife, for Oz's sake!"

"And vegetables are supposed to be seen, not heard." Fiyero snapped back.

"Oh, so now it's all about appearance with you?" Jo scoffs, understanding that the Prince was talking about the princess's green skin - he had heard rumors about the princess having green skin and he finally realized those rumors were true when he saw a girl with green skin within the crowd during the Engagement party but he didn't let it bother him, he lives with Wendy who is basically a deformed, walking skeleton so he didn't exactly have a right to judge someone based on their appearance. "You know, there's more to life than based on how you look to others. Maybe if you realized that you wouldn't have to pretend that you're shallow and self-absorbed-"

"Excuse me," Fiyero quickly got in a little too close for comfort, making Wendy step a little closer in anticipation. "There is no pretense here, I happened to be genuinely self-absorbed and _deeply_ shallow!" Who did this kid think he was? Didn't he know his place at the bottom class?

He was surprised when that tall freak just scoffs and that boy shaking his head sadly at him. "Then why are you so unhappy?"

That made him go silence.

Jo couldn't fully understand how he knew that the Prince was pretending; maybe it was because he was so used to Wendy's prideful and vain nature that he could tell the difference between the real shallowness and the fake. Or, maybe because Jo himself was still unhappy with his previous life that he could identify someone's own unhappiness. Oz only knows.

Fiyero still had this blank look on his face and Jo was almost worried he went too far with that. It didn't make him feel any better that his friends had left the girls and were forming right behind the Prince in a way that a group of predators would surround their prey. He then remembers that Wendy was right by his side so he didn't really have anything to worry about.

Suddenly, the Prince's face turns into a horrible smirk as he regards his friends. "You know, I don't think this kid had a taste of the good life yet, fellas," Jo's own eyes widen in horror once he realized what he was implying and his friends smirk once they understood. "Why don't we give him a little lesson?"

"He is old enough to know what goes on with the adult life," one of them said with a small laugh.

"No," the memories of the eyes came back, how they watched him with that horrible intention and how five-year-old him wished for them to go away and leave him alone. "No, no, no, no," he found Wendy's arm and quickly grabbed it. "Wendy, I want to get out of here. Please get me out of here!"

He didn't even need to ask twice as Wendy was already leading him away from those horrid pigs by the arm.

"Oh no, you don't!" The next thing he knew he was ripped out from Wendy's grasps and was thrown onto a couch, his breath caught in his throat when he felt two pairs of slim hands holding him down so that he couldn't go anywhere. "Welcome to your first lesson, kid. Get him, girls!"

He then felt those slim hands began to pull his robe off.

"NO! LET ME GO!" Jo cried, his voice breaking as he fought to keep his robe on. The thoughts of that night came into his mind and this felt like the exact same scenario. That same plunging fear was forming in his stomach and he could hardly breathe. Tears of acid practically burned his skin as he hears the men laughing and the girls trying to seduce him.

He was five-years-old again.

In his desperate attempt to escape, Jo cried out: "WENDY, HELP ME!"

He shouldn't have done that. But at that point he was so desperate he didn't care about what happened to these people anymore.

When Wendy felt her little boy leave her grasps, she quickly tried to find him. But so many bodies were moving at the same time she didn't have time to identify which figure was her little boy. What were these pig doing with him?!

Then she heard it.

"WENDY, HELP ME!"

It was like that night six years ago.

 _"No! Wendy!"_

 _"You know this calls for punishment, laddie!"_

 _"Wendy, help me!"_

Those pigs are making him relive that nightmare?! All sense of logic and Jo's words instantly left her mind as she watched the figures of those wenches hurt _her_ little boy. Rage filled her mind and she let the beast take over.

She tried to find the Prince that started this whole mess and found his skinny-legged figure in front of her. How dreadfully wonderful.

Wendy quickly took him off the ground so he was facing her mask-covered face and place her gigantic hands on both sides of his head. She didn't even give him time to fully process what was happening as she began to squeeze her hands together.

His sounds of pain brought pleasure to her and that horrendous laughter had finally stop once they realized what she was doing. He deserves this, both voices told her and she agreed with them. Nobody can get away with hurting her little boy like that without consequences. She could hear him begging to let go but she didn't. She just pressed her hands together harder than before, thus bringing out an agonizing scream from him.

She thought about that night and how her role was very similar to today. It brought a sickening grin to her face as she squeezed harder, trying to feel his skull crush beneath her hands. She could imagine all the screams that would fill the area if she succeeds in killing him, but she didn't care. All that she care about was bringing excruciating pain to this horrible man before she ends his life right there.

"What in Oz is going on here?!"

When Adette walked into the Tavern she didn't expect to see her cousin being suspended in the air by that creepy bodyguard from the Engagement Party. But then her eyes drifted over to someone familiar; the Chim Dancer. He was gripping his robe tightly around his body as tears were streaming down his cheeks. Seeing the two strippers holding him down made her realize what her cousin was doing and her blood practically began to steam out of her veins.

She marched her way over to the two strippers, her brown boots clicking the ground as her icy blue eyes bore into the girl's terrified ones. "Let him go!"

One of the girls just wrinkled her nose when she realized that Adette was wearing pants. "Ew. You're a princess and you're wearing _pants_? Somebody needs to teach you-"

Already tired of hearing her speak, Adette slapped her right across the face. She used this as her chance to help Jo up and lead him away from those girls.

"Go, get out of here!" But Jo was still practically in shock and so he could only gape at her. "Go on!" Finally, his senses came back to him and were about to make a run for the exit before he remembered Wendy has the Prince in a near-death position.

"Wendy, let him go." Wordlessly, Wendy dropped him like a sack of potatoes before she grabbed Jo by the arm and lead him out of the Tavern as fast as possible.

But the moment they were out of the door Jo had gotten himself out of her grip and stood by the door, watching the exchange of the two royals from the entrance.

Wendy was by his side at once, shrieking at him. _What are you doing?!_

"I can't just leave her alone, Wendy!" Jo argued, turning his attention back to the princess.

 _I'm sure she can handle those idiots with the brain capacity of a goat so let's just get out of here!_ Wendy tried to lead him away again but he just took him arm out of her grip, making her realized that she couldn't win this argument this time. Sighing, she stood by the entrance with him to watch the scene play out.

"What in Oz's name is wrong with you?!" Adette screeches into her cousin's ear, who had finally gotten up to his feet and was rubbing his head in order to calm a pounding headache he received from that crazy bodyguard. "Why did you do that to the poor boy?!"

"Hey, I was just teaching the kid what life is like when you're brainless," Fiyero defended himself as he finally regarded his younger cousin. "But what the hell are you doing here, Adette? Shouldn't you be back in your room reading your little books?"

"Your parents were looking for you," Adette said dangerously low. "They wondered where you were and not spending any time with your finance but I had a feeling where you were! I just can't believe you would force other people to follow your stupid rule set!"

"You know, why don't got back to your room?!" Fiyero had enough; he nearly got his head crushed by some psychotic bodyguard, literally, and now he's being scolded by his younger cousin who thinks she knows everything. "Where you can go off and read your books and not bothered me like a good little girl!"

She had punched him in the face at that.

Jo gasps when he saw the Princess of Vinkus actually _punched_ her own blood with no remorse. Even Wendy winced when she heard the sound of flesh contacting with flesh.

The entire Tavern became silent after that. The only sounds that could be heard where Adette's rapid breathing as she stares at her shocked cousin with a blank look in her icy eyes.

"You, are the worst person to ever exist in Oz! I wished you were _never_ my cousin!"

A sudden chilled entered the Tavern, freezing everyone to the core. Fiyero was staring at his cousin with a jaw-dropped expression. It took a moment for the young blonde to fully realized what she just said. She shook her head and made a dash towards the entrance, doing her absolute best to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Jo quickly moves out of the way when the Princess came stumbling through the doors as she ran off into the night. Her long brown cape moving with the wind as he watched her disappeared into the darkness.

A chirp from Wendy brought him out of his thoughts. _So, what are you going to do now?_

Jo didn't know how to answered that.

 _Are you going to follow her?_

A butterfly suddenly caught his attention. He watched with slight interest as the small insect perched itself on a nearby barrel. It's wing twitched slightly from the coldness of this fall night. Jo wondered how there was even a butterfly in the middle of fall, anyway. It twitched again before it flew off into the direction the princess went off to. It was yellow.

"Wendy, I think we need to buy some flowers."

* * *

 **Before you all ask it in the Reviews, Wendy was actually going to kill Fiyero by crushing his head. Shows just how strong she is and what lengths she will go to protect Jo.**

 **That wasn't the best encounter with Fiyero Tiggular. I can already hear someone out there in the world hating Fiyero right now. We all know Wendy already hates him.**

 **By the way, what did you think that butterfly meant?**


	6. The Unimaginable Affection

**A/N: Sorry that I didn't publish this on Sunday like I usually do. See, I'm already working on another story and I decided to finish that one first before going back to this one. Not to mention I was planning on making this chapter longer, but I decided to cut it off for updates. So, no big reveal on what Wendy is in this chapter. Sorry about that. But I promise I _will_ reveal what Wendy is in the next chapter.**

 **Fae'sFlower: Really? Can you tell me what those characteristics are because I'm still fairly new to the _Wicked_ fandom and I still haven't got a full grasp on Elphaba's character.**

* * *

 **The Unimaginable Affection**

When Jo said they were going to get flowers, he didn't expect Wendy to suddenly disappear on him.

"Wendy?" he called out to the place she disappeared too - which was a dark alleyway that's covered in fog. "Wendy, where are you? I swear if you've gone off to bring back a dead elk now out of all times I'm gonna-!"

She emerged from the fog at that, carrying a long sunflower in one hand before she shoves it into his hand without a single world.

Jo was surprised by that sudden display. He looked at Wendy's milky eyes with a questionable look.

She gave him a look that said: _You wanted a flower, right? Well, here's your flower._

"I'm just wondering where you found it," Jo answers, beginning to make his way down the path he saw the princess go down - Wendy following his tracks. "Please tell you didn't rip someone's arm off to get it."

There was a snort. _Don't be ridiculous._ That was all he could understand, anyway. He assumed she must have explained where she got the sunflower from, but he could never understand her when she got specific. But he let those thoughts leave his mind as he let his attention be taken by the footprints that were left in the dirt by the princess. They seemed to head towards a clearing in the City, which hopefully wasn't populated by people this late at night.

As they continue to follow the path that was set by the princess, Jo could feel his paranoia growing more. What in Oz was he doing? Approaching an upset princess with a flower in hand? He was a third class citizen, he shouldn't even be anywhere _near_ royalty. He thought about turning back, willing to take on any of Wendy's confused questions in their room when he realized he couldn't. No matter what, he wouldn't just leave a girl on her own in the middle of the night. Besides, he has Wendy for protection.

It was only a few minutes later they found the princess, curled up by a stream that was probably one of the city's water supplies - this place was so big, Jo could only imagine that they had more than one resources from other places. She had buried her head into her seaweed-colored pants and had her arms wrapped around her knees, her long brown cape that Jo thought he would find at a tailor's shop down at the bad end of the city was practically covering the dirty cement in an almost enchanting way that made it looked like a cascading waterfall. Not to mention the moonlight that was out made her golden blonde hair glow in the darkness.

Why in Oz was he thinking like that with the Princess of Vinkus?

He was about to step forward when he suddenly remembered that Wendy was standing right beside him. As much as he loves the mutated human, Jo knew she won't exactly be gentle with the Princess's feelings. Maybe it was a part of her prideful nature that made her immune to what other people thought about her and her blunt personality. However, it also made her slightly obvious that not everyone needs that "push" to feel better. He could already imagine her saying something like; _Yeah, yeah, your cousin's a big stupid jerk. Boohoo, cry about it because of your equally stupid hormones. Why don't you just suck it up and move on with your life? It's not like he really matters if he's too pig-headed_.

Okay, maybe he should call her methods "cruel" instead of "blunt" since he knows her kind can be sadistic when it comes to killing their prey. He just never imagined them to be just as sadistic with words as well.

But besides the point, he had the feeling there was something more going on between the Princess and the Prince of Vinkus and he couldn't exactly count Wendy on getting the Princess out of that dark cloud without possibly getting them thrown into jail.

"Wendy, I think I can take it from here. You can go back to the Palace," he raises up his free hand when he heard her about to protest. "Wendy, please. I don't want to argue about this right now. I'll meet you back in our room after I get the Princess back to the Palace." Wendy really looked she did want to argue about this right now but the look Jo gave her finally convinced her.

She disappeared the moment he turned his attention back to the crying princess.

For a moment, Jo stood there awkwardly. He didn't know how he should approach her without alarming her. Finally mustering his courage, Jo took a few steps towards her until he was standing behind her before tapping her shoulder to get her attention.

She instantly stiffens before turning her tear-stained face around to see him standing over her, his figure blocking them moon's light - almost making him look like he's glowing.

There was an awkward silence after that.

"Uh," Jo looks back down to the sunflower in his hand before handing it out to her. "I got this for you."

Adette's icy blue eyes were flickering between him and the flower and Jo could already feel his hands growing clammy.

Finally, the princess took the flower into her own hands and Jo could find himself breathing normally again. When he caught her confused glance he quickly tried to explain himself. "It's just that, I heard that sunflowers are pretty popular in Vinkus. So, I thought you would like them. Well, it was actually my friend who picked the sunflower. She pretty much picks anything that's within a certain category and doesn't care about the specifics."

She didn't respond to that which made Jo realized that he was rambling and he mumbled a quick, "Sorry." Why in Oz did he think he couldn't make this worse?

"Thank you."

It took Jo a few seconds for him to realize that the princess was actually talking to him.

"Uh, it's no problem." After that, he stood there awkwardly. He clearly didn't know if he should sit down with her or continue standing up. It was almost adorable. Adette would have laughed at his shyness if it weren't for the blue feeling that was currently holding her down.

"You do know you can sit down, right?" She asked after realizing that the poor boy was really a nervous wreck. Jo jumped a bit before he realized what the Princess just said and slowly took a seat right next to the princess.

The awkward silence was still present, however.

"Why did you come?" Adette asked after a while, she knew that the boy was too nervous to speak since he was practically speaking with royalty." I mean, you could have left back there."

Jo shrugged. "Well, yeah, but... What kind of person would I be if I did that?"

"Like everybody else?" Adette offered.

"Good thing I'm not like everyone else, then," Jo laughed, but he didn't press further on that. "So, do you want to tell me why your cousin is such a scumbag?"

This actually made Adette laugh. "I don't know," she answers honestly. "He once told me that he didn't want to take the responsibility of being king, but I never understood why. Doesn't he realize he could help so many that are in poverty? Sure, he can't go around to climb trees or chase girls like most boys could, but at least he would be making a difference for those who are-"

"Like me?" Jo offered after the Princess was stuck on what to say.

Adette looks over to him with slight shock. "You? But, you look so happy."

"Who gave you that idea?"

"It's just," Adette stopped herself, how can she word this without sounding like a creeper - especially since he has that insanely strong bodyguard that wasn't currently with them, thank Oz. "When I saw you dance at the engagement, you looked so happy with what you were doing. Almost every boy that I met wouldn't be caught dead performing on stage as a dancer."

Jo finally understood where she was coming from, but that didn't mean he dropped his mask. "Well, yeah, I love dancing. I pretty much want to do that for the rest of my life. But, the reason why I'm not happy is because there's someone I know who's way less lucky than I am."

Adette tried to figure out who he meant by that. Despite only knowing him for a few minutes, Adette really wanted to know who he meant by that since he was probably talking about one of his co-workers from the _Glikkun's Palooza_ but they all seemed alright as they can be to her. Her mind was then drawn to the tall figure in the hood that sent shivers down her spine when it would always stare at the crowd with this malevolent intention if the situation was called for and the same person who, apparently, had the strength to lift a muscular man off the ground with hardly any trouble at all.

"Are you talking about your bodyguard?" Jo slowly nods his head at the question.

"Yeah, too be honest, I don't know how Wendy-"

"Your bodyguard is a _girl?_ " First, this bodyguard has this inhuman strength and now she finds out that they're female?

Jo shoots her a small smirk. "You're a princess wearing pants and has her hair almost a few inches shorter than mine, are you really gonna question that a girl can't be a good bodyguard?"

Adette smiled at that, but it still didn't shake the uneasiness she felt around this Wendy person. "Yeah, sorry. Continue?"

"Right; I guess I never really understand how Wendy lives through this life. I mean, she was already in a bad situation before she met me. But, when she was finally free she could have disappeared from Glikkus and I would never see her again, she didn't do any of that. She decided to stay with me for the rest of my life as my bodyguard." Jo looks down slightly, remembering how Wendy practically withstands everything for him.

"What exactly happened to her, anyway?" Adette asks before she quickly adds, "If you don't mind me saying."

Jo just shakes his head. "I can't really tell ya, that kind of stuff is really between me and Wendy. I wouldn't mind telling you, though, it's just that-"

"You need to talk to Wendy and see if it's alright with her?"

A small laugh escapes his lips. "Yeah, that. Trust me, you don't want to do something that regards Wendy without her permission. She'll rip your head off." Jo tried his best not to flinch when the princess began to laugh at the "joke" he made.

Looking at the moon, he quickly became startled at how high it was in the sky. "Oz, it's so late." Adette looks over to the moon as well and nearly jumps. "I have to get you back to the palace before your aunt and uncle send guards out to find you."

Jo stood up and offered his hand out to the princess but she was already up on her feet. "I got it," she tells him and let his hand drop.

As they were beginning their journey back to the palace, Adette suddenly placed her hand on his shoulder, making him stop to face her.

"I'm Adette, by the way." She gave him a small smile.

Jo couldn't help but return it. "And I'm Jo."

* * *

By the time they reached the palace and were already heading over to Adette's room in the East Wing, the two eleven-year-olds were already laughing their hearts out after Jo finished telling the princess a story.

"Wait, did she _really_ throw a nurse out of a window?" Adette asked after she finally caught her breath.

"It only took two hands and the nurse was already swimming in a lake that was near the hospital in a blink of an eye!" This made the two broke into another fit of laughter, both of them having to lean against each other for support since they felt weak at the knees.

It was only a few seconds later that they were at her door. The gleaming white door nearly towered over them and Jo felt a little intimidated by it - which was rather ironic since Wendy was taller than any Ozian he knew, then again, she can be scary when she wants too.

"I really didn't get a chance to properly thank you," Adette begins as they stop in front of the door. "Coming after me after that whole incident with the Tavern. I still didn't even get a chance to apologize for what my cousin did to you."

"Hey, don't worry about it," Jo quickly assures her. "It was his decision, not yours. His actions don't define who you are."

Adette just scoffs slightly at that. "If only everyone else can think that." Jo didn't know how to answer that, but something inside told him to do something that he never thought he could do with a someone from a class that was higher than his in fear of getting executed or being amputated.

He reached over and grabbed her hand.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm _really_ not like everyone else."

He smiled at her and Adette couldn't help herself anymore. That weird feeling she felt back at the Engagement Party returned and she could feel it flowing through her veins, not ready to slow down anytime soon. It was like butterflies were fluttering around inside her stomach and her heart felt like it was soaring through the sky in a clear blue sky. Before she could realize what she was doing, Adette was already leaning closer to Jo with her eyes close and her lips forming a small pout as if-

 _She wants to kiss me,_ Jo thought with a slight daze look in his eyes. He didn't move and was about to about to let the princess kiss him.

But then his mind was drawn back to a certain night. _That_ night.

 _"Well, aren't you adorable?"_

 _"Let me go!"_

 _"Now don't panic, I'm a professional."_

 _"WENDY!"_

Jo quickly backed away before their lips could make contact, almost causing Adette to fall forward if she didn't notice that he moved away on time.

"I'm sorry!" She says after noticing how Jo kept on trembling and staring at her with these wide, terrified eyes. "I just thought... I didn't mean-"

"It's okay," he told her gently, but it didn't stop him from backing away from her. "It's okay, really. I wish you a goodnight, Your Majesty."

With that, Jo turned and ran. He didn't let Adette's cries of protest stop him. If anything, he tried to ignore them. _Don't wish, don't wish, don't wish_ , he tried to tell himself the whole time he ran to his room. _It'll only break your heart. Besides, she deserves someone better than you._ He wanted to listen to those words. He wanted to take that easy path and forget all about his encounter with Adette. He wanted to relieve himself of the idea that he could be with Adette.

But no matter, Jo couldn't help but think about Adette; her pearly-white smile that made him feel funny; her short hair that was poorly trimmed actually framed her face quite well; and her icy blue eyes that turn cold around other people but soften around his presence.

Why in Oz did he _have_ to fall in love with the Princess of Vinkus?

* * *

 **The young love has officially begun! Will any of you believe that their relationship and characters are going to be based off my favorite shipping from another fandom? Anyway, like I said, I will reveal what Wendy is in the next chapter. That is a promise I will intend to keep. So until then, enjoy your day!**


	7. The Wendigo's Dilemma

**A/N: I did not expect to finish this chapter three days after I submitted my last chapter. Then again, this chapter is mostly in Wendy's POV so I guess that should be expected. Anyway, as promised, we find out what Wendy is. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Also, no shot-outs... :'(**

* * *

 **The Wendigo's Dilemma**

 _"Everybody do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do,"_

 _"Everybody do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do,"_

 _"Everybody do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do need a Thneed."_

Hearing that bizarre melody enter hear ears as her fingers work on the quilt she's making has brought some sort of peace of mind. She didn't know why, but loud noises - especially music - make the both of them stay quiet. Not that she minded them talking, anyway, they are her thoughts. It's just she wants some time for herself and them being quiet means she can be Wendy again. Not two separate beings. Maybe it's because they both like this music and want to listen to it or maybe it's because they're both thrilled for Jo.

Her little boy, Jo. Oz, she knew that this day was coming but she didn't expect it to come so soon. Despite being blind, Wendy could tell by their body language that there's something there between them. Although she didn't know what to think of the girl who's related to that _disgusting_ pig, Wendy did felt grateful that the young female stood up for her little boy. She even had the audacity to refuse relations with that pig.

If anything, it makes her alright in her book.

Now all she needs to do is celebrate by making them a gift.

Oz, she sure hopes she got the shapes right.

The door opened and Wendy looked up to see the familiar figure of her little boy stumbling through it before he slammed the door shut with a loud _bang_ that almost made her jump. What in Oz had gotten him so clumsy? Oh, wait, she knows. Wait, she's not even done with her gift yet!

"Oh, for the love of- Will you turn that thing off, Wendy?!" She heard her little boy yell at the top of his lungs in hopes that she would hear him - not that he really had to, though, her hearing was that amazing. Still, she reluctantly took the needle off the record player - something that the Wizard got them to apologize for the Engagement Party incident, he thought that Jo would use the strange device for dancing since it creates music from a plate, but it was actually Wendy who used it the most since the music that came from it actually soothed her thoughts.

She felt a little sad that the music was turned off. The device was even an antique, too!

"Wendy, what is that?"

Oh, right. Her gift for him and that girl. It was supposed to be a nice tapestry that was white with red frames and pink hearts floating around as if they were in the air. But then again, she couldn't exactly know which colors she was using were actually the colors she needed for her image. She doesn't even know if the hearts she made were properly shaped. Oh, well. It will always be a masterpiece in her mind.

"Are you serious-?"

Yes. Yes, she is. She knows the behavior of love when she hears it.

"Wendy, there is _nothing_ going on between me and Adette!"

So, he's on first name basis with her? Especially since that girl is a princess from her understanding. This was better than she could ever have hope for!

"Be serious, Wendy!"

Before she knew it, her tapestry was ripped off from her lap even though she saw Jo's from coming a second before it happened. She watched as he folded her tapestry and moved it to the other room before she pouted. She wasn't even done yet!

"I don't care if it's done or not, it doesn't matter, Wendy. There is _nothing_ between me and the Princess!"

Wow...

Now she knew something was wrong. She knows her little boy when he gets embarrassed; he would always stutter and twitch his fingers due to nerves. This... This wasn't the embarrassment she was used too. It sounded like all those times where Jo would doubt himself. She remembered comforting him every night after the night the incident took place, where he would believe that he wouldn't be anything more but be good for doing that _horrendous_ job. Thankfully, it took her tricking him to dance in public that he thought he could finally be a dancer.

But now that same doubt is back but in the form of possibly loving this Adette girl. Why is that?

When she asked her thoughts out loud she could hear him sigh. "It's nothing, Wendy... I don't want to talk about it."

If her eyebrows were still intact she would have raised them.

"Oh for the love of- Okay! I'm in love with her! I've only known her for a few hours and yet I'm already thinking about her! Are you happy now?"

No, until she hears what's _really_ going on with him.

Another sigh. "Wendy, I know you don't care about this sort thing anymore but it doesn't mean other people don't. Imagine what they would say if someone like me were to court the Princess of Vinkus?"

Wait, what? What did he mean by that? Sure, he's considered the lowest person in the social class when it comes to this Adette but why should that matter? Even she could tell that the Princess was feeling _something_ for her little boy. It takes two to make a relationship work, not more than that - from her understanding of relationships.

"I knew you wouldn't understand..." She watched his glowing form move over to the bed that was on the right side of where she was sitting. He curled in on himself the moment he sat down, another sign that doubt had taken over him.

But her thoughts are then turned to what he had just said; what _couldn't_ she understand? So what if he's in a lower occupation and this Adette is in a higher one? It shouldn't really matter. If it's love; it's love. And if it was any consolation to her, _she's_ considered lower than anybody in Oz and yet Jo loves her.

When she tried to voice these thoughts out loud she was surprised when Jo yelled at her.

"There! That's it! That's the reason why you can't understand what I'm going through!"

There was silence after that. The reason was because she was waiting for an answer. This wasn't the first time Jo lost his temper and explode at her, but instead of retaliating - like she would do to anybody else that would have the guts to yell at her - Wendy just kept silent and her eyes set on the place where she last saw her boy move. She was slightly thankful that she decided to take her mask and hood off because she knew that seeing her full expression would make him talk sooner than later.

It finally worked when she saw him move a bit.

"Okay, fine... The reason why you won't understand what's going on with me is because... Well, you're better than me."

At that, she was no longer Wendy. Just two separate beings now.

 _"What?!"_

 _"What in Oz name is he talking about?"_

 _"Wrong! WRONG! He's wrong! He better than us!"_

 _"Quiet! Let's give him the chance to speak."_

She was back after that. She could feel her confusion and anger take over as their thoughts became her own. What did Jo meant by that? She was human-turned-cannibal and here's Jo telling her that _she's_ better than him?! That's complete blasphemy if all the other nonsense she heard didn't exist.

But when she voice her protests she wasn't expecting the type of response that came from her boy.

"And there it is, you did something about a hundred and fifty years ago and still think it's the most horrible thing in Oz. But, I know you, Wendy. After all these years of starving, being blind, having no memory of your previous life and being stuck as two people in one body, you never let it bothered you. Because you're a Wendigo, Wendy... You can't die from an old age. You... You have time to move on from everything; from eating another human to turning into a Wendigo, and getting used to the fact you might never remember your real family. You were able to move on and now you're a new person who doesn't let her past bothered her. I'm not you..."

She didn't know what to say at that point. What _could_ she say? Jo's right; she's a horrible monster - she actually had to eat a human being to stop herself from starving to death. But after all of that - including the part about her family - Wendy was able to move on. She didn't saw the point on dwelling on the things that happened in the past, in fact, she embraced her new life. If she was a monster, then so what? It was better to accept it than to focus on it. She was no longer a human but a Wendigo. She had a new life with Jo and that made her happy. Sure, she can't remember her own family, but she decided it would be best for her to continue forgetting about them since trying to find answers wouldn't make her move on.

Suddenly, the problem became clear to her; Jo didn't think he could love this Adette girl because he couldn't let go of what he was in the past. He might think that Adette would be disgusted by what he did and refuse to have anything thing to do with him. Although in the short amount of time she watched this Adette, she doubts she would do something like that. But Jo didn't know because of those voices in his head.

She stood up after a while and made her way over to the bed she last saw her boy. Once she sat down and the bed shift slightly under her weight she could see her boy's form glowing slightly right next to her. Before he could say anything about it, Wendy wrapped her long and frail arms around his small frame in a sideway hug.

His whole body shuddered. "I wish I could be like you..."

Wendy wanted to yell at him; _You can't be like me_ , was what she would say if she could. The biggest fear she ever had was the idea of Jo turning into a Wendigo; having to endure an endless amount of hunger; being forced to share a body with another being; having to rely on movement to see, and having no memory of your previous life while being forced to be someone else. All those things were something that Wendy, herself, could deal with that because it was her mistake when she saw human. She chose to eat another human instead of dying from starvation. Just to imagine her little boy suffering the same fate would make her... Make her...

Not be Wendy anymore.

Her thoughts were cut off when she heard a small growl come from her boy. To other humans, it would barely make a sound, but Wendy had far better hearing than anyone in Oz. She slowly came to a realization;

What time did Jo last ate?

Thank Oz she was always prepared. After finding the place where she last set the food down for Jo, she picked up and removed her other arm from Jo to use the fork.

"Wendy? Oh, no... I'm not that hungry. Really-!"

She didn't even give him time to finish his sentence as she shoved the fork-full piece of salad into his mouth without a second thought. There was a muffled noise of surprise before she noticed Jo had relaxed now. He knew better than to argue with her when she wants to feed him. He knew her fear of him turning into a Wendigo like her.

As she continues to feed her little boy, her thoughts were then turned back to his relationship problem with this Adette. It appears she should find the princess and have a talk with the young girl herself. After all, her boy's happiness was her top priority.

* * *

 _I found her._

 _After all these years, I found her._

 _It was not hard. She was in the same area as me, I sniffed her out until I saw her._

 _She's moving away from two small figures. Hungry, but mustn't feast. Must find out why she didn't feast on them._

 _I followed her. She never saw me. She was always the dumber one._

 _She went to a large home. Bigger than anything. Couldn't follow her, too many foods walking around. Had to climb until I saw her again through a murky view._

 _Something was wrong. She wasn't flinching from the loud noises. Has she,_ submitted _? The most prideful one there is, has submitted? What had happened after so many years?_

 _One of those figures came in the room. Did she-? She turned the noise off by his command. Something was definitely wrong._

 _The boy was talking, could barely make it out. Wait... She moving. Is she-?_ Comforting _him?! She cares about the food?!_

 _Wait, if she cares, then she will be vulnerable. If I were to get the food, she won't harm me._

 _This is why I'm the smart one._

 _I must find the Hunter._

* * *

 **The song that was used in this chapter is called _Thneed_ from the TV special _The Lorax_.**

 **So, the truth of what Wendy is has been revealed. She is formally known as Wendy Wendigo. See the pun? With that aside, we meet a new character. Who could they be? And will they cause trouble for our heroes? Stay tune for future chapters!**

 **Also, don't be afraid to leave a review!**


	8. The Wedding Dance

**A/N: Spent most of my time writing this chapter! I really hope it turns out good!**

 **Fae'sFlower: Don't worry, we'll get a sort of hiatus from that character. We won't be seeing them for quite a while.**

* * *

 **The Wedding Dance**

He didn't see the Princess after that. A part of him was glad about it, though; he couldn't risk falling in love with Adette, not when he knew she deserved better. But the longer he stayed away from her, the more Jo thought about her. He tried to ignore those thoughts by reminding himself the reason why he can't be with her, but then the image of Adette smiling would force its way back to his mind.

Oz, it was too late. He had already fallen in love with the Princess of Vinkus.

But that didn't stop him from not seeking the princess out. Even with all the encouragement from Wendy, Jo still refused to look for Adette. Mostly because he was scared of facing Adette _now_ after not seeing her for serval days and the fact he still can't shake the idea of how Adette deserved better.

It didn't mean he didn't see her cousin a few weeks after that faithful day.

Well, it wasn't him who encountered the Prince of Vinkus. It was actually Wendy. He was out in the halls looking for his tall friend after noticing she was away for more than an hour and he knew for sure that she didn't go off on a hunt after asking a few guards when he turned a corner and saw the Prince standing uncomfortably close to Wendy.

The worst part was how Jo noticed a beer bottle in his hands and how he swaying a little. Oz, someone please give this man strength to survive a Wendigo's wrath.

"You know, I heard from your ringmaster that you're a girl," he chuckled. "Which I entirely doubt, since it's supposed to be the man that takes care of the ladies." He swayed his hips. "But I think - despite your freakishly tall form - you look entirely hot underneath that drab. There's no need to hide your beauty from a scandalous prince like me, I'll give you one of my special treatments." He started to reach underneath her cloak.

That was when Wendy threw him out a window.

It was opened - thank Oz - and the Prince ended up landing in a nearby deep pond in the gardens. When put into questioning since Fiyero accused Wendy of nearly killing him, Jo was quick to give his cannibal friend an alibi.

"She was with me in the halls," was his answer to one of the guards. "We like to walk around and take in the scene. We didn't encounter His Royal Highness at all."

"The Prince says otherwise," the guard pointed out.

Jo shrugs. "And you said the Prince had a beer bottle when you found him. Maybe he got drunk and accidently fell out the window himself?"

It was hard to convince the guards, but luckily he and Wendy were saved by the Queen of Vinkus since she admitted that it would just be like her son to have an accident while drunk and blame it on someone else. As they watched the Queen scold her son for not taking responsibility for his actions, Jo couldn't hold in his annoyed attitude anymore.

"Next time, you're saving yourself from the authorities." He whispered harshly to Wendy, who was seated next to him. All he got as a response was a snort.

* * *

The day of the Wedding was something Jo had hoped would get his mind off Adette; after all, he was the lead dancer for the performance. But the whole day became a blur to him. The whole time he couldn't get the image of Adette out of his mind, even dancing for the _Glikkun's Palooza_ main performance after the declaration of Princess Elphaba and Prince Fiyero becoming husband and wife didn't help. After the main performance, he and Wendy moved to the back where they began to perform for the children of the guests who came to the wedding while the rest stayed at the front.

Wendy was seated against the pillar on a small stool - which didn't quite fit her size but she didn't complain - while playing with the tambourine in hand as Jo began to impress the children by doing flips and cartwheels. There were a few times where a child would throw a bronze coin into a bag Wendy had set out earlier. Old habits die hard, Jo guessed.

After watching the children walk away to look at some of the other performances, Jo decided it was time for a break since the heavy layers of clothes he was wearing was beginning to make him sweat. "I think we're good for right now, Wendy."

The skinny creature nods her head before setting her tambourine down and began to count all the coins in the bag. Jo was about to take a seat next to her when a voice interrupted him.

"Jo?" Said boy whipped his head up to see Adette standing in front of him with a nervous smile on her face.

"Adette!" Jo almost considered running away but Wendy quickly grabbed his shoulders and made him face the princess. "H-How are you?"

"I'm doing good, thanks." Adette was nervously wringing her hands together but Jo still thought she looked beautiful. Her short hair was pulled back into pin curls - which Jo could probably guess that was all the hairstylists could do with that small amount of hair - and the only amount of makeup that Jo could see on her were these sparkles around her eyes. Not that, Jo didn't mind seeing her without makeup - he still thought she looked beautiful without all that stuff - but he couldn't help but think those sparkles somehow match with the outfit she was wearing.

Underneath the mini-poncho that's connected to the top was a corset with batwing sleeves that end right at her wrists. Although those pants looked like something a grown men or a boy with a high status would wear to a fancy gathering, they clearly fitted her and the dark brown ankle boots she was wearing helped a lot. The entire outfit was mixed with different shades of brown, blue, green, and orange that blend perfectly well with each other, almost giving the outfit a three-dimensional effect. It was the jeweled embroidery of the same colors that made him think her whole outfit came out of a painting for a rich, exotic jungle.

She must have a _really_ good tailor.

"You look lovely today, Adette." Jo compliments her, slightly forgetting about how he was supposed to address her by her title."

Adette smiles slightly. "Thank you," she fiddle with the poncho lightly. "Although, I bet you're probably used to it since Wendy makes something like this every day-"

"Wait, what?!" Jo whips his head towards Wendy - who was still counting the coins ever so innocently - before he turns his attention back to the princess. "You mean, Wendy made that outfit for you?"

Adette looked a little startled by his reaction. "Uh, yeah. She came over to my room the day my cousin 'accidently,'" she used her fingers as quote marks. "fell out of a window and into a pond."

Jo wanted to say something profound in Glikkun, so _that's_ where Wendy was right before he saw her with the prince. The moment this wedding was over he was going to give the Wendigo a stern talking to! But now, he had to focus on the Princess since he could tell that she didn't believe the story of her drunk cousin falling out of the window on his own.

"I'm really sorry about that," he said very quickly. "It's just that Wendy overreacts to the littlest of things sometimes and how she handles it can be extreme. I'm not justifying your cousin's actions or anything! I have no doubt he did something to provoke her but-!"

Wendy rolled her eyes as she continued to hear her boy do one of his nervous rambling. She's pretty sure a certain princess would agree that her pig-headed cousin needed a wake-up call.

"Hey, it's okay!" Adette cut him off before he could continue. "I get it, she does things that she believes it's right but a little extreme to others. Don't worry about it! Besides, I think my cousin needed that dip in the pond to wake-up from his drunk episode."

Wendy couldn't help but laugh at that. She _knew_ she would like this girl!

Before Jo could say anything on that the music suddenly caught his attention. He looked over to the main stage to see the band playing a nice, slow song for couples. He could see husbands and wives, boyfriend and girlfriends taking the dance floor to enjoy themselves. He didn't see the newly-wedded couple out there, but it was the least of his worries.

When he saw Adette staring longingly at the dance floor he couldn't help but ask, "Do you want to dance?"

Adette jumps slightly before she looks down at her boots, almost like she's embarrassed. "I-I don't know how to dance."

Jo looked like he wanted to say something but was stuck on what to say. It only took Wendy giving him a small shove to make him say what was on his mind.

"I can teach you if you want." Adette looked surprised but after seeing Jo giving her a gentle smile that told her he didn't mind she finally agreed to it.

His hand shook terribly as he lent it out to her. Good thing her own hand was shaking just as bad as she took his hand. With their joined hands together they began to make their way to the dance floor. Both of them tried to ignore their nerves and this weird spark that they both felt when their hands came in contact with each other. However, Jo's worries only increased tenfold when he noticed a few people in the crowd started to watch them. The stares... He couldn't handle being watched at. Not after what happened.

Upon reaching the dance floor Jo was finally able to ignore the stares as he turned his attention back to Adette, who looked just as nervous as he did. Another slow-dance song came on and Jo awkwardly placed his hand on her shoulder and she did the same. Pretty soon, they began to move with the music.

Well, Jo did. Adette had tried to follow his steps but she ended up stumbling a few times. There was a moment when Adette accidently stepped on his toes and Jo nearly cried out. He never really understood how girls could wear those deathtraps they called shoes. This was why he sometimes wear flats or go barefoot when he's performing. He could already imagine Wendy within the crowd snorting at this sort of display in front of her.

"You need to make a box." He told her after the third time she stepped on his toes.

"A what?!" Adette whispered harshly, her eyes still focused on her feet as she tried not to step on his toes again.

"A box," Jo said simply.

"This is dancing, Jo, not an art class!"

"I meant with your feet. Make a box with your feet."

Adette looked embarrassed. "Oh," she quickly tried to follow Jo's steps while trying to make a box of her own at the same time. It took a while and a few stumbles, but Adette was finally in perfect sync with Jo.

"Hey, I'm dancing!" She cried in excitement and Jo couldn't help but laugh with her as they continue to dance. Standing within the crowd that was watching the Princess dance with this strange boy was Wendy. Despite all the noises that were within the room, Wendy let herself focus on the sounds of laughter that came from her little boy and that little girl within the open circle. Just seeing their glowing figures spin around each other brought a form of warmth inside her icy heart.

Jo deserves this, the two of them thought together. And Wendy could feel herself agreeing with them. Never before in her seven years of being with him, she had seen Jo this happy. It was worth all the agony.

"Hey, you!"

Wendy whipped her head in the direction of that familiar her voice. Her eyes narrowed once she saw a familiar skinny-legged figure making his way towards her boy and Adette with his goons trailing behind him. Oz, when will he leave them alone?!

Jo and Adette had lost focus on their fun and turn their heads to see Fiyero Tiggular and his goons tailing behind him as they marched over to them with dark faces. What really had them worried were the beer bottles in their hands. However, both stood defiantly when the grown men finally reached them.

"Do you know what your bodyguard did to me?" The prince demanded, and Jo did his best not to cringe from the smell of alcohol. "She ruined my new vest and nearly killed me!"

"I thought the story was that you fell out the window yourself because you had too much to drink." Adette shot back before Jo could say anything. There were a few snickers within the crowd - who had stopped the celebration once they saw the drunk men making a scene.

Fiyero's face turned beat red at that. "You stay out of this, Adette!" He grabbed her arm and shoved her out of the way. The sudden force made the young girl trip on her heels and fell down with her back against the floor.

"Adette!" Jo cried and was about to run over to her when large, meaty hands stopped him from going anywhere. It turned out the goons had grabbed him, thinking that he was trying to make a run for it.

"Oh, don't think I haven't forgotten about you, hayseed!" The prince snarled in his face as Jo tried to kick his way out. Despite being drunk, these men stood like brick walls. He thought he was a goner for a moment until he heard the sounds of the guests screaming in surprise and seeing a few people being pushed aside like ragdolls as the person in question made their way to dance floor.

Next thing Fiyero knew, he was being hauled off the ground by a familiar bony hand on his jacket. His eyes slowly widen in horror as his azure blue eyes were met by a pair of milky white eyes that weren't entirely focused on him, but still gave him a look that sent shivers down his spine. Before he could say anything, the bodyguard placed her free hand right on his face.

Wendy had enough of this prince. This was her boy's special night and then _he_ comes in and ruins it? She may have let him live their last two encounters - one of them where she did actually attempt to take his life - but this was the last straw. She placed her free hand on his face, getting ready to end this once and for all.

"Wendy, stop it!"

The hidden Wendigo freeze from what she was doing and turned to the direction of where she heard Jo's voice. Flickering in between two large forms was where she saw her boy ending up right before she went after the prince. Despite being unable to see his face, she knew he was staring at her with a defeated and implored expression.

"Wendy, come on. He's not worth it."

 _He is worth it after he decided to hurt you_ , she wanted to say that but she couldn't. Instead, she let the prince drop from her hands like a sack of potatoes and made her way over to the place where her boy was currently be held captive.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Now, hold on a second, missy!" The prince had somehow managed to get up quickly and block her path in almost an instant despite his drunken state.

This prince was really pushing his luck, right now.

"Now, I get it; you're in charge of the kid. You have to make sure he's well-protected," the prince rattled on and Wendy almost considered dazing off just to ignore him when he said something that caught her attention.

"Why don't we make a deal? My friends and I will leave you two alone for the rest of your stay in the Emerald City if, and only if, you dance for us. Right here, right now. In front of all these people."

Dancing? That's just as simple as fighting against another Wendigo.

However, it didn't look that easy for Wendy to others.

Jo couldn't help but slightly cringe when Wendy began to dance on her own. While the two of them shared many dances together during rehearsals, performances, or just for the fun of it, they always did it _together_. They never did their own separate dances away from each other. It was rather ironic since Jo was almost a professional dancer and yet Wendy could never learn to dance on her own. She needed a partner to help her get in touch with her balance. Being a tall, blind humanoid with extraordinary long limbs and a spinal disfiguration can't exactly help with your balance. Prince Fiyero must have realized this and decided to use that against her.

To everyone, it looked like Wendy was just throwing her fists about as if she was trying to shake a bug off and spinning around like she was always dizzy or something. The worst part was that most of the people in the crowd actually found this funny as some were either snickering with their acquaintances or just laughing at loud. Despite hearing all of these mockeries towards her, Wendy didn't let it get to her. She was too prideful to care about that.

It didn't mean that Jo couldn't help but feel bad for her. Why did he have to ruin everything for Wendy?

However, there were a few who didn't like what they were seeing. The members of the _Glikkun's Palooza_ watched the whole scene with narrowed eyes. Despite their fear of being in the same room with the Wendigo, they knew how much she means to Jo and vice versa. However, they realized that Wendy does genuinely care for Jo if she were to take all this ignominious attention just for him. A Lion in the band had his claws out and ready to kick some tight-pants behind.

They weren't the only ones who wanted to put a stop to this awful treatment. A certain blonde couldn't believe just how _cruel_ this prince was. Using someone's unconditional love for someone - she wasn't _that_ ignorant as everyone thought she was, she knew different kinds of love when she saw it - to embarrass them was wrong _beyond_ comprehensition! However, she knew she couldn't exactly do anything helpful since she was a girl and they were guys.

Thank Oz she knew someone who could.

She turned her attention towards a certain green girl - who stood very beautifully in her off-shoulder, white wedding dress with her long, black cascading down her back like an ebony waterfall - with a defiant look on her face. "Elphie, you have to do something!"

The princess gave her best friend a bored look. "And why pray tell, should _I_ be the one that has to do something?"

"Because you're husband and wife," the blonde said like it was obvious. "Which means it would be legally alright for you to threaten him with your magic to make him leave those poor people alone!"

Galinda didn't miss the way her friend's eyes darken at the mention of the words 'husband and wife.' "For your information, Galinda, what my _husband_ does is none of my business. So, if he wants to fool around with a couple of peasants, then why should I care?"

The blonde could only gape after her friend as she made her way out of the room, showing no sign that she was willing to stop this harassment. Galinda considered going after her and knock her on the side of her head to get her senses back in that noggin but decided against it. She knew that Elphaba's mood has been entirely sour since this whole engagement had started, but some part of her had hoped that there was a part of her friend that still wanted to help others no matter what. Guessed she's too wrapped in her own misery to care about anyone else's.

Thankfully, someone finally did put a stop to this harassment.

Adette had managed to get herself back on her feet when her _cousin_ blocked Wendy's way of getting to Jo. After watching the agonizing minutes of Wendy humiliating herself she couldn't take it anymore. She made her way over to the dancing humanoid and tug on her cloak lightly.

Wendy stops her dance and turns her head in Adette's direction. The young blonde gave her a small smile. "Do you mind if I cut in?"

There was a ring of laughter amongst the crowd like they actually thought the Princess of Vinkus was going to humiliate the tall freak further by pretending to dance with her. That was a very common thought amongst everyone. Good thing Adette wasn't like everyone else.

So Adette started to do Wendy's dance. As it turns out, Adette was just as bad as Wendy when it came to dancing. She knew she looked ridiculous but at that moment she didn't care. She understood how much Jo means to Wendy if their encounter back in her room didn't teach her anything, and using her love for him against her would just be plain cruel. Which was why she won't let the humanoid go through this alone.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Wendy dancing once again, only this time with her. Despite the awkward situation, Adette couldn't help but smile as excitement rose in her throat before she let out a little laugh when she and Wendy twirled around each other. She didn't even know why she was so giddy, the two of them probably looked like complete idiots with their crazy dance moves. But she realized at that point, she didn't care. She was having fun with her new friend - were they even on that stage, though - and they were both doing something that they thought was okay with them. They didn't have to worry about what other people thought as long as they were being themselves and having fun about it.

The two of them didn't even realize that the band from the _Glikkun's Palooza_ started to play music that matched the dancing they were doing. One by one, the Glikkun performers began to do the same dance in pairs. It wasn't long before a few people within the crowd started to do the same dance. Fiyero and his loonies were staring around in shock that people were _actually_ doing that sorry excuse for a woman's dance. In the midst of their shock, they had let go of Jo - who was staring around in complete wonder before he began to do the dance as well.

It took Wendy seeing more glowing figures out of the corner of her eyes to realize that she and Adette weren't the only ones dancing anymore. Adette took notice of this and stared around in wonder that the people who were previously making fun of Wendy for the same dance were actually doing it themselves.

Feeling a large, uneven hand being placed on her small shoulder caught her attention and she turned to see Wendy staring down at her with her on hand on her shoulder. Underneath the hood and the mask that Adette had always seen her wear the young girl finally saw the humanoid's eyes for the first time even after their encounter alone. They were a blank, milky-white that weren't entirely focused on her but showed her more life if she were to look at any other eyes. They were staring at her with a mother-compassion that her aunt would often try to use on her but it never really felt that real. But when she was looking into Wendy's eyes, she knew that this look was real and she probably only ever used one person but yet she was using it on her.

"Wendy!" The two females whipped their heads around to see Jo running towards them with a bright smile on his face. Wendy immediately goes towards him halfway and wrap her long arms around in an almost death-crushing hug. The two of them let go of each other and turned their attention back to Adette, who stood off to the side.

The two shared a knowing look before they lend both of their hands out to the Princess as if to say: _Are you joining us or what?_

A bright smile took hold of her face as she quickly runs over to join the twosome. Both of them sharing a smile for each other, Adette and Jo begin to do the dance together before Wendy joined in. All of them enjoying the moment with each other, it even got more excited when Wendy decided to pick them up and spin them around.

That night was probably the best night they ever had.

* * *

The moment the two of them woke up to see piles of snow floating down right out their window, Jo and Wendy both knew it was a snow day.

Which means it was snow adventure time for them.

Well, it would have been a fun time for Jo if Wendy was so insisted on making sure he was wearing enough layers for the snow.

"Wendy, come on!" Jo yelled as they walked through the halls as Wendy tried to tie his scarf around his neck. "I already look like a cupcake so I don't need that scarf as the topping!" It didn't stop the Wendigo, however, from finishing tying the scarf.

Wendy still wore the same outfit she always wears when they're going somewhere together; apparently, Wendigos have this immunity to the cold due to them having "icy hearts" or something like that - Jo never really understood what that meant when he read the braille book about _Mythological Creatures_. However, it didn't stop her from understanding that too much cold was bad for the non-mutated humans. Which was why she was so adamant about Jo making sure he had enough layers on.

Jo was about to make a snippy remark to the Wendigo after she was done when he heard something. Coming from the room he and Wendy were about to walk by Jo could have sworn he heard sniffing. Shooting a confused look in Wendy's direction - who had heard it as well and was staring at the room with her head tilted to the side - Jo decided to venture into the room, Wendy following not so far behind.

The moment he entered the room - well, it was actually the library since he noticed the endless amount of bookshelves the was in this gigantic place - Jo immediately noticed someone sitting down in the lounge at the back. His eyes stayed on the waterfall of black hair that practically covered their entire body before he noticed a hint of green when the person adjusted their position.

It was the Princess of Oz.

Why was she down here on the day after her wedding crying?

Jo shot Wendy a desperate look but all he got was a shrug from the Wendigo - she had never met this Princess before so she had no idea why she was crying. So, Jo had to take a few cautious steps towards her. "Um, are you alright?"

The Princess stiffens when she heard that unfamiliar voice. "W-Who's there?" Jo did his best not to cringe at how small her voice sounded. What in Oz happened?

"I-I'm Jo," no response. "I'm one of the performers from the _Glikkun's Palooza_?" Still nothing. "The Chim Dancer?" Jo gave a quick glance to a confused Wendy before he turned back to the Princess. "Is everything alright?"

He tried to put his hand on her bare shoulder but was surprised when she flinched away and only wrap her arms further around herself.

Suddenly, he saw all the signs. It finally made sense why the Princess was so upset after her wedding day. It was about her wedding _night._

Jo felt complete empathy for the young woman, he could understand what she was going through; what it felt like to be violated by someone and be completely regarded as just some tool for someone else's pleasure. The idea made Jo sick to his stomach as he imagined someone like a princess being violated like that.

He reached his hand out to her shoulder once again. "I'm so sorry-"

"Unhand me!"

Jo had to jump back when the Princess's arm shot out to hit him. Wendy took the sight of the sudden movement and was at Jo's side in a blink of an eye.

Elphaba grumbled to herself when she realized that this _boy_ still didn't take the hint to leave her alone. She stood up and turned to give the boy a heated glare, she didn't even notice the tall hooded-figure standing right beside him in a protective stance.

"Who do you think you are," she snarls. "I am the Princess of Oz!"

"I-"

"And you think it's alright to manhandle me like that?!" She cut him off before he could say anything.

"I wasn't trying to-!"

"I should have you executed for this!"

The poor boy was trembling at that point. "P-Please don't-!"

Not only that but Wendy was now crouching down in an almost predator stance as a growl escape from the back of her throat. However, the two paid her no mind as Elphaba continued to rant.

"If you knew what was good for you, then _get out_!"

That did it. Jo could feel tears welding up in his eyes as he fled the room, his sobs following him. Elphaba huffed before she finally noticed the tall figure in the room, staring at her with a look she was unable to read due to the hood and mask they were wearing to cover their face. The longer this person stares at her Elphaba could feel herself getting more annoyed than she already was.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" No reply. "Is my underskirt showing?" Nothing.

Elphaba had lost her patience at that point. "Alright! I get it! I look like a vegetable. Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer!"

She was surprised when the person cocked their head in confusion before they huffed and made their way out of the room. However, Elphaba didn't have time to dwell on it for long as she assumed her previous position on the couch as she began to sob once again.

* * *

 **Who else is preparing themselves to cringe once Elphaba realizes Wendy is blind?**

 **Anyway, the day of the Wedding finally came and the relationship between Jo and Wendy with Princess Adette has increased. Not only that, but two finally meet the main star of _Wicked_. And, as you can tell, it wasn't the best way to meet each other. Especially with a Wendigo in the room. Let us pray for her soul in future chapters.**

 **By "her" soul, I meant Elphaba's.**


	9. The Winter Date

**A/N: Got this chapter done! Here's some more bonding for you lovely people to catch a break from that bad Elphaba encounter.**

 **James Birdsong: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Fae'sFlower: Oh, you have no idea. ;) I think you and I can both agree that Elphaba's too stubborn for her own good. It will be a _long_ before she apologizes to Jo. Especially with all the things that I have planned. Ehehehe...**

* * *

 **The Winter Date**

Despite their harsh encounter with Princess of Oz, Jo was suddenly very excited the moment they entered the snow-covered gardens. Wendy found this strange since it would usually take longer for Jo to calm down after a near-panic attack like that. However, all thoughts of getting answers left her mind when Jo threw a snowball at her face.

The game was on.

Jo didn't exactly grow up playing normal snowball since Wendy would always beat him at that - apparently, a Wendigo's aim was extraordinary compared to a normal humans, despite their sight being based only on movement - so they decided to create their own version of snowball fights; Jo would hide behind a snow fort that was already built up from the falling snow and hide from Wendy for about thirty minutes - that was their longest game. The only thing Jo could do to Wendy was throw snowballs at her to try and give her a clue to where he was or throw her off his trail.

Right now they were only five minutes into the game and Wendy wasn't anywhere close to finding Jo. The young boy that it would be a smart move to hide behind a fort that was close to Wendy's starting point. Once Wendy would come to a decision on something, she will stick to it until someone gives her a good enough reason otherwise. But then, Wendy's hubris was hard to break from time to time.

Jo was just glad that a Wendigo's vision was based on movement otherwise, Wendy would have found him a long time ago since they were basically in her element. Her cold, icy element.

As he sat still with his back against the snow while Wendy's shrieks to get him to flinch enters his ears, Jo took the moment to think about his encounter with the Princess. He couldn't exactly blame her reaction - Oz, he almost reacted the same way with Wendy when she would tried to comfort him a few times before that incident. But it still didn't change the fact Jo was fearing for his life at that point. Which was why he wanted to so badly play this game.

He wanted to learn to put things behind him. That way they can never bothered him again. If Wendy - a human turned blind monster after resorting to cannibalism which caused her to lose almost all of her memories as human - was able to let the past go and not let it bother her for the rest of her immortal life, Jo decided he should try Wendy's way of thinking. Even though, his life was probably limited compared to Wendy's.

"Hey, Jo!"

The voice had brought him out of his thoughts so suddenly Jo couldn't help but jumped when Adette suddenly became in front of him.

"Adette!" He gasps out, putting a hand on his beating heart. "Don't scare me like that!"

The young princess just laughed at his reaction. "Sorry, couldn't help myself!" Her icy blue eyes are then turned to something that was over Jo's fort. "Hey, why is Wendy coming over here with a tree branch?"

Jo froze. Oz, he moved when Adette startled him. Thus, giving Wendy his location.

He didn't have time to answer Adette when a pile of snow was suddenly dropped on top of him. He yelped when someone of it actually got under his clothes.

"Seriously, Wendy?!" The boy cried, but the female humanoid paid him no mind since she was too busy laughing at the noise he made with Adette following shortly after. "Yeah, you girls are _real_ mature!"

"Sorry Jo," Adette was out of breath the moment she calmed down for a moment. She gave a quick wave to the hooded female. "Hey, Wendy!"

Wendy greeted her by shrieking, but Adette didn't seemed to mind as she turned her attention back to Jo. "So, you wanna tell me why you're hiding behind a pile a snow while Wendy's off somewhere else?"

Jo had already brushed the snow off when he stood up. "It's a game we came up with when I was little. I would hide and pelt Wendy with snowballs while she tries to find me and get revenge. It's kind of like our own version of a snowball fight."

"How come you never played regular snow-?" Adette was cut off when a snowball came out of nowhere and struck her face. Jo laughed when the girl's eyes became as wide as saucers.

"I think that answers your question," he couldn't hold in his chuckled anymore when Wendy threw more snowballs at Adette after making them at inhuman speed. Adette kept on protesting but she was cut off when each snowball struck her.

"Wendy!"

 _Pow!_

"I swear-"

 _Pow!_

"I'm gonna get-!"

 _Pow!  
_  
"You!"

 _Pow!_

When it seemed like Wendy had enough and was probably laughing at her idea of how Adette looked like after pelting her multiple snowballs, Adette took this as her chance to make her own snowball and throw it at the Wendigo.

Wendy barely tilted her head to the side as the snowball flew past her.

Jo had to put his hands over his mouth to hold in his laughter when he saw the awestruck expression on Adette's face.

"I am never having a snowball fight with Wendy ever again." She said simply.

Jo would have agreed with her if he wasn't so happy that he was no longer a victim that came to Wendy's deadly snowball skills.

* * *

After the whole snowball incident the three of them decided to go on a walk together in the gardens. Well, Jo and Adette were actually walking together. Wendy was a few feet ahead on them, trying to find any frozen fish inside the ice that was once a flowing stream. When the two children would walk ahead of her in the middle of picking the ice with her nails she would abandoned it and resume her position in front of them.

"Again, why is she...?" Adette asked after watching Wendy pick at the ice for a few minutes.

"She's trying to get something to eat," Jo said before he added. "And before you ask, the cold doesn't bothered her. She practically loves it. You should see her in Glikkus during the summer, she wouldn't go anywhere unless I managed to drag her around if she's tired enough."

Adette gave him a ghost of a smile before she turned her attention back to Wendy, noting the way Wendy was on all fours as she moved around the ice like she was a predator searching for her prey. When she saw Wendy rose with one hand off the ice and her back arched, she knew her suspicions were confirmed.

"What is she?" Jo stopped walking and turned his head towards Adette with a confused look on his face.

"That's kind of a blunt way of saying that, don't you think?" He laughed it off, something he would normally do when he's nervous. "She's not Glikkun if that's what you're asking. To be honest, I have no idea where she's-"

"That's not what I'm asking," when Jo showed he had no idea of what she was asking Adette decided to say the one thing that made his heart stop. "I know she's not human."

The raven-haired boy gaped at her. "H-How?"

"You really think I didn't noticed the signs?" She asked rhetorically. "I mean; the way she would jerk her head when she hears loud noises like a bird? The fact she had to used grunts and screeches to communicate? Walking around on all fours like a four-legged animal?" She laughed a little. "I'm not like my family, Jo. If you were afraid that I would judge Wendy because she was some sort of rare-type of Animal, I wouldn't! I'm not that simple-minded like my cousin."

Jo sighed. He knew that one person would eventually figure out that Wendy wasn't human - not anymore, at least - but he did feel slightly thankfully that it was Adette that figured it out. Well, most of it.

"She's not an Animal, Adette." He said softly.

His words made Adette's eyebrow furrowed. "Wait... If she's not an Animal, then what is she?"

"She..." Jo spared a glance at Wendy, who had stopped her hunt and was staring up at their conversation before she nods her head to let Jo know it was alright to tell the Princess. "She's a Wendigo."

Jo decided to stay silent after that to let that sink in. Wendy had made her way up from the stream and placed her right next to Jo, waiting for the Princess to respond.

Finally, she did. "I read about those..." she murmurs. "Aren't they humans that turned into monsters after-"

"Resorting to cannibalism." Jo finished with her. Adette gave him a small smirk of amusement when he did that before her eyes trailed off to Wendy's form with eyes of uncertainty.

Not that Jo could blame her, though. The act of cannibalism was an unspeakable act that was hardly spoken of throughout Oz. If somewhere were even accused of eating another human they will be killed on right on the spot. No trial. No jail time. Not even time at the Southstairs. Just a quick death by the hands of the Gale Force the moment they found the cannibal within their sights. From what Jo had heard there's been a handful amount of deaths in Oz from being accused of cannibalism. Although, Jo had figured out all of those charges were false after reading a braille history paper on one of the deaths and their pictures.

They were killed seven days after being accused of cannibalism.

It only takes up to four or at least twelve days after eating someone that a human can fully transform into a Wendigo. That picture of the dead man before his body was disposed of showed no signs of fanged teeth or his skin being pulled in tightly.

Guess Oz will always be oblivious to the real evidence to who committed cannibalism and the real dangers it will lead. While Jo may love Wendy more than anything, he knew it was better to not have too many Wendigos running in Oz. Ozma knows they wouldn't last a month if Wendigos were actually common.

It was only a few seconds later that Adette finally voiced her thoughts out loud. Although, it was something neither Jo or Wendy expected.

"Can I... Can I look at her?"

Jo knew what she meant and turned to Wendy to see what she wanted but the Wendigo was already reaching up for the hood. She was always straight to the point.

To be honest, Adette knew Jo wasn't lying since it made sense on how someone as skinny as Wendy would be able to lift a grown man without any problems at all, and Jo wasn't those types of boys who would lie like that. Still, it would be nice to see things herself.

But the moment when Wendy took down her head and two, long-point gray ears emerged from the sides of her head, Adette knew that Jo was fully telling the truth.

Wendy had taken off her mask at that point and her milky eyes were staring right at Adette, but they weren't entirely focused on her. Despite knowing this may be Jo's chance of true love, Wendy was alright if Adette decided to scream and never want anything to do with her again. After all, she was so used to it even before she met Jo and his happiness will always go first above her own prideful needs.

She was actually geinuly surprised when she saw Adette's glowing figure reaching out to her face. Then her figure disappeared, meaning that Adette must stop moving.

"C-Can I, Wendy...?"

Wendy didn't think she should say anything. She just nods her head to let the young girl know it was okay and that she wouldn't attack her if she did touch her.

When Adette placed her hands on Wendy's hallowed-in face she somewhat suspected that her skin would feel like any other human; have their own hard spots in a few places but generally soft in their own way. She was actually surprised to find that Wendy's glossy skin was like rubber. It almost made her want to pull it lightly like she used to do with the clay she used to play with as a light girl but she quickly realized that her skin was tight in place. Like there was no fat underneath that clammy, rubber skin.

She then remembered something from the book she read; _a Wendigo's appearance is based on their never-ending desire for food._

And it made sense, Adette could see all the things that showed how Wendy was once human; her nose retained a normal, button-shaped that only a few had with those genetics, and while her eyes may flicker like an animal trying to take in their surroundings, Adette could see that the eyes in front of her were just the milky-white color of someone who was blind and trying to see the world the best they can. While her face may be hallowed in to make it look she was just bones underneath that leathery skin, she did actually looked a little human. If it weren't for the fact that her lips, eyebrows, and eyelids were ripped out by frostbite, her whole skin being this icy gray, or the fact her whole body had grown from its original length Adette could see how Wendy would really look as a human.

Someone who had become completely skeletal while losing her sight at the same time in her desperate attempt to end her overwhelming desire for nourishment.

But Adette didn't let these thoughts out. From the way Wendy took off her disguise with no hesitation, her appearance didn't bother her at all. She didn't care what she looked to other people because she's probably used to it for too many years.

Instead, a small smirk formed on her lips. "She feels like my great grandmother on her 100th birthday."

This actually made Jo laugh a little while Wendy gave her an impassive look. "Yeah, I can agree with that," Jo said. "Believe it or not, she's actually around a hundred and fifty years old. She's practically old enough to be a grandma's grandma."

Wendy had hit him on the head at that. Not the same type of hit she would use to knock someone's head clean off, but hard enough to get him to shut up.

Adette couldn't help it but her laugh escapes her throat the moment she saw the two's faces.

* * *

It was only an hour latter that Jo and Adette couldn't stay in the cold anymore so the three of them immediately went to the closest room they could reach in the snow-covered gardens. But when Jo looked up after Wendy closed the door behind them, he knew this wasn't any room he's been to during his stay at the Emerald Palace.

The room was mostly long like a gallery in a museum. The entire walls were covered in painting of historical figures that Jo was able to recognized from a few braille books that he's read but some he couldn't. There were even a few pedestals that were model after some of them. It did feel a little dark since there was hardly any windows. All in all, the entire room had this gloomy atmosphere to it.

"What is this place?" Jo asked as he takes a few steps. "I don't think I've been in this part of the Palace yet."

Adette gave him a shy smile before he could even notice and walked right up to his side. "This, just so happens to the _Halls of Ozian History_. There isn't a historical figure; royalty or a peasant, young or old, popular or unknown that hasn't been recorded in these halls. I can already bet you by the end of this month my cousin is gonna be in this hall for being; _The Stupidest King Oz Has Ever Had_."

Jo had to admit he did find that funny, but he didn't say anything since it would be kind of mean for him - even though he was still pretty upset with _The_ _Emerald's Cove_ and the whole Wedding fiasco. So, he decided to let his laugh out when he saw Wendy had found a mirror a bit further up the room. He didn't even questioned how she got so far in the room without any of them noticing since he was too busy laughing at Wendy, who making weird gestures in the mirror.

Even after all these years, Wendy could never figure out that the moving-figure that's copying her every move in front of her was actually her reflection.

"So, is there anything about the Tiggular history that doesn't involve your cousin doing stupid?" Jo was actually surprised that the humor Adette had put in the air suddenly disappeared when a frown was placed on the princess's face.

"There is one," she said, her voice barely above whisper as she made her way down the room before stopping at a certain painting. Jo tried to share a look with Wendy, but she was obvious to everything around her since she was still going on about that mirror. After shaking his head at his friend's ridiculous display, Jo went right to Adette's side to look at the picture before them.

The painting was a picture of six women standing within the throne room of - which Jo assumed - Adurin Iir. Well, maybe he shouldn't say women since two of the females - the ones wearing purple and blue dresses - looked more like teenagers than the rest of them. He had to guess that the one in red, who is standing in the middle of them all with this stiff but kind and regal face, was the oldest of them all. The ones wearing orange, yellow, and green dresses were possibly somewhere in the middle.

"The one in red," Adette's voice shook him out of gaze. "That was Sarima Tiggular. She was Queen of Vinkus long before the Wizard came. Also, my great-great aunt. This picture was taken with her five sisters a few months after her official coronation."

Jo could tell there was something more going. "Did something happened to her?"

His words seem to shake Adette out of whatever gaze that took hold of her when she stared up at the picture of her late grandaunt. "Right, sorry," she laughed a little before her face got serious again. "Around a hundred years ago, there was a mining accident in Vinkus. Aunt Sarima was there to supervised the site, but then the mines suddenly became unstable and they collapsed. She fell into a deep part of the mines, along with one of her guards. They never found the bodies. Just a toe, but that's it."

The entire thing left Jo speechless. He couldn't imagine what kind of chaos Vinkus must have been under since the disappearance of their Queen. Not to mention her sisters. To lose their sister like that and never finding her body could never make them feel truly at peace. He couldn't even imagine if he suddenly woke up and Wendy was no longer by his side.

"I'm so sorry," he said eventually. "So, is that really all they found? No bones?"

"Nothing." She shrugged. "Just a single toe. But, to me, the worst part was that they never officially closed the case unless they found a body. How in Oz's name were they going to find a body if they refused to search any further?! Sure, I get that they were dangerous and they were probably looking out for themselves, but they shouldn't make promises they couldn't keep! H-How could they do that to Sarima's sisters-?!"

She stopped when she noticed Jo smirking at her when she began to ramble off. She gave him a bashful smile. "S-Sorry about that."

"Hey, it's okay," he waved it off. "She must have been a really good person if the idea of how people handled her death bothers you."

Adette chuckled. "Well, she was actually pretty egotistic from all the Sisters' journals that I've read. If she wanted to get a law that was made by her to pass through, then she won't stop until it's done. Then she would always go and brag to her sisters on how she was the fanciest princess. But, all in all, she was a really good queen and sister; always looking for others, being there just to let people vent out their frustrations, and always knowing what to say to get people back on track. I even got my tribal tattoos in honor of her."

She rolled up her sleeves and held out her wrists for Jo to see. Each wrist had a black vine cuffed around them almost like a bracelet. Jo looked back up to the picture and saw the same exact tattoo on Sarima but it was on her exposed neck.

"I have to admit, yours really does look like hers-" Jo cut himself off before he could say anymore when he suddenly took a closer look on the tattoo of Adette's ancestor.

The tattoo started along the left side of her jawline before it made its way down her neck like a spiral, and Jo was willing to bet that it ended somewhere along her spine. On the area where he could see the tattoo were five black leaves being sprouted from the same black vine.

The weird part was that he know someone with the same tattoo on their neck and that's-

"Are you okay, Jo?" Adette's voice managed to shake him out of his trance as he turned his head to stare at a pair of concerned, blue eyes. "You've been staring at the picture for a long time, is there something bothering you?"

Jo tried to keep his gaze away from the frozen blue eyes that were staring down at him. "I'm good. Just trying to process this whole thing."

Thankfully, Adette bought at as a ghost of a smile played her lips. "Yeah, I was pretty much in denial too when I found out about Sarima. But, I think wherever she is, she's finally happy with her sisters."

It took all of Jo's willpower to not say what he really wanted.

"Anyway, we should probably get going," Adette said after a bit. "My aunt is probably already having the guards searching the ground for me." She started to walk towards the door at the end of room before she turned back to see Jo not following her. "Are you coming?"

Jo spared one last glance at the portrait - trying his best not to shiver when he saw those frozen orbs again - before he quickly followed Adette out the door. He stopped in the doorway, however, when he noticed Wendy wasn't following them. The boy looked over and found the Wendigo still in front of that _dang_ mirror.

He was about to call her out when he hesitated, the image of Sarima's eyes were still bothering him. However, he shook his head out of that. "Wendy, how many times are we gonna have to go through with this? The moving thing that has your shape is your reflection. You've been staring at thing for almost five minutes!"

Wendy had stopped her weird gestures as she slowly turned her head to face his direction. Even though he wasn't normally afraid of Wendy's creepy moments he couldn't help but gulp when he took the sight of her milky white eyes. Still, he didn't say anything as he watched Wendy turn back to the mirror.

Then she punched it.

The mirror gave a loud _crack_ the moment Wendy's fist made contact with it before shards of glass fell down right on her feet. But the glass didn't even scrape her skin as she watched in awe that the thing in front of her was, indeed, her reflection from a mirror.

Jo could feel his shoulders slumping as that nervous feeling left his body. Wendy will always be Wendy no matter what. And punching her reflection to figure out it was actually a mirror in front of her was definitely something that Wendy would do.

* * *

It was like that night of _The Emerald's Cove_ all over again where Jo had to walk Adette back to her room. Only this time he brought Wendy with him - who was now free to show her Wendigo side to Adette but crawling along the walls, "Like a spider", Adette had compared. Things suddenly became awkward again as what happened in this exact spot played through their heads.

"I had fun today," Adette spoke after a moment of silence. "We would always get snow days back in Vinkus, but it was never really fun when you don't have someone to play with since your stupid brother and your equally stupid cousin doesn't allow you to join any games."

"I had fun, too," Jo agreed. "I mean, I love going out in the snow with Wendy since we get the same amount, but it always gets boring when your only partner just likes to pelt you with snow." He earned himself a smack on the head from said Wendigo.

Adette laughed a little before she got serious again. "Also, I want to say; thank you." Upon seeing their confused faces, she continues. "For letting know about Wendy. I get that hiding a cannibal isn't easy and I just feel grateful that you trust me enough to tell me about that. So, thank you."

"For the record, Wendy stopped eating humans when she met me," Jo pointed out. "But, yeah. I also wanted to thank you for telling me about Sarima. I mean, it's probably already in every history book regarding Vinkus. But," he spared a quick glance at Wendy. "I still feel honored since this was your family you were talking about."

Adette gave him a shy smile. "Well, the only boy that I ever really talk to about Sarima was my brother. But I guess you can imagine how that conversation since-"

"He passed out after drinking ten cups." They both finished together, making them both laugh.

Wendy couldn't but roll her eyes; they definitely belong together if they're finishing each other's sentences.

The two lapsed into silence after that, both not breaking eye contact as they stare into each others' eyes. Before Jo knew it, Adette was suddenly leaning towards him with her eyes closed and her lips pouted once again.

He considered staying there and give Adette a chance to kiss him when the voices came back.

 _You're not that boy._

 _You're not that boy._

 _You're not that boy!_

 _Not that boy!_

"Anyway!" Jo squawked loudly, making both females jump. "We should get going! I got stuff to work on and Wendy needs tapestries to make. See you later!"

He disappeared in a blink of an eye as he ran down the hall - even Wendy didn't noticed he disappeared from her field vision until she heard his footsteps leaving. Adette could feel herself sighing in disappointment. She could understand that it must be Jo's weird boy nerves that were making him nervous about kissing her, but still. Not to mentioned she felt there was something more going on but she just couldn't figure it out.

She looked up when she felt a large hand rub her head to see two milky eyes staring down at her with this look that said: _Don't worry, I'll get him for you._

Even though she was probably wrong on that translation, Adette smiled nonetheless since she recognized the look that Wendy was giving her was one of comfort. "Thank you, Wendy."

The Wendigo rubbed her head for the final time before she turned and followed the path she saw Jo could through. Adette let Wendy go off on her own for a moment before she went into her room.

* * *

 **Things in this chapter are dwelling down from all that commotion in the last chapter. But things will pick up in the next chapter! This chapter was the calm before the small storm appears.**

 **But, we learned some things in this chapter so keep an eye out on them in the future!**

 **Hope you had a great weekend!**


	10. The Princess of Oz

**A/N: Things are gonna pick up in this chapter.**

 **Fae'sFlower: Gee, I don't know. It would be kind of weird to have two eleven year-olds be boyfriend and girlfriend. Kidding! XD Oh, it will come. In a very, very, very long time.**

* * *

 **The Princess of Oz**

Wendy was known to be true to her word. While she may be sadistic and cruel from the way she would treat a stranger, Wendy wasn't completely heartless like other Wendigos. Jo had once seen her jump into a lake on a hot, summer day where the water would've been extremely warm at that point just to save a young girl from drowning. She believed in the thought of doing anything that a person can set their mind too. It made Jo wondered if that whole "ice heart" myth on the Wendigos was just an urban legend since it seemed like Wendy's heart was a little _too_ warm to be icy cold. The only reason he still somewhat believed it because he had seen, firsthand, what Wendy was capable of.

So, when she saw the idea of Jo falling in love with a girl she knew that was something Jo was capable of. If only he didn't let his insecurities get in the way she wouldn't have to try so hard on giving them a perfect, romantic setting.

Was she this romantic when she was human? Eh, that's another thing about her human past she would have to put in the vault of her mind. Besides, she has something more important to worry about; getting her boy to let go of his insecurities.

A few days after their fun time with the Princess, Wendy poke her head through the door of their room to see if she could find any moving figures within. She had just got back from a hunt; a few bucks and elks here and there, she even got a bear. It took her a little longer than most of her hunts since she couldn't find a lake that wasn't completely iced over. She knew how important it was for Jo that she kept her identity as a Wendigo a secret from everyone else because they could lock her away and the two will be separated - which was something that she didn't want to happen. Which was why she would go dipping in a lake or pond after a hunt to wash away all the bloody evidence that she killed animals with her own bare hands.

For a moment, she didn't see anything move but she definitely heard the _click_ sounds of her boy's typewriter going off, meaning that Jo was working on his memoir. She finally saw the small flickers of his figure moving at the desk near the window.

The sounds stop before she heard a sigh. "Alright, what do you want Wendy?"

She tilted her head. How did he know she was there when she hardly made a noise?

"Wendy, I practically grew up with you. You don't think I don't know when a Wendigo's nearby at this point?"

Oh, he did have a point.

"Not to mention I know you by now. Whenever I had a problem, you wait a few days to make it seem like you have no idea what's going on before you suddenly show up and go straight to the point as bluntly as you can."

Okay, now he was just insulting her already wounded pride by showing how much he knows her right now.

"So, are you going to say something?"

Well, she can't exactly talk and her voice mimicry wasn't _that_ amazing. Instead, she walked into the room towards the direction to where she believed her bed was. After a few pats the on the mattress to confirm that this is her bed, Wendy bent down and reach her long arm underneath it. Once she felt the familiar fabric of her latest tapestry - the one she made during the night of _The Emerald Cove_ incident - she pulled it out and showed it to Jo.

She knew that tapestry she picked out was the one she wanted; she would always put her tapestries into a neat pile from the oldest to the newest, and she hasn't made another one since that night.

There was another sigh. "Wendy, please. I don't want to talk about Adette right now." She heard the sounds of clicking once again, meaning that Jo had gone back to his braille writing.

She remained silent, knowing that this was the only way to unnerved Jo enough to talk.

It worked when she heard an exasperated groan before she saw his figure glow when he turned around to face her.

"Okay, you want to talk? Why don't we talk about this? Wendy, I know you want me to let go of what happened in the past. Believe me, I do too. But this is something that _I_ have to do for myself. You don't have to do anything! And I know you think by pushing someone enough would get them to let go of their insecurities. But, not everyone is like you. Unfortunately, I'm one of those people. Please, just let me figure things out on my own."

She watched him turn back around on the desk to continue working on his memoir, leaving her to her thoughts.

Some part of Wendy knew that Jo was right, deep down. It was that part in her mind that she knew Jo was going to grow up one day; he's going to made decisions on his own without her help. While he's still her little boy in her heart, Wendy had to face the reality that her boy's growing up and she can't hold his hand forever. She needed to give him his independence.

That was what a real mother should do.

She was so busy fumbling with her tapestry that she didn't notice Jo, who had stopped his writing and was staring at the page he had finished with wide eyes.

"Wendy..."

The Wendigo looked up and tilted her head in his direction. Why was he breathing so heavily?

"I'm done," he breathed out, then he began to smile. "I'm done," he started to laugh. "I'm done!"

Wendy jumped when she saw Jo's figure had suddenly leaped out from his seat and began to dance around the room. Why was he dancing? There wasn't any music on.

"Wendy!" Jo suddenly began to run towards her and she had to spread her arms out to catch him when he flung himself at her. "This is the best day every!"

 _Could you please explain to me why I have to carry your ball of energy?!_ She wanted to yell at him as he began to squirm around in her grip. But since she couldn't make these thoughts come to life she settled with trying to give him a look that explained her current mood.

"My book's done, Wendy! It's done!"

Now she knew why Jo was so excited. She could feel her own excitement take over as she realized that the passion project Jo had been working on since he was eight was finally done.

Wendy let out a shriek of triumph before she began to twirl around the room with Jo in her hands. Jo was laughing over her loud shrieks with his arms spread out. They probably sounded like complete lunatics to the outside world but Wendy didn't care. This moment was tied with the day Jo finally let go of his insecurities to pursue his dream of dancing, and it was also something that Jo worked on all on his own. Why couldn't they be happier?

* * *

After their little celebration, Jo immediately put his manuscript in its cover before he and Wendy walked out of their room, hand-in-hand. Jo was immediately babbling on getting his manuscript published at a nearby publisher in the Emerald City and how he was extremely excited to finally having his work done after years. Although she may have lost track to where some of their conversation had gone, Wendy didn't care since she was just as excited.

"I heard that there will be publishers all over the Emerald City, so I _have_ to go to the nearest one! I mean, I bet even someone that's dyslexic as I could probably find one of them! Do you think they'll accept a manuscript written in braille?"

Before Wendy could tell him that he shouldn't care how his manuscript was written and be proud of his life-long work, a sudden _clang_ and a shriek echoed through the halls they were in. The two of them stopped their walk towards the closest exit and turn to where they heard the sound. Jo could feel his eyes widening as he took in the scene in front of him.

A servant girl was down on the ground, her whole body shaking as she watched the tray that she was previously holding on the ground with her. There was a pot of tea that seemed to have spilled over when the girl must have tripped. But with the Princess of Oz standing over her, looking down at her tea-stained dress with a look of horror and disgust, Jo immediately figured out what had happened.

The servant was walking by and she had just so happened to walk into the princess by accident and she must have accidently spilled the pot of tea she was carrying all over the princess. From the way the Princess's face turned a dark green, the servant probably shouldn't have been alone when she was carrying that tea.

"How _dare_ you?!" The green girl shrieked as she grabbed hold of the servant by her neck, forcing her to stare at her fuming brown eyes. "Do you have realized what you have done?!"

"I-I..."

"This was my favorite dress and you ruined it!"

"I-It wasn't my-!"

"You will pay for this!"

Elphaba reared her hand back and slapped the girl right across the face. The girl gave out a pained yelp as she fell to the ground.

That did it for Jo. "Hey!" The boy quickly ran over to the fallen girl, Wendy not far behind, and he then shields the girl from the Princess. "Are you okay?" He asked the sobbing girl.

"Excuse me, but I ordered you to-!" Elphaba was cut off when Wendy was suddenly pushing her back with a snarl. The green-skinned princess stared at the deformed human with wide eyes before Wendy turned her attention back to Jo and the poor servant.

"You're going to be okay," he spoke softly to her like she was a frantic animal. "I promise. But you need to get out of here."

The servant gave him look like he was crazy, but he still kept ushering her. "Go on! Go!" She was finally convinced and she scrambled up to her feet and fled like her life depended on it. Which it actually did from the way Princess Elphaba was giving her death glare. Thankfully, it wasn't directed at her. It was more on Jo and Wendy.

Jo stood up defiantly. She may have caught him off guard during their first encounter, but he wasn't going to let her get to him right now. Not when this situation felt like his encounter with Prince Fiyero all over again. Good thing he had Wendy with him, otherwise he would've been more nervous than he already was.

Suddenly, the Princess huffed and strut away from them. Acting like they weren't even worth her time, which only fueled Jo's annoyance.

"Hey!" He called out, but the Princess kept on walking. "HEY!"

She still didn't listen.

Wendy had decided to take matters into her own hands by appearing right by the Princess's side and grabbed her arms to prevent her from going any further.

"What is this?! Unhand me, you-!" Elphaba was cut off when Wendy tighten her grip to silent her, but it only draws a scream from her throat.

"Wendy, that's enough!" Jo ordered as he walked up to them. Wendy hesitated for a moment before she loses her grip slightly, but not enough for Elphaba to get out of. The green girl watched with narrowed eyes as Jo began his rant.

"Look, I get it, okay? You're in a bad mood. I can't exactly blame you since I met your husband," there was a small snort - Jo didn't realize he had drawn a crowd when he was shouting at the Princess, now Fiyero, his parents, Adette, Galinda, the Wizard, Madame Morrible, and a group of the Palace Guards were watching the exchange, but Jo couldn't even bring himself to care at the moment. "But you, are just as bad as him! I mean, it's just your dress. I barely have enough clothes to make me look decent!"

"I demand that you order your bouncer to let go of me at once!" Elphaba shrieked as she struggled hard to get out of Wendy's hold, but she was not able to get out of the Wendigo's grasps.

Jo shook his head when he realized that the Princess wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying. "You know what? You're a spoiled brat," this draws the Princess's attention and now she was staring at him with death daggers in her eyes. "I can't even believe I actually used to look up to people like you; I always imagined you doing something for those who are less lucky than you are. But even when people are looking for others like you to help them, you just toss them to the side like they're nothing!"

"Sounds to me like you know that feeling," Elphaba remarked, making Jo flinch slightly. Why did those words bother him so much?

"W-What are you saying?" She smirked when she heard the stumbled in his voice.

"Do you really think that I don't know about what the _Glikkun's Palooza_ originally did? When it was previously known as the _Glikkun's Ardor?_ " Seeing the boy blanch brought a sickening pleased smile to her face. "You tell me that my behavior is uncalled for, but what of you? Thinking that you're on top of some moral high ground after your last pathetic business went down the drain? Well guess what, Chim Dancer," her face darkened, "You did that job because it was the only thing you thought you had. You didn't choose any alternative. No, you _had_ to pick that job!

"Who's on the lower ground now? You little piece of-!" She was cut off with an agonizing scream that tore through her throat when Wendy began to sink her sharp claws into her skin.

The Wendigo didn't even bother to remember that she was supposed to be a normal, female bouncer that was human. After listening to this wench ramble on about how Jo's previous job made him no better than herself, Wendy couldn't take it anymore. What Jo previous did does not define him! Even if it did, he worked so hard to prove that he was worth more than that. Now, this little piece of tramp comes along and tells him he's just as worse as her when she shows no problem with physically hurting people? Wendy hoped those injuries hurt for weeks.

But it was too late. Jo was already beginning to gag as his mind brought up imagines from his past. He crouched slightly with his arms around his middle while a familiar stabbing sensation begins to course through his stomach.

Wendy, who had heard the first gag, immediately released the princess and hurried over to Jo. She wrapped an arm around him as she searched through her cloak to find that bottle of milk. She froze in horror when she realized that she didn't have any bottles on her. There was always the option of heading back to their room and getting a bottle, but she didn't want to risk the chance of the Princess doing something while she was gone, even at her inhuman speed.

However, Elphaba slowly stood up after Wendy had suddenly let go of her. Her eyes were blazing with unspeakable fury as she watched the humanoid trying to comfort the boy from the pain he was in. The candles in the hall suddenly began to flicker, something that both her father and Galinda noticed.

"Elphaba," the Wizard said sternly.

"Elphie, don't you dare!" Galinda warned with a point of her finger.

"You two think you can waltz into my home and treat me like I'm a toy?!" The candles were blown out. "I'll show you what happens when you don't treat me with the respect that I deserved!"

She thrust her arms forward and a magical blast ripped through the air. It ended up hitting the duo but only Jo was the one who ended flying straight into the wall with a sickening _thud_ as a pained scream tore his throat. Wendy remained unaffected and was still standing on where she previously was, staring at the direction where her boy was flung into.

"Jo!" Adette screamed when she saw him hit the wall. She runs over to his side and bends down on her knees. "Are you okay? Jo say something!"

But Jo couldn't say anything. He was in so much pain. First, it was his episode at its worse but then that collusion to the wall only made it even more unbearable. He practically felt like he was dying. Nothing could make him feel better, not even Adette and Galinda's - who had run over after the young princess - words of comfort could keep him calm.

Meanwhile, Wendy was busy putting the pieces together. She was so busy focusing on getting Jo and Adette together she had forgotten how the three of them even met in the first place. Jo had brought her on a night out to get rid of her paranoia of another magical assault happening to Jo after that chandelier incident. Not only had she failed on protecting her little boy, but the person responsible for it was standing a few inches before her.

She had let the beast take over at that point.

Elphaba did not care that if her magic didn't affect one of the two since the boy responsible for most of her anger was the one who got the worse of it. However, she was far from done. She was frustrated enough with the whole arranged marriage deal, then this boy comes in and tries to tell her how she should behave when she was the Princess of an entire country. This boy had to suffer, she will make sure of that.

But she couldn't even make one step towards him when someone wrapped their cold, clammy hands around her neck and lifted her off the ground like she was barely any weight to them.

Elphaba turned her head towards the bouncer's face - she knew it was the boy's bouncer since she recognized the size of the hand - and was about to scream at the horrid person when a scream of pure terror escaped her throat instead.

From their first encounter in the library, Elphaba had wondered why this person was wearing a mask. She quickly assumed that they didn't like showing their face around other people because they thought that they were the ugliest person in existence - which she doubted since she was _green_ for Oz's sake.

But she was wrong. So deathly wrong.

Because she was looking at the pure representation of Death itself as it roared in her face.

* * *

 ** _Butterfly Effect | Magical Assault: Elphaba lost control of her magic and nearly killed Jo, Wendy became paranoid from then on. Wendy realized Elphaba was the one that attacked Jo, so she lost control of herself and unveiled her identify as a Wendigo._**

 **For those of you of you who don't know what that was, it's something from a game called _Until Dawn_. A person actions will depend on the future that's ahead of them. I wanted to make these Butterfly Effects to be centered on Elphaba and Wendy, because to me, they're crucial to both of their stories and their fate depends on how Elphaba acts towards Wendy.**

 **I would like to point out that Wendy is crazy unpredictable. Her entire attitude will depend on how people will treat her and Jo on their first encounter. Which is why it's important for Elphaba to make a decent impression. But, I think we can all agree that Butterfly Effect would be hard to come by.**

 **Have a good weekend!**

 **(Also, my birthday is coming on the 6th!)**


	11. The Truth About Them

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry that I left you guys in a sort-of cliffhanger in the last chapter. I was actually working on a new story but I put it on hold just to finish this and the other story I have. Now, let us roll into chapter, shall we? Also, I got the novel for Wicked; _Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West!_ Yay!**

 **Fae'sFlower: Thank you! Who else would be responsible? You're more worried about Elphaba's reaction? I think you should be more worry about her life because Elphaba just attack Jo in front of her! XD And Wendigos are super strong!**

* * *

 **The Truth About Them**

The moment she heard the women in the area scream with the horrifying screech of a Wendigo ripping across the halls, Adette knew that Wendy had revealed her true identity as a cannibalistic monster. At first, she didn't bother with it since she's already seen her face and she was preoccupied with the gasping Jo but when she heard the _bang_ followed by a yelp of pain she had to turn around to look at what's happening.

When Adette met Wendy, she never thought of her as a monster like all those books made the Wendigos out.

But when she saw Wendy, her hood down to reveal her skeletal and grotesque face, holding Elphaba up against a column with her hand raise to strike her, she knew that information came from somewhere.

"Elphie!" Galinda screamed when she saw her friend get slammed into a column by _something_. She had previously thought the boy's bouncer was just some highly trained, female fighter. The idea of the bouncer actually being some ugly monster was far from her mind but now she was terrified for her friend when the monster raises its hand that's covered in dangerously sharp claws to hit her with.

Madame Morrible, however, was quick to react. "Don't just stand there!" She shrieked at the jaw-dropped guards, making them all jump out of their trances. "Shoot the monster dead! Save your princess!"

Realizing that they didn't have time to gawk at the creature before them, the guards took out their guns and aimed it at the enraged Wendigo.

Adette saw this quickly. _Oh no..._

"Fire!" A guard shouted.

 _BANG!_

The princess of Vinkus winced when the shots were fired and hit Wendy straight in the back. She watched as the Wendigo freeze from attacking the Princess of Oz but she knew that was it. If anything, she should prepare herself to not move since a Wendigo's skin is like armor so bullets won't do anything to Wendy. They'll just make her madder than she already was.

And it turns out she was right; Wendy slowly turned her head in the creepiest fashion that made everyone take a step back but Adette knew better and stood still. Moving back only gave away everyone's position since Adette watched Wendy's milky eyes flicker over to where the guards stood.

Wendy suddenly tossed Elphaba aside like she was a crumbled piece of paper - which she probably was compared to a Wendigo's strength - and everyone watched as the Princess collided in a nearby column with the sickening sounds of screaming and a _crunch_ originating from her. They knew that as she fell to the ground with a small cry she must have broken something from the collision.

But they didn't have time to dwell on that since an ear-splitting scream made them remember that a monster was standing before them and it does _not_ look very happy.

"Fire again!" The same guard shouted, he and the rest positioning their guns at the angered humanoid.

"Wait, don't-!" Adette tried to warn them, but it was too late.

The guards fired once again and the bullets do end up hitting Wendy with full force that made her stumble back a few inches. Everyone was quick to realize, however, that the bullets had bounced off her skin like she was rubber and watch as they fall seemly harmless to the ground. Wendy was looking down at the places where they shot her before she whipped her head up and screamed at the guards who agitated her further.

"Quick, fire-!"

The guard yelped when his gun was suddenly ripped out from his hands like he didn't even have a proper grip on it in the first place. He looked up to only see his favorite gun getting snapped in half by the monster before it tossed it aside like it was nothing. His eyes brimmed with tears, his grandfather got him that gun!

Before he could turn his attention towards the monster to give it a piece of his mind, the monster had grabbed him by his coat and lifted him off the ground with ease. He screamed as the monster roared in his face, letting him inhale the horrible scent of death enemies and get a close look at her sharp and grotesque teeth.

"Oh my Oz!" He yelled before Wendy swiped her claws across his chest, leaving five long gashes that were already dripping in blood. The sight of red made Galinda scream once again.

Once she was done with the limp guard, Wendy tossed him aside like she did with Elphaba before she turned her attention to the other guards, each of them moving as far away as they could from her. But what they don't realize that moving was only giving her their location and she intends to use that to her advantage. After all, somebody needs to pay for Jo's suffering.

"Wendy, stop!"

The Wendigo whipped her head in the direction of the noise and shrieked at them. Who dares disturbed her when she's getting justice?

"Wendy, please. They're not worth it."

It was those words that finally calmed her down. Even though they weren't from the voice that she loved so much, it was still a voice that didn't fill her with annoyance when some stranger would try to do the same thing. She saw Adette's figure standing up straight from previously bending down to something, but what she couldn't figure out.

"Come on, Wendy," Adette said gently, seeing that the Wendigo has finally calmed down. "You got more things to worried about than these doofuses."

Just when she stopped talking, Wendy saw something shift near the young princess. It was a figure she recognized so well and he was up against the wall, gasping from the pain he was in.

All rage that hadn't left her mind yet was now gone as Wendy made her way over to her boy's side. She cupped his clammy cheek in hope it would get a reaction that was away from the pain. Her hopes were dashed when he didn't even lean into her hand. He wasn't responding to anything. That wasn't good. He needs his medication. _Now_.

"Has this happened before?" She heard Adette's voice right next to her. But the Wendigo hardly flinched when she nodded her head.

There was a pause. "I take it you know what to do?"

Another nod.

Wendy then noticed a shift in her vision from the corner of her eyes. "I'll leave it to you, then."

Wendy looked towards the direction where she believed Adette was and gave the young princess the best grateful look for her understanding that she could give her. But she didn't wait around to see if Adette saw it since she had more important matters; taking away Jo's pain. She lifted the trembling boy into her arms with little ease before she positioned Jo on her back like she was giving him a piggyback ride. A horrible, dreadful piggyback ride that was far from fun.

She was about to make a leap to their room when she hears the sounds of unfamiliar footsteps coming her way.

Oh, for Oz's sake!

Wendy whipped her head in the direction of the footsteps to give the people a warning screech before she leaped to the ceiling.

Everyone but Adette could only stare in horror as they watched the seemly humanoid creature crawled away upside down from the ceiling like a spider at inhuman speed.

"Okay!" Galinda said in a high-pitched voice after a while. "This is all just a horrible dream. I'm gonna wake up to a nice and fuzzy bed while pretending that I did _not_ see Lurline's most hideousus creation ever!" She turned her attention to the gaping onlookers with a slightly crazed look in her eyes. "Please tell me that I did not just see that! Please tell that was just some really skinny person and not a horrible monster!"

"Well, maybe if I wasn't sitting here with my arm broken by said horrible monster then I guess this would be all just horrible dream made up by our cruel imagination." Elphaba's sarcastic comment reminded them of the people who were seriously injured by the monster and they quickly let go of their doubt of a monster that's supposed to be in fairytales was just here.

"Elphaba!" The Wizard cried as he and Galinda hurried over to the green girl, who was clutching her right arm. "Are you okay?! We need to get you to the doctors!"

"I can get there myself!" Elphaba snapped when the two tried to help her up. "It was just my arm that _thing_ broke, not my leg nor my pain. Besides, I think he got the worse of it than I did." She used her head to gesture in the direction of the heavily wounded guard, who was flanked by his comrades as they did their best to stop the bleeding.

"What in the world was that thing?" Baxianna whispered to her husband as she took in the sight of the wounded guard in horror. Never before has she seen wounds like that from any type of animal.

"I do not know, my dear," Marillot wrap his arm around his wife's shoulder when he saw the injuries as well. "But whatever it is, it must be stopped."

Seeing his little cousin trying to sneak off out of the corner of his eyes, Fiyero could feel a smirk forming his lips as he thought back to the way Adette addressed that thing. "Why don't we ask little Adette?" He took great pleasure on seeing his cousin whipping around to stare at him with eyes full of distress. "I mean, it looks like she's well in cahoots with that monster."

Some part of Adette really wished Wendy had stayed so she can ask the Wendigo to wipe that hideous smirk off Fiyero's face.

"Adette," the young princess stiffens underneath her uncle's stern gaze. "Have you known there was a monster living underneath this roof for a long while?"

To be completely honest, Adette had only known that Wendy was actually a humanoid cannibal a few days ago. "Yes," she decided to answer that because she knew she couldn't lie about this since everyone practically saw her talking to Wendy right in front of them.

"Then I assume you know what type of creature this thing is?"

Adette did her best not to snap when Marillot called her new friend a "thing". "Yes, Uncle."

"Would you like to share some information on how to kill it?"

The thought of seeing Jo's horrified face as he watched the person he was so close to going up in flames as his screams of anguished mixed in with Wendy's horrible human cries of pain as the flames eat her away sent horrible shivers done her spine. Adette would never let something as awful happen to the two of them. Even if the lives of her family were at stake if Wendy was ever set off again.

"Even if I did," she began hotly, making her uncle step back in shock at her boldness. "Why should I tell you?"

"That thing nearly killed the princess!" Adette nearly jumped out of her skin when that creepy fish lady suddenly shoves herself right into her face but Adette stood her ground. "Are you saying that the life of that despicable thing is worth more than your own Princess?!"

"First off, that thing had a name," Adette said with much sass as she could muster. "Second, it was the Princess's own fault for provoking her. She was just trying to protect Jo!"

"Really? Then why did she attack that guard when he didn't do anything to the kid?" Fiyero asked skeptically, but he jumped when his cousin shot him an icy glare.

"You stay out of this," she growls before she turns her attention back to Morrible. "Like I said, it was the guard's own fault. They definitely saw that their guns did nothing to her but they decided to ignore their most logical instincts and continue to make her angrier than she already was."

"I have to admit, the beast was pretty angry when we shot at it and they did nothing." One of the guards who wasn't injured piped up.

However, Madame Morrible paid him no mind as her glare hardens in front of the young princess. "Well, if you won't tell us how to kill that monster then I'll just look it up and kill it myself!" With that, the old fish turned and began to head in the direction of the library.

Adette gasps, if Morrible was able to get her hands on one book about Wendigos then Wendy's immortal life would become numbered. She couldn't let that happened. The princess immediately runs in front of the Press Secretary and spreads her arms out as if it was going to block her.

"If you think I'm going to let murder someone for just trying to protect somebody she loves then you got another thing coming!" Despite her fierce words, Adette was far from confident that she could stop the Press Secretary directly. She may have been trained to defend herself but she doubts that punches would be able to stop a magical blast.

Thankfully, it didn't seem like she would be doing anything since the Wizard was the one to put a stop to this commotion. "Stop!"

Everyone flinched when the ruler of Oz raise his voice, most knowing he was usually a calm man. They all look over to see their ruler staring at them all with a stern look.

"Now, I know you're all afraid, but now is not the time to panic," he said with a voice that was fit for a leader - but that voice only made his daughter roll her eyes. "Madame Morrible, I do not want you to give out any executions without my permission. I hope this doesn't happen again," the fish lady gave Adette a glare but she didn't say anything. "Now, I will find Jo and have a conversation with him and Wendy," he gave Adette a look to let her know that he views Wendy human like the rest of them. "On what has happened and see if where we will go from there."

A large amount of weight was lifted off of Adette's shoulders. She was thanking Lurline above for letting the Wizard be a reasonable man. If he weren't then she could only imagine Wendy and Jo being forced to leave Oz because they were being hunted for Wendy attacking the princess. She didn't even want to think about her life now if Jo - and Wendy, of course - wasn't in it.

She was about to make her way towards the twosome's shared room - she figured she should go and check on Jo while letting Wendy, who was still probably paranoid after that incident with the Princess, know that the Wizard was going to come visit them so that the Wendigo doesn't _accidently_ rip the Wizard's head off, literally - when she felt a bump underneath her boots. Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, Adette looks down to see what she stepped on before her breath hitches in her throat.

It was that covered book she saw Jo holding before he dropped it when he was confronting Elphaba.

* * *

Everything ached. At first, he thought it was just his stomach but then Jo realize he was aching everywhere. He hadn't felt this bad since he accidently left one of his episodes unchecked for a whole day which forced him to go to a hospital - Wendy didn't like that trip at all. Jo didn't want to open his eyes because he could imagine the bright light hurting him. But he knew he had to get up at some point if he wants to get Wendy's hot and stinky breath away from his face.

He groans and tries to turn away from the smell. "Wendy, I told you not to stick your face at me when it smells like the Animal Master's wet socks," Jo says with a sore throat. "Even you can agree with me on that."

For the most part, Jo was suspecting a sarcastic remark like, _Very funny, Jo_. He really didn't expect to feel Wendy's bony arms wrap around and lift him off the mattress he was lying on. His eyes popped open when he heard the Wendigo's rapidly beating heart pounding behind the leathery, cold skin. The only time something like that happened was the night of the incident and Wendy had every right to be worried then. Why was she so worried now, though?

Suddenly, everything came back to him in a flash; getting his novel done, watching the Princess of Oz abusing one of her servants, confronting her about her behaviors, the memories of _Glikkun's Ardor_ flashing through his head before he felt an episode coming at him unexpectedly, then he heard the screams of the Princess and the cry of a Wendigo which was when his vision blacked out.

His blood turned cold. _Oz did Wendy...?_

"Wendy, please tell me you were wearing your mask when we left." Jo said slowly, silently praying to whatever entity out there that the Wendigo would say 'yes' and they wouldn't have to worry too much. However, his prayers weren't answered since Wendy went silent.

That was her way of saying: _No_.

"Oh my Oz, Wendy!" Jo cried as he forced himself out of Wendy's grip - he was slightly grateful that the Wendigo lets him - and ran his fingers through his mess of a hair. "What are we going to do?! Why did you even leave your mask behind?!"

There was a shriek of protest from Wendy, _I forgot it!_ Or something like that.

"Okay," Jo took a deep breath to calm himself down, panicking won't get him anywhere, "Okay, maybe we can work something out. We'll just explain to Colpin that we can't live in Oz anymore with a bounty on our heads. I'm sure he will understand why we need to go through the Impassable Desert just to leave Oz. Although, we might need to do something about your reaction to extreme heat-"

Wendy rolls her eyes, and he calls her the paranoid one?

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

In a blink of an eye, Wendy was already at the door with her claws ready to strike the person who would dare disturb Jo.

"Wendy?" The Wendigo immediately softens when she hears Adette's soft voice. "It's me, Adette. Is it alright if I can come in?"

Wendy didn't even hesitate to unlock the door - after all, Adette never gave her a reason to rip her apart - and open it for the young princess. Adette actually looked surprised that the humanoid would actually let her after her tantrum a few hours ago. Still, she took this as her chance to let herself in before Wendy could grow impatient and shove the door in her face.

Her icy blue eyes land on Jo, who was busy covering himself with the blanket and trying to avoid her gaze, and her face broke into a smile. "Jo!" She quickly runs over to his side. "Are you okay? Last time I saw you, you were unconscious."

"I'm fine," the boy sighed before he gave her a wary smile. "Let me guess; the Wizard's already calling for our heads because Wendy tore his daughter's arm off and you're planning on sneaking us out of here before the guards show up?"

Adette laughed despite knowing that Jo was very serious. "First," she held up one finger. "Wendy actually didn't tear her arm off, she actually broke it while injuring one of the Gale Force guards along the way. Second," she held up her second finger. "You and Wendy don't have to leave Oz because the Wizard's coming over to talk to you."

Jo blinks at her. "Excuse me - what?"

"Well, let's just say that you and Wendy are very lucky that the Wizard is a reasonable man, Jo. He understands that Elphaba was the one who started things when she hurt you and it provoked her. Also with the guard, they were the ones who ticked her off more by shooting bullets at her even when they figured out it didn't work the first time." She shrugged.

Jo was still trying to process everything at once; so, they were not in trouble?

"So, the Wizard's just coming to talk to me about Wendy, right?" He asked to make sure he's got everything in place. "That's it?"

"That's it," Adette confirmed and Jo could feel all the weight was lifted off his shoulders.

Suddenly, Adette looked like a little sheepish - the complete contrast to her nonchalant mood. "Also, I ran into Colpin on the way here."

Jo froze when he heard his official caretaker's name. Why would Colpin want to talk to Adette about?

"Apparently, he heard Wendy screaming when she attacked the Princess," Adette explains. "He came to find the Wizard to not let you or Wendy be executed for attacking the Princess. Don't worry, I told him everything was fine. But, then I asked him what the _Glikkun's Ardor_ meant."

His heart skipped a bit. _Col, no..._

"He told me that it was a brothel that his older brother used to run," Adette said the words that fulfilled Jo's immediate dread. "He also told me about how he and his brother found you in a nearby pond, barely a few hours old and they took you in. But, his brother had other plans for you. He... He..." Jo's fear only grew when Adette couldn't even finish her sentence. "...He made you a prostitute when you were three-years-old."

Like that, Jo had lost whatever hope he had to be with Adette. She knew the truth about him and now she wants nothing to do with him anymore. He could already hear whatever voice Wendy had left was yelling at him to pull himself together and remain optimistic but he refused to even look at the Wendigo because her face will look just like the voice in his head. Besides, Jo knew that this will be one of the times where Wendy was wrong about something. Adette won't want anything to do with a boy who had to give himself up to other people for money. Oz, even he couldn't bare to look himself in the mirror sometimes.

So imagine his surprise when he heard the princess's next words: "Is that why you won't kiss me?"

Jo's startled dark eyes looked up to see a look he would never imagine on someone's face when they found he was a prostitute at a very young age; kindness and sympathy. He was so used to adults giving him looks of disgust and calling him awful names that would make Wendy want to strip their skin off, piece by piece - the worst part is that he can even imagine it - and he was always ready for them. Sure, his affection - was he at the stage to even call it affection?- for Adette may have removed some of it but he was still prepared for it.

But he never expected that question to pop up.

His response wasn't even intelligent. "Ohuh?"

Wendy rolls her eyes once again, guess she really is the romantic one out of their unlikely twosome - Oz knows that if she were still human, her response to the obvious hint that her love interest gives her would be absolute excitement. Then again, this was Jo she was talking about. Even the Wendigo side agrees!

Adette had to admit, that noise did sound kind of cute but she didn't let it distract her from the seriousness of the situation. "Jo," she sighs. "All this time, I thought the reason why you were so afraid of kissing me was because of those stupid boy hormones," Adette sniffed a little at her ridiculous thoughts. "But all this time, you were genuinely afraid of kissing girls and... I am _so_ sorry for making you relive those horrible memories! I had no idea how terrified you must have felt whenever I try to kiss you. I promise I won't ever do something like that again!"

The next thing Jo knew Adette was crying. Actual watery tears were dripping down her face all because she was ashamed of herself for causing him pain that had happened in the past.

Jo won't lie; he is afraid of letting people touch him after being a prostitute for a few years - the only reason why he was okay with Wendy touching him was that she wasn't all human anymore, so her skin reminded him of dry, rubbery leather and not those addictive soft skin that had so many ill-intentions for him. But, it wasn't just his scars from prostitution that made him afraid to kiss Adette and he knew he should tell her.

How else was he going to get Wendy to stop giving him that look that said, _You better say something or else I'm going to come after you!_

"It's not just that, Adette," he admits, making the princess look up at him in confusion. "Yeah, I'm scared of being touch and intimacy and all of that. But, the other reason why I was so afraid of kissing you was because I thought you could do better than me."

Adette couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What?"

"Adette, do you have any idea what royalty and nobles think about those who are in lower-class? Especially a prostitute? They'll never allow it and I know that would not only break your heart but cause you so much trouble with the people of Vinkus. I just couldn't let you go through that when your cousin was already causing enough problems for you."

She became silent after that. Jo was beginning to worry because the face she was using was also the same type of face Wendy would use to hide her emotions.

Then she reaches up and whacks his head.

"Um... OW!" Jo yells after a few seconds of stun silence. "Adette, may I remind who's also in the room with us and she might not react very well to see people hitting me after I wake up from an episode?!"

"Oh, I'm a hundred percent sure Wendy's going to agree with me for slapping some sense back into your head!" There was a chirp to confirm Adette's proclamation. "Jo, do you really think I care about what the people of Vinkus think about me? They already started talking about me a long time ago; when my cousin started his stupid Dancing-Through-Life phase and when I cut my hair and started to wear shirts and pants instead of dresses! So what if I'm falling in love with a former male prostitute? Let me tell you one thing Jo; I don't care what you are. If I can be okay with Wendy being a Wendigo then I can be okay with you being a former prostitute."

Her words left Jo totally speechless; how else was he suppose to react when he was so used to the cold remarks? He was about to say something when Adette cut him off.

"So what do you say, Jo? Do you want to go on a date with me after your talk with the Wizard?"

Now Jo really didn't know what to say. He could see Wendy was bouncing in excitement like she already knew the answer to this question and was waiting for him to say. Some part of him wanted to be mean to Wendy and say "no" but he found himself unable to actually say that word to Adette. He could still hear the voices telling him that he should say "no" to that but his heart eventually won over his head. Besides, he couldn't stand Wendy giving him the silent treatment.

"Adette, I would like to go on a date with you."

The princess's excited smile didn't exactly match Wendy's loud shriek of triumphant. The next thing the two knew they were lifted off the bed by a pair of bony arms and were pressed up against something cold and dry with something loud bumping behind them. They stood still as Wendy rub her saliva-covered chin on their heads.

"But no kisses or cuddles, please," Jo whispers to her and Adette quickly nods. She can understand why Jo wasn't ready for those types of intimacy yet.

They remained in the Wendigo's arms for a while as they waited for Wendy to finally calm down.

"You know, I never really imagine Wendy a hugger," Adette admits after a moment. "I always thought of her as the type of person that gives you tough love."

"She does both," Jo explains. "Most of the time she's a tough lover but she does like to give hugs. Well, only to me usually but I guess she likes you enough to give you a hug." His words were enough to make Adette laugh and he found himself smiling as well. He could probably get used to this now it's not just him and Wendy anymore.

 _Knock. Knock._

Before they could even blink, they were suddenly dropped onto the bed and the heard the sounds of the door opening, followed by a loud roar from Wendy and a familiar aged voice screaming for his life.

"Oh, Wendy! Wendy! Calm down, it's me! The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!"

The children's blood freezes when they heard that title and whip their heads to see Wendy holding the said Wonderful Wizard of Oz in the air by his trenchcoat. What really scared them was Wendy's free hand with the sharp claws out and ready to strike Oz's most important figure right there and then.

* * *

 **Another cliffhanger. I think it's clear that Wendy isn't liking the Diggs family extremely well. XD But hey, Jo and Adette are finally together!**


	12. The Wizard's Deal

**yA/N: Sick and just had final exams. Not in a very extreme mood right. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and what will become of the Wizard of Oz.  
**

 **Fae'sFlower: Oh my goodness, that's the best name ever! That just made my day! XD Well, I guess we'll find out what happens in this chapter!**

* * *

 **The Wizard's Deal**

"Wendy!" Jo cried out over Wendy's deafening screech as she prepares to strike the Wizard, he immediately hops out of the bed and hurries over to the deranged Wendigo. "Wendy put him down!"

Wendy stops her hand in midair and turns to the direction to where she heard Jo, giving a look that said, _But he's the man that raise the girl who hurt you!_

"I'm not telling you again, Wendy," Jo said in an authoritarian voice that Adette would never expect from a shy and modest boy like him. "Put the Wizard of Oz down. Right. Now." He spoke each word slowly so that each side of Wendy's mind could listen to what he was saying. The young boy could see the look of conflict in Wendy's blank eyes, both sides trying to come to a conclusion but he knew what her answer would be before she finally came to it.

Wendy loves him too much to do anything that would make him upset.

It looked like he was right when Wendy gave the Wizard one last roar to the face before she finally dropped him like a sack of potatoes. Seeing that the Wendigo has finally calmed down, the two children quickly hurried over to the stunned Wizard and helped him back to his feet while re-adjusting his coat.

"I'm so sorry, your Ozness!" Jo cries.

"Wendy didn't mean it!" Adette explains.

There was a snort from the Wendigo. _Uh, yes I did!_

"Oh, that's alright," the Wizard breathes out before he waves them off to let them know that he's fine. "I can understand that I probably made presence known too soon for Wendy's liking. Also, with the fact, my daughter is probably the last person she would want to see at the moment."

 _No kidding?!_

"Wendy!" Jo scolds her. The Wendigo threw her arms up in exasperation before she decided she probably wasn't included in the conversation so she moved to a drawer at a far corner and sat on her. Even though it was tall, Wendy still had to bend her legs slightly because they were so long. This is what she gets for being Dominant?

However, Wendy failed to notice that the corner she went to was the darkest place in the room. So when the three humans caught sight of her milky-white eyes and staining teeth glowing, they couldn't help but let out a shudder. Why does Wendy have to look so humanlike?

"Anyway," the Wizard begins to get their minds off of Wendy's creepiness. "Master Jo, I believe I have some important matters to discuss with you and Wendy." He turned towards Adette and nods his head at her. "If you will excuse us, Miss Tiggular?"

The Princess nodded her head before she whispered to Jo, "Good luck." With that, she exited the room while shutting the door behind her. Leaving the Wizard alone with the unlikely twosome.

"So, are you going to explain the details about how Wendy's going to go into court about breaking your daughter's arm?" Jo quipped as he and the Wizard sat down on his bed, ignoring the way Wendy's eyes were trailing them. He knows he should treat the Wizard with more respect, but this is what happens when he's in a dire situation and he's really tired; he would become sarcastic to make people leave him alone. It doesn't always work on Wendy, but it's still effective.

"Well, I'm not going to lie that I can't ignore the fact that she gravely injured my only daughter," the Wizard admits. "Also that she severally wounded one of my guards when they tried to protect Elphaba." all of this was making Jo wince slightly, now realizing how much trouble he and Wendy were in.

"However," he continues. "I also can't ignore my daughter's behavior. I understand that the only reason why Wendy was provoked to harm other people because Elphaba harmed you. So, clearly, Wendy isn't the only one at fault here."

Jo slowly nods. "So, what does that mean?"

"Although I understand she was only trying to protect you, I also have to look at the safety for everyone else. So, from now on, Wendy will not be allowed to leave this room unless she's accompanied by you. That way I can know she won't cause any more trouble like she did with my daughter's husband a while ago."

Jo blushed as he remember that close-call but he took a moment to think about the Wizard's words; he knew how much hunting means to a Wendigo, especially to Wendy because of her hubris, and Wendy won't like the idea of being cooped up in the room while food is just brought to her single-handily. Then again, it's better than seeing Wendy locked up in the Southstairs. And it's not like he hasn't dealt with Wendy's stupid hubris before.

"I guess I can agree with that," Jo tells the Wizard. "But you have to bring in raw meat for her every hour. Wendigos are always hungry and I can't stand seeing Wendy starve herself."

The Wizard nods his head. "I'll have the servants bring in raw meat whenever."

Meanwhile, Wendy could feel her annoyance grow. First, she's not allowed to go anywhere without an escort - that was already insulting enough - but now she can't get food for herself? She may be technically blind but she was perfectly capable of getting her claws on some flesh. If it weren't for the fact Jo had told her not to, she would have ripped the old man's tongue out a while ago.

"So, is that it?" Jo asked. "I mean, are we good?"

The Wizard, however, shifted his eyes. "Well, there is one other thing I would like to talk about." He reached into his coat and pulled out a familiar cover.

Jo's eyes widen. "That's my manuscript!"

The said manuscript was suddenly ripped out of the old man's hands, making him jump at how quick that was. He was met with a sight of Wendy glaring at him with the manuscript in her hand - how the humanoid creature was able to move so swiftly in a matter of seconds was beyond him - before she extended it out for Jo, which he took the manuscript without hesitation.

"You dropped this when my daughter... Uh, used her magic on you," the Wizard coughs awkwardly in the presence of the Wendigo in the room. "Miss Adette found it and I asked her what it was. She, herself, couldn't read it but she gave it to me when she decided to inform Wendy about my arrival. It's actually the reason why I didn't arrive at your room sooner because I was so curious what the braille texts meant. So, I had someone translate the first chapter for me. It was really all I needed to know what that manuscript was about."

Jo brought the manuscript to his chest as he stares at the Wizard with weary eyes. While he may have been planning on having his manuscript publish to the public eye, he kind of wanted to have some control over on when the people would see it. None of the things he wrote were fictional, anyway.

"You have a talented gift in writing, Jo," the Wizard told him. "I'll admit, it is uncommon to have a manuscript be first written in braille form. But, considering what I heard from Adette of Wendy's blindness," he gestured over to the frowning Wendigo. "I can understand you only wrote in braille for her to understand it."

Jo lowers his gaze. "Well, it wasn't just for Wendy," he wanted to leave it at that but he couldn't help but continued when he saw the Wizard's curious look. "I'm dyslexic. I found out when I was six when I couldn't read the script for an upcoming performance, Colpin taught me how to read braille after that."

"I see," the Wizard nods. "Well, Jo, dyslexia or not, you really do have a gift. I understand that you were about to head to a distributor to publish your work before you encountered Elphaba, correct?"

Jo slowly nods his head, shooting Wendy a questioning look on where the Wizard was going with this.

"Then it's decided; I'll have your manuscript look at distributors all over Oz and have them publish it for everyone to see," the look on Jo's face was so comical it made the Wizard chuckle. "This story isn't like anything I've ever read before. I'm pretty sure it will give Oz an idea to what extend a person's love will go to and how unlikely friendships can be formed."

Jo was completely breathless. "I... I don't know what to say. Thank you so much, Your Ozness!"

"Oh, please, call me Oscar when we're not in front of Morrible or any royals," Oscar told him gently. He sticks his hand out for the manuscript. "May I?"

Jo frantically bobbed his head in excitement as he handed the manuscript to Ruler of Oz. "Your Oz- I'm sorry, Oscar, you have no idea how much this means to me. But, can I get that back after a bit? I really want Wendy to read it."

"Do not fret, my lad," the Wizard says as he begins to head over to the door. "As soon the distributors are done publishing copies, you will get your manuscript back. I bid you and Wendy a good day."

He was about to shut the door when his eyes landed on Wendy. "Miss Wendy?"

The Wendigo gave an exasperated sigh before she turns her eyes in the direction that she heard the Wizard.

"I know my words mean nothing to you - especially considering my daughter's first impression wasn't exactly ideal - but I just want you to know; I have told you that I had a gift for knowing what type of person someone is. And I didn't lie when I said I knew that I like the type of person you were, I just didn't realize how far off I was. For that, I respect you more than you could ever know."

Wendy knew what he was talking about - Jo had given her an idea to what that first chapter was going to be like - but his words had no meaning to her. So, she gave him the look that said: _You're still the man who raise that witch, who went off the handle and hurt Jo right in front of me._ Even though he did nothing to Jo, doing nothing was enough to leave her angry; she _hated_ bystanders when they could have done something to prevent the whole scenario from happening. She would have to admit that she was slightly grateful for the Wizard understanding that she wouldn't care about what he had to say.

"Wendy, do you really have to be mad at him?" Jo asked after the Wizard left them alone. "I mean, he didn't do anything to me."

 _That's why I'm mad._

Jo sighed, leave it to Wendy to let her pride hold a grudge for a while. He then thought about what Oscar said and could feel the excitement in his throat; his novel was finally going to be published! This was the biggest step away from his former occupation as a prostitute. What could be better than that?

Wendy would have shared his excitement if she wasn't torn between two conflicting sides.

 _"That Witch will come back."_

 _"Let's not focus on that now. Look, he's happy."_

 _"But the Witch will destroy it!"_

 _"Why must you be so difficult?"_

 _"You saw what she did!"_

 _"And she was paid with a broken arm that she possibly used to write important documents with."_

 _"But she deserves more!"_

 _"Okay, how about I put it in this way; do I want her to be punished more? Yes, I do. Do I want her to suffer every agonizing second for hurting Jo? Yes! But think about what Jo would want. Do you really think he would want us to retaliate against someone who will not only cause our demise but will leave Jo to suffer more than he already was before?"_

 _"..."_

 _"You know I'm right."_

 _"...I hate you..."_

 _"I know, the feeling is very much mutual."_

"Wendy?" The Wendigo snapped back to herself when she heard her boy's concern voice. "Are you okay? You're not overthinking things again, are you?"

Wendy shook her head and brought Jo into her arms. She knew that the Witch will come back for them later, but now she shouldn't focus on that. This was Jo's biggest moment of stepping away from his former profession and she knew how much it meant to him. Oz, she should understand better than anyone since she practically refused to remember anything about her human life just so she could move on with her life as a Wendigo. She's supposed to be happy for Jo, not worrying about what some human's going to do.

If Jo's happy then she will be happy.

But some part of her knew that they won't be seeing the last of the Witch.

* * *

 **So, that turned out well.**


	13. The Official Date

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I'm sorry that it took me so long to finish this chapter. But I'm back now and I have a special date chapter for you Jodette fans out there!**

 **James Songbird: Thank you!**

 **Fae'sFlower: We'll all see Elphaba's view on them pretty soon. Thank you so much for reviewing _Happy Mother's Day, Wendy_!**

 **arwenishtar: Thank you so much for reviewing this story! We'll find out who this new character is soon enough, and here's a Jodette chapter for you!**

* * *

 **The Official Date**

A few days went by after Jo and Wendy's encounter with the Princess and they haven't seen her since, which was good because Jo had a deep feeling that the green princess was the last person Wendy would want to be near anytime soon. However, according to Galinda - who visited them to apologize for her best friend's behavior, even though Wendy didn't want to hear it -, Princess Elphaba was still in the infirmary to get her arm back into her socket. It made Jo feel slightly bad for her even though he knew it was better than having Wendy kill her right in front of her father.

While Jo was busy worrying about the Princess, Wendy was busy preparing him for his date with Adette.

"For Oz's sake, Wendy!" Jo yells as he swats the white cloth Wendy has been using to clean his face with away. "Why are you so insist that I clean myself up like this?! You're blind! You can't even tell if I'm dirty or not."

Wendy grumbled and continued wiping her boy's face, despite his protest. Today was the most important day of his life and she was _not_ going to sit by and let her boy's lack of consideration for his appearance and insecurities get in the way of it!

After she was a hundred percent done wiping Jo's face, Wendy put the cloth away and picks up his special beanie. It was made from old gray wool that Wendy managed to find with a brown rim to keep it in place. Wendy had made the beanie for him on their second anniversary of being friends after learning how to weave. Jo doesn't wear it when it's summer or if he's performing but the beanie's very special to him. He thought that he should wear it because this is his first date.

Since he had no real formal appearance Jo had silently hoped that Adette would wear something casual for their date because Jo didn't really look like somebody ready for a date; he looked like somebody that was given hand-me-down robes because he couldn't get any other clothing. In fact, all his clothing seemed a bit too big for him, almost to the point it looks like he was dragging them behind.

But he prefers this type of clothing anyway, it helps hide his figure from other people.

After pushing his bangs into the beanie, Jo turned from the mirror and met Wendy's blank eyes nervously. "Well, how do I look? Wait, don't answer!" he said quickly when he remembers that Wendy can't actually see him.

 _Knock. Knock._

Upon hearing the knocks on the door, Jo took a deep breath to mentally calm himself. This was it. He strolls over to the door, Wendy sitting down on her bed with an excited expression on her ghastly face as she watches him open the door.

Jo was expecting to see the tomboyish girl that he had brought himself to love. Instead, he found that same girl wearing a _dress_ out of all things on their date.

He couldn't help but let out a smirk. "Okay, who are you? Because the Adette that I know would never wear a dress, even at a formal gathering."

Adette gave him an unamused look. "Ha, ha... Very funny, Jo," she looks down at the outfit she's wearing. "My horse doesn't like it when I don't wear this outfit when we go on riding trips, so I'm pretty much stuck in this thing until our date's over."

Now that Adette mentioned a horse Jo finally saw that her entire outfit did, indeed, look like she was ready to ride a horse, minus the long white skirt she was wearing. Her attire consists of a black helmet that was wrapped securely around her head, a white blouse underneath a black riding jacket and some brown riding boots. Since the weather was still cold out Adette was possibly wearing leggings underneath.

Jo still couldn't help but continue the humor anyway - because he was still nervous about this whole thing as he was and humor was his way of calming down with Wendy. "Wow. So you're finally a princess now?"

"Jo, I've always been a princess."

"You didn't wear a dress before and I didn't know you had an animal sidekick. You're definitely a princess now." Despite looking like she was unamused, Adette's eyes did show she kind of like his joke.

She looks over his shoulder to see the jumpy Wendigo. "Hey, Wendy!" the Wendigo greeted her with a shriek.

"In all seriousness though, Adette," Jo speaks up, all humor was gone from his voice. "I really you think you look beautiful."

Adette gave him a small smile but her eyes were full of mirth. "Wow, you're better at charming ladies than my cousin."

"Well," he chuckles a bit. "How else am I suppose to get Wendy to listen to me?" That earned him a pillow to the head. "Seriously Wendy?!"

This made Adette laugh at the little glare match between the two before she checked the time at a nearby grandfather clock. "Hey, we should probably get going. If we don't arrive on time our reservation's gonna be cleared out."

"Okay," Jo begins to move out of the room before he stops to turn his attention back to Wendy. "The manuscript is on the desk your right on where you're at right now. Maybe it can keep you busy for a few hours."

Despite the Wizard's promise to have his manuscript published as soon as possible, something had happened to all the companies in the Emerald City that publishes books; apparently, all the ink that they used was suddenly drained away. No book company in the Emerald City could publish any more books until they get more ink from the other countries in Oz. Jo didn't know the full details of what had happened but apparently, the ink containers were attacked by some sort of animal.

"I never thought Wendy was the type of person to spend her time reading," Adette comments after Jo shuts the door, leaving the two alone in the hallway. "I mean, she doesn't seem like the type of person to just sit around."

Jo shrugs. "Well, the only times when she wants to read is when I want to read a book or if it was something that I made. Other than that, she pretty much spends most of her time weaving or hunting."

"I'm pretty sure you're probably going to get a surplus of clothes once she's done reading," Adette comments lightly, making Jo laugh.

"Yeah, I guess so," the two begin to make their way down the hall, only to stop when Wendy sudden shrieks at them from the door. The two spared each other confused glances before they turn to look at the Wendigo.

"What is it, Wendy?" Jo asked, not liking the look of mirth in her blank eyes.

Suddenly, Wendy's turns into a look that basically said, _I am dead serious right now_ while pointing a crooked finger at them.

It hit Jo instantly on what she was trying to say and his cheeks become a dark red. "W-Wendy!"

The Wendigo just laughs at him before she shuts the door to their room. Adette could only stare at the exchange with confusion in her eyes.

"What did she say?" She couldn't help but ask. Jo shook his head and quickly leads her to the path of the stables.

"Trust me, it's better that you don't know!" The raven-haired boy told her as he thought about Wendy's words from behind that look she gave them.

 _Don't do anything that I wouldn't approve of._

* * *

For the first half of their date so far, Adette thought it was going pretty well considering she was that planned it all; her horse, Midnight, had liked Jo - even going far to lick him when the boy got close - and didn't have a problem with letting the boy ride him, not to mention that they were able to get to their seats on time. She thought of letting Midnight give them a ride to the restaurant because she wanted to see how her horse would react to him.

The idea came to her after reading something about how animals could tell what type of person someone was and will decide whenever or not to attack them based on their assumptions. While she needs no evidence to prove to her that Jo's a wonderful person, she would rather have him meet her horse now because delaying their meeting might leave a bad impression on Midnight and she really did want to see Jo more than once.

After arriving at the restaurant, they were immediately escorted to their seats, which was a beautiful view of the snow through the window. They were given their menus - Jo's written in braille - before they ordered their food. At one point, the waiter wanted to make a snide remark about Jo's dyslexia but one look from Adette silenced him. If looks could kill, the waiter would've been fifty feet under.

Adette had ordered her favorite lunch meal; hot wings with _Mad Dog Hot Sauce_. Her tongue had gotten used to spicy foods in Vinkus so hot sauces only mildly affect her every now and then. Jo decided to order just a plain salad, stating that he needs to be on a diet and the food that Wendy usually gave him wasn't exactly healthy.

All in all, Adette was beginning to think their date was going well.

Then there was Jo's fear of being touched.

She honestly had no problem with his haphephobia - he was three-years-old when he became a child prostitute, he's probably scared for life - but it did make her worry about him a little bit. When they began to make their way to the restaurant, Adette noticed how tensed Jo was when riding Midnight, gripping the saddle until his knuckles turned white. She wanted to say that it was alright for him to hold onto her if he didn't feel comfortable but she remembered his haphephobia and said nothing through the whole ride.

She hoped that it won't lead to anything major soon.

"So, since we're here," Adette begins after a long moment of silence. "Don't you think we should tell each other about ourselves?"

Jo snorted. "I think Colpin already told you everything about me; my mother abandoned me in a lake when I was hours old before Colpin and his brother, Dracul found me. Then when I was three-years-old, Dracul made me a child prostitute. What else could you know about me?"

Adette did her best not wince when he said all that. "Well, there's also the fact you never told me how you and Wendy met," she points out. "So, do you think you can tell how you two met?"

Jo looked at her funny before he finally relented. "When I was four-years-old, I tried to get away from the "work" that I did so I hid in the storage room for a bit. Pretty soon, I found her; she was trapped in the cage in the middle of the room, her whole body covered in chains to keep her from going anywhere. Of course, I didn't know what a Wendigo was at the time and thought she was somebody that deprived of all food so I thought I should help. Then she made a go for me and I realized that I was going to be here meal if I got close."

"Wait," Adette cuts in, confusion written across her face. "Wendy _actually_ wanted to eat you at one point?"

Jo gave her a teasing smile. "Just because we're close now didn't mean we were close when we first met - she was still a man-eating cannibal back then," he pointed out before he continued his story. "Even though I was afraid, I still tried to visit her because I still thought she was a sick person and she needed help; I usually brought food so she didn't have to feel so hungry every day. Sometimes, I would talk to her because she was the only other person that I sort of knew - other than Colpin but I could never really talk to him - and she would just stand there and listen to me all the time. I guess, we just grew to love each other at that point."

"Wow," was Adette's first response. "That's just... Wow." Truth be told, Adette didn't know what she should say about their incredible story; a young boy that was brought into the ways of prostitution at the early of age of his life and a human turned into a horrible, blind monster thanks to a curse that was brought onto her by consuming human flesh when she was desperately hungry have become the best of friends, even considering each family.

What can a person even say to that?

"What about you?" Jo's voice cut through her thoughts. "You know my backstory, what about yours?"

Adette looked down at her plate bashfully. "You sure you want to know about my life? It's pretty messed up."

Jo shrugs. "If you're still sitting here after I told you about my own messed up life then I'm pretty sure I can sit still about your life."

She shook her head before she finally relented herself. "My older brother hates me."

He blinked - he wasn't expecting that. "I'm sorry," he begins. "What? Did he actually said that he hates you?"

"All the time when we were younger," Adette reveals, making Jo's jaw drop. "He doesn't say it anymore as of right now but he's made it pretty clear what he thinks about me."

"Why does he hate you?" Jo asks before quickly adding, "If you don't mind me asking?"

"It's okay," Adette gave him a reassuring smile. "Apparently, my mother died in childbirth with me. My father didn't exactly take it very well so he ended up driving a carriage into a tree, he died at the impact. My older brother, Nixon, blamed me for our parents' deaths. He basically disowned me the moment he first saw me."

"That's," Jo didn't know what he could say even though he could relate to a family member not wanting him. "That's horrible. I mean, my mother practically left me to die as a baby so I never met her and she never made an effort to find me but to live with that hate over the years. I don't know what I would do if I were in that situation."

Adette shook her head. "I'm used to it by now," she admits. "But, when it was just him I could handle. Now that my cousin is going through his stupid Dancing-Through-Life and when my brother joined in they began to make fun of me because I was a girl; that I'm just a pretty doll for boys to use for playtime and how girls aren't supposed to be running around or read books. They're basically the reason why I started to wear pants and cut my hair."

Jo nodded. "Honestly, I can't blame you. I've been trying to prove a few people in my village back in Glikkus that there's more to me than being a former prostitute for years."

"I guess we share a lot more things in common than we thought," Adette comments. "Well, I never exactly had a mythical creature there to talk to."

"You can always talk to Wendy if you want to," Jo says. "She really doesn't mind; she'll just sit there and listen to you vent out however long you want it to be. Trust me, having no one respond but they just want to listen really helps."

This made Adette smiled a bit. "I'd like that."

* * *

They've been gone for a few hours - to Wendy's knowledge - now and the Wendigo decided to spend most of her time reading her boy's novel; the entire story of their lives together.

When Wendy first felt the familiar bumps of braille writing on her fingertips, she instantly knew what this chapter was about; their first meeting. Looking back on it, Wendy was still horrified with herself that she actually wanted to eat her little boy at one point when she would never even consider it now. Granted, she wasn't Wendy at the time so Jo understood it but it still made her feel terrible. She was glad that she began to love him before her hunger instincts could take over.

She read a few more chapters; the time where they both learned to weave, bake a cake - that day was pretty funny -, and played hide and go seek together. Every one of them was about how close their bond was and Wendy felt proud of her boy that he felt the need to share this with everyone in Oz to show that everyone could be friends - she was well-aware of the fight for Animals rights and while she wasn't a huge supporter, she did believe in equal rights for everyone, including Animals - no matter how different they were.

Then her fingers came across something else; _I remembered the day we connected._

Wendy remembers that day so well.

 _Hungry. So **hungry**. When was that boy coming back? It has been nearly five days since that boy visited her and she was **starving**. The only reason why she kept him alive after he escaped her the first time was because he bought **food** to satisfied her. But he's been gone for too long now and if he doesn't come back soon, she will **kill** him.  
_

 _What was taking so long?!_

 _Then she finally heard it; the sound of the room's door opening and a small glowing figure came through it._

 _She practically threw herself at the bars, her long arm reaching for any food that she could get. She was angry; doesn't he know how long she was waiting for him to come back with **food**? And when he finally comes back he decides to torture her more by having food with him but not giving it to her?_

 _What was taking him so long?!_

 _"I-I'm sorry..." his voice sounded small and cracked but she didn't care, she wanted **food**. "I-I tried to get here earlier, but... N-Nevermind, here..."_

 _She saw him stick his hand out and the wonderful smell of meat reached her nose, **finally**._

 _She grabbed the meat faster than a second and instantly brought her teeth down the meat. Ah... Turkey. Not as appetizing as human meat but it was better than nothing. In all her time being starved, to feel the sensation of food filling her stomach was absolutely wonderful. Nothing in the world was more pleasurable to a Wendigo than food._

 _Sounds of groaning brought her attention back to the boy, what was he doing? Was he trying to sit down? Why was it taking him so long?_

 _He finally managed to sit down, his arms wrapped around his middle as he made sounds like he was trying to hold back a yell._

 _What was going on?_

 _"I'm fine, Wendy," he said, giving her that name he's been using for a while now - she honestly had no problem with it, she was called many names after all. "I just... Need to breathe... For a moment..."_

 _She didn't like that answer; it was hiding something and she **hated** secrets. She's only hating it more now because whatever that secret was it kept her from getting **food**. She felt that she at least deserved an answer for this, even if it meant sitting there and eating a turkey while she kept her eyes on him._

 _"Okay," he finally relented, much to her satisfaction. "Dracul wanted to make me work more than one night because I got popular with some of the customers. But then, those costumes brought more people with them and," he suddenly sniffs. "P-Please, Wendy, I don't want to talk about it!"_

 _He was crying. She knew what crying was - her prey would always cry and plead for their lives before she ends them. Normally, it never bothered her unless it was too loud for her sensitive ears. While his cries weren't loud, it did something to her. She didn't know what it did but it was making her feel funny._

 _She didn't like this feeling._

 _He still kept crying, only increasing the feeling. Was it in her chest? Why would her chest be acting so-? Wait... Was her heart beating?_

 _Now she really didn't like this feeling._

 _The more the boy cried, the louder her heartbeat became. Why was it beating now? It stopped beating a long time ago, ever since she became **this**. Why was this boy crying causing her heart to beat? What was he doing to her?_

 _Before she could realize what she was doing, she reached her hand out through the bars. Not in the desperate attempt to grab something like she always did when he's in the room. No, she was just reaching her hand out._

 _"W-Wendy?" She heard him asked and she finally realized what she was doing. Still, she didn't pull her hand back even if she wanted to._

 _His figure suddenly stood up the best it could because it looks like he was walking with a hunched back. When he was close enough, he reached out and slowly intertwine his softy hand with her dirty, leathery, cold skin. She had forgotten how young he was because she doesn't remember a human having a soft hand like this._

 _Then he sudden began to cry again and she realized how close they were. She could devour him right there and then, she could finally have the taste of human flesh return to her mouth and she will be able to get the boy out of whatever misery he's going through. It was a win-win for both of them, right?_

 _But when she felt his grip on hand tighten she just pulled him to her chest and wrapped her other arm around him._

 _The moment those salty tears hit her chest it awoke something inside her that hasn't been around for a long time. What was it? Her human self? She hadn't thought about being human unless it involved sparing a child like him at first glance. But now that he's been with her for so long and she hasn't even kill yet, not to mention he's crying right on her, she knew that she didn't want him to cry. At least, if he shouldn't be crying about something that's not her. She gives everyone a reason to cry._

 _So when she saw him crying, she knew she had to do something to change it._

 _Then she thought about her hunger. The **hunger**. Her hunger was what kept her going after all these years. No friends, no family, no ambition. Just her hunger. Was she really willing to give up her cravings for **human** flesh for this measly human-?_

 _"Thank you, Wendy..." His voice came out barely a whisper, completely strained from all the crying yet he still found the will to talk to her._

 _On second thought, she's been surviving without human flesh for a month now. She's pretty sure that she can survive without it for a few years._

Her thoughts were cut off when she heard the door to the room open and a familiar figure walk through it. Oh, boy. She gently places the book down on the desk besides her before getting into a position that makes it look like she's been waiting for him since the moment he left. Jo was probably going to get mad at her for doing this - if he wasn't already mad at her for that little joke when he and Adette left - but she couldn't help it. It's her boy's first date!

Soon enough she heard a yelp and did her best to keep her composure.

"Seriously, Wendy?! You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days!" She watched as he made his way into the room, completely ignoring the look she was giving him.

Oh, well... She has all day for him to tell her all the details about their date.

* * *

Benton had never been more annoyed about his job at a book company in the Emerald City; just when he was about to go on his vacation, some loony Animal decided to come in and drain all the ink supply in each book company. How did one measly Animal manage to get away with all of this and not get caught?

But he didn't have time to think about that because he was sulking at the fact he's in charge of repairing the ink tank just when his vacation was about to start. Why must the world be so cruel?

As he brought out his tools, Benton took a moment to look at the damage and found himself freezing; the place where the ink was drained was actually covered in claw marks. Only, it didn't look like it came from any Animal he's ever seen. In fact, the claw marks didn't even look like an Animal's. There were five marks on them, indicating the suspect behind this wasn't an Animal or a regular animal.

His thoughts then turn to one of the employees the company had a while ago, that Mr. Scissorshands guy. He remembered how he was fired because his hands would only ruin the papers. But he was a nice guy; he understood that he was causing problems and left without holding a grudge against the company.

But then, why are the claws marks so human?

He'll probably think about it later. Why must jobs be so cruel to him?

* * *

 **Anyone want to guess what I'm referencing at the end? Also, I think we all know who drained all the ink. *Hint: Chapter 7***


	14. The Family Dinner Disaster

**A/N: It's back! I managed to get a chapter in and we learn something new about Jo! By the way, what did you guys all think of Wendy's transformation in that flashback of who she was before she let herself open up to Jo?**

 **Fae'sFlower: I don't think the "Hunter" would be able to do that. You'll see why in the next chapter. I know! Don't worry, Wendy's past will be revealed later on. What is your theory, though? I'm interested to hear.  
**

* * *

 **The Family Dinner Disaster**

The next day, Adette spent most of her time in her guest room and reading one of her books but kept a huge smile on her face the whole day. She kept thinking about her date with Jo and how it went perfectly - despite Jo's insecurities. After coming back to the palace they both agreed that they had fun and they should do it again sometime, even bring Wendy along with them whenever the Wendigo felt like it - although they both doubt she would refuse any request from the two of them.

Adette then began to think about their relationship so far; they've only known each other for weeks, almost a whole month and yet they're already going on dates with each other. Before she met Jo, Adette had promised herself to never believe in the love-at-first-sight line because she saw how well that turned for her cousin. She decided to wait until she was older and she knows someone well enough to be her first date.

But when she saw Jo dance on that stage she knew she wanted to get to know him better. He was different from all the other boys at their age and it made her wonder how he was like that. Then that night with the brothel when he answered on why he didn't leave her alone when she ran out of the brothel after disowning herself from her cousin she knew that she didn't make a mistake of being intrigued by him.

Looking at it now, the two of them had a lot in common; they were both orphans, one of their only family members alive practically disowned them, they both set off to be who they want to be without caring what others thought, and they managed to get on a good side of a Wendigo.

Then again, she probably only got on Wendy's good side was because her first impression on the Wendigo was defending the boy she's been looking after for a very long time. If it were any other situation she figured that it won't be so easy to gain the hundred and fifty-year-old's trust.

A knock at the door cut her off from her thoughts. "Come in!"

The door opened to reveal her aunt Baxiana. "Adette? Can we talk?"

The young blonde didn't like the way that sounded but she still let her aunt in.

"Now, Adette," her aunt's face looked stern as she spoke. "I've heard the word that you went on a date with that Chim Dancer yesterday."

Immediately, Adette bristled. "Who told you about that?"

"I know it feels hard to believe that he doesn't care about us, but Fiyero is only doing what he thinks is best for-"

"Fiyero?!" Now it made sense; the two cousins never had a good relationship and Fiyero and Jo were far from friends so it would make sense that the Prince would do anything to get the two in trouble just to get back at them. "You believe a thing he's saying?!"

"I'll admit, I didn't believe it at first either, until I saw you walk into the castle holding that boy's hand," she gave her niece a stern look. "Anything you would like to explain?"

"Aunt Baxiana, Jo's not a bad guy!" Adette defended the dyslexic boy. "He's been through a lot, he can't read or write like other people and he's an amazing gentleman. If you even start going on about him being a peasant-!"

"That's not just it, Adette," Baxiana cuts her off before she could continue. "I know you would expect me to talk about his status but it's not just that I'm worried about."

"Then what is it?" She took a moment to register the slight look of fear in her eyes and immediately figured what this was about. "Is this about Wendy?! Aunt Baxiana, I can't even-!"

"You saw what that thing did to your sister-in-law!" Baxiana was quick to protest. "Imagine what it could do to you!"

"First off; that _thing_ is a she," Adette said hotly. "Second; the only reason Wendy even attacked her was that she attacked Jo! What? Did you really expect her to not retaliate from that?"

"What about your cousin? My son?" Adette could feel herself fuming with anger when her aunt deliberately changed the subject. "He's only met that thing three times and out of all that time it's tried to kill him!"

Adette felt like she could have kept defending Wendy since one of those times she technically wasn't trying to kill him - the only times where she tried to killed was when Fiyero did anything to Jo - but she felt like her words would only fall on deaf ears so she just huffed and turned her head away.

"Adette," her aunt's voice was softer now. "I realize you felt neglected; wherever it be from me, Marillot, your brother, or even Fiyero. I won't lie when I say that you finding someone to court at a young age is a wonderful thing, but you have to remember that he lives with a monster. I don't want you getting-"

"She's _not_ a monster!" Adette finally snapped. "She's human just like me and you; sure, she's severely mutated and has a pride problem. but it still doesn't change she has a human conscience! What would it take to convince you?!"

She was met only by silence. Adette desperately tried to think of a way to put her aunt's worries to rest - even though it probably won't rest if the Queen said something wrong to set the Wendigo off - when her thoughts turned to the upcoming dinner tomorrow night. It was a dinner between the two families of the Vinkus and the Wizard. She remembered somewhere that they were allowed to bring guests if they wanted too.

"How about I bring them to that dinner coming up?" Her words with met with the wide eyes of her aunt.

"What?!"

"It's technically a family dinner, right?" Adette asked rhetorically. "And we're allowed to bring in guests we're in relations to, right? And since I'm technically dating Jo, I have a right to bring him and Wendy to the dinner. Trust me, once you get to know them you'll realize that Jo is the sweetest person you'll ever meet."

She may have unintentionally not mentioned Wendy for a reason because she knew that the Wendigo's overall mood tends to be grumpy so she didn't think it would be a good idea to mention that.

"Alright," Baxiana finally relented. "Your uncle and I will give Jo and his friend a chance for us to get to know them. We will be expecting them at the dinner."

Adette had never felt more relieved when her aunt said those words before she got up and left the room. But then the young princess remembered that she had to bring a boy from a lower class and a former cannibal to an evening, formal dinner with people from royalty.

Not to mention the fact she's going have to tell them that she invented to said formal dinner without their permission.

She should probably get some earplugs for this.

* * *

"You did what?!"

 _SHRIEK!_

Adette winced when Wendy gave out an inhuman shout after telling her and Jo - who's voice wasn't as loud as Wendy's - that they were going to attend a dinner with the Tiggular and the Diggs family.

She found them in their room, Wendy was happily weaving away some new tapestries while Jo seemed to be working on something in his typewriter ("It's for the wizard," he told her when she asked). They both seemed to be in great spirits when she arrived, especially when they saw her. However, it looked to be the opposite after she told them the news.

"I sort-of invited you guys to a family dinner without your permission?" She said meekly.

They had already heard it the first time but hearing it a second time seemed to be too much for Wendy as the Wendigo let out another shriek before she stomped her way to another corner of the room, probably trying to find something to take her anger out on. Leaving Jo being the only sensible person of the duo to talk with the person.

"Adette, why would you do this?" Jo demanded, unable to get what he heard out of his ears.

"I'm sorry," she said over Wendy's screeches of possible profanities. "But my aunt found out we were dating and she thought my life would be in danger with Wendy around so I thought that if you invite guys over and let my aunt and uncle get to know they'll worry less."

"Okay, I understand that," at the moment, a shoe flew past Jo's head. "But are you forgetting that fact that you-know-who is going to be attending the dinner with us and Wendy is not on the best terms with them?"

"I'll get my aunt and my uncle to control my cousin," Adette tells him reassuringly while another shoe flew past the both of them. "I honestly think the worst he can do to Wendy is make a bad sex joke."

"It's not just him I'm worried about," Jo sheepishly admits while rubbing his hands together nervously.

A pillow flew in-between them.

Adette's eyes widen in horror when she realized _who_ Jo was talking about. "Elphaba..."

It honestly would explain Wendy's mood right now since all that Fiyero has ever done to her, personally, was hit on without knowing what she actually looked like. Elphaba, on the other hand, had hurt the person the Wendigo loved very much right in front of her while downgrading him because of his former position. That was why she saw Jo and Wendy doing their absolute best to avoid the green girl.

"Okay, I'll admit I have no idea how to deal with her because I absolutely know nothing about her," Adette said before a thought popped in her head. "What about her father? You guys seem to be on pretty good terms with him."

"Well, he got me a job on writing a braille article but that's about it," Jo admits.

"He still let Wendy off the hook even though she broke his daughter's arm because he knew his daughter was the one who started it all. So as long as Wendy isn't the one who starts the fight, you'll both be okay with him!"

Jo still looked unsure. "I don't know, Adette..."

Seeing that she had no other options, she decided to compromise. "Okay, how about you two don't stay the whole dinner? You'll only stay until my aunt and uncle asked enough questions. If you feel like you're uncomfortable at any time you two can leave. How does that sound?"

"I think as long as it doesn't give Wendy enough time to throw somebody, like your uncle, out of an open window then I think we'll be okay." Jo finally agreed, making Adette sighed in relief. Things were going okay.

They both suddenly ducked when a horse saddle came flying too close over their heads.

Their eyes landed on the raging Wendigo with disbelief.

"Where did she get that saddle?!"

"How am I supposed to know?!"

* * *

The whole dinner table was awkward.

After getting Wendy to finally calm down and stop her rampage against helpless inanimate objects, the three of them got themselves ready for the dinner; Adette was wearing the outfit Wendy had given her for the wedding, Jo was wearing his clothes from their date and Wendy was wearing a cleaner version of the cloak she always wears. Afterward, they came to the large dining room and sat in their respective seats.

It left an awkward silence in the air.

Adette was well-aware of the eyes that were on the Wendigo - if Wendy was aware of the eyes on her she did pretty well to show that she didn't care as she waited for her food to be brought - and she realized that they're all having dinner with a former cannibal that has severe disfigurement so it wasn't easy for most of them.

Her aunt and uncle were staring at the walking skeleton with cautious eyes while Fiyero was shooting Wendy dirty looks whenever he could - even though it was obvious the Wendigo would never see it. Elphaba, who was sitting across from, was the most intimidating person at the table since she was giving the coldest look ever to Wendy and Jo.

While Wendy was able to ignore the glances in her direction, Jo did his best to not look at anyone straight in the eye. Especially the princess when he noticed her arm in a cast and sling.

"So, Jo," Baxianna was the first to talk after a while. "When exactly did you meet our little Adette?"

Jo looked at his food since they didn't exactly meet officially at the best of terms. "At the Emerald City," he finally decided to tell most of the truth. "Wendy and I were on a night out and we found Adette when she was looking for her cousin."

"Oh, I hope Fiyero didn't cause you any trouble. I heard he was causing a ruckus in the city with his bachelor party." Baxianna had no idea how true her words were, especially since Fiyero was pouting at those words.

Jo gave a nervous chuckle while Wendy had an unamused frown on her face. "Well, he may have caused something but everything's fine now."

"Fine?" Fiyero sounded outraged at this. "Fine?! That thing nearly crushed my head. I could have died, mom!"

His words made his wife roll her eyes, and she's married to a whiny baby like him why?

"Fiyero, that's enough!" Marillot ordered. "If Miss Wendy, I presume, wanted to kill you she would have chased you down afterward. Now, shush!"

The next-in-line ruler of Oz pouted like a child and sank down into his chest with his arms crossed. Adette did everything she could to not snort at the scene.

"Was it love at first sight that made you want to see Adette more?" Baxianna continued on with the questions.

"Well, I did think she was pretty when I first saw her," Jo admitted sheepishly, making Adette blush a little bit. "But, she's not like any other girls I have ever met and I didn't exactly have a lot of experiences with other children so, I just thought I wanted to try and get to know her better."

Baxianna seemed satisfied with that answer and returned back to her meal. Marillot, however, looked like he had something to say and Jo felt more terrified. This is as close to an overprotective father he could get with Adette and from the stories he was told by the Animal Master, they're every male's worst nightmare.

However, the king of Vinkus didn't even get a chance to speak since the chief came in and slid a plate full of raw meat over to Wendy. "Your _dinner_ , ma'am." The chief said in disgust before he made his way back into the kitchen.

Wendy's face broke into glee before she took a piece of raw meat and downed it in seconds. She took another piece and did the same thing.

Everyone, minus Jo and Adette, stared at Wendy's lack of mannerism. Thanks to the fact most of them still have no idea what Wendy really was they had no idea about her occasional hunger pangs that take over.

"Anyway," the Wizard spoke up after shaking himself out of Wendy's behavior. "I know it's probably a little early to mention this, Jo, but how is the article about Animals I asked you to write about?"

"It's actually going pretty well, your Ozness," Jo said with a smile. "I only need one more sentence before I'm officially done."

"That fast?" Oscar looked at the boy in amazement. "My boy, this is wonderful! You know what? In order to show my gratitude, I would for you to have a book that belongs in my world."

Jo's eyes practically bulge out of his head when the Wizard handed him a book with a yellow cover and a monkey on it. "I-I don't know what to say, thank you!"

"It's no problem at all, my boy," the Wizard said gently. "I hope you enjoy the book."

Jo gave him a small smile before he took a look at the cover. " _Curious George_ ,"

His words made Adette freeze in her eating, as did the Wizard. The two slowly turned their heads to face the raven-haired boy, who was previously enjoying his meal after putting the book down before he noticed their stares.

"What?" He asks, sounding extremely nervous. "What did I do?"

"Jo," Adette began slowly. "You just read..."

"Well, yeah," Jo didn't see the problem with this. "I mean, I read braille texts all the time."

"That wasn't a braille textbook, Jo." Adette finally said the thing on her mind, making Wendy freeze in her eating when she realized what the young princess was saying.

Jo read something without the use of the Braille texts.

It took seconds for her words to fully comprehend in Jo's mind and once it did the boy couldn't believe it himself. Quickly picking the book up, Jo flipped through the pages. To his complete shock, he was able to understand everything right in front of him; no words were rearranged into messy scribbles that he couldn't comprehend. It was just as clear to him as Braille texts.

"I can read?" He mumbles in shock, Wendy looking down at him with concern eyes. "How is this possible?"

It was then the Wizard spoke up. "Uh, Jo? Has your dyslexia always acted up when you try to read Ozian texts?"

Jo slowly nodded, not seeing where this was going. "Yeah, why?"

The Wizard blew out a breath when he realized his thoughts were true. "Just as I thought... Jo, I don't think you were born in Oz. I actually think you were born in the world that I came from before I moved to Oz. I had trouble reading the language as well before I got used to it. It's the only thing that can explain how you're able to read this and not anything else."

Jo was silent for a moment before, "I-I'm not from Oz?"

"Jo," Adette didn't know what to say, even Wendy looked at lost since she looked torn between putting her hand on his shoulder or not.

Then came the words that broke their two hearts.

"My own mother didn't want me that much so she sent me to another world?"

Those words left a dreadful silence at the dinner table, making everyone realize the seriousness of the situation and stopped what they were doing to stare at the boy. The King and Queen of Vinkus were now looking at him with sympathetic eyes, Fiyero's face, though unreadable, has softened when he turned to look at Jo while Elphaba remained neutral through the whole thing.

Suddenly, Jo stood up. "I think I need to go..."

Adette tried to reach him. "Jo," but he was already gone. Disappeared from behind the door. Immediately after him, Wendy stood and headed out the door, her half-eaten meal now forgotten.

The silence was still present.

"I think it's time we all go our quarters for the day," the Wizard's voice managed to cut through the awkward tension and bring them back to reality.

For the first time, Adette couldn't help but agree with one of her in-laws.

* * *

The moment she stepped into the hallway that leads to her room, Elphaba found herself furious.

Apparently, one of her in-laws weren't as smart as she would like to believe and she brought those _two_ despicable peasants into the dinner that was supposed to be with families only. Thoughts of that monster breaking her arm and getting off scotch free only fueled her anger. How could her own father do this to her? She could have died from that encounter and yet he still let that monster roam free?

Then again, she shouldn't be really surprised; he sent her off to the Quadling Country after her mother died because he couldn't bare to look at the thing that reminded him of Melena, then she had to face horrible treatment by her peers, calling her names, throwing things at her, and even beat her. And even though after years of not seeing each other, the first thing her father does when they're reunited was throwing her away into a arranged marriage with an obnoxious prince.

Now she's here with a broken arm while her father was off with some boy that's been causing her nothing but misery ever since he came to the Palace, treating him more like his child that his own. Not to mention that same boy came from the same world her father came from, giving them more of a reason to get closer to each other.

That was not going to happen. Not on her watch.

She stopped in her tracks when she noticed a door to her right. Judging by the smell of raw meat coming from the room, it was clear that this belonged to the monster and boy.

Thoughts of her father talking to the boy about an article suddenly popped into her head, making a smile curl into her lips.

She'll teach that boy a lesson for trying to take her father away from her.

* * *

 **What is Elphaba planning? Nothing good, I'll tell you that. The next chapter is where things really get set into emotion. Any one got any ideas on what's going to happen?**

 **Also, who else was surprised that Jo actually came from our world?**


	15. The Ruined Dreams

**A/N: Hello, everybody. I came with an announcement that this will probably be the last story I'm going to update before I head off on vacation on July 9th. I won't be back until August 3rd, which, to me, sounds like a very long time. Hopefully I will be able to work on more chapters while I'm away, who knows? Oh, I have something proud to say to my fellow Wicked fans, I saw the show on June 28th. Wahoo! Elphaba and Galinda were both played by Jessica Vosk and Ginna Claire Mason respectively and they were both amazing! My first Wicked experience was amazing!**

 **James Birdsong: Thank you!**

 **Fae'sFlower: One thing that I can definitely say is that Elphaba was _not_ the one who messed up the press. The one responsible will be seen in this chapter, though. And what Elphaba is planning on has already taken place and is in the chapter below. And the connection between Wendy and Sarima will be explored in the future chapters, so don't worry.  
**

* * *

 **The Ruined Dreams**

Adette had found Wendy first, not Jo when she went off to search for the two. The Wendigo was wandering around the halls near their room, which Adette found odd since she would have thought Wendy had found Jo right now.

"Did you find him?" Wendy turned to her direction and nodded. "How is he? I mean, how's he dealing with all of this?" The Wendigo gave her a hand gesture that said "so-so".

Adette found herself relieved slightly, at least Jo wasn't acting like how he reacted to her trying to kiss him. "So, are you giving him some time to process this? Is that why you're waiting out here?" Another nod.

"Do you want me to walk you back to your room to wait for Jo?" The Wendigo happily accepted her request and that's how the two found themselves walking down the dark corridor. Well, it was dark for Adette but it was probably clearer for Wendy.

"What do you think about all of this Wendy?" at Wendy's confused look, Adette continued. "I mean, what do you think about Jo being from a different world? Like, do you mind the fact that he's not Ozian?"

Wendy shook her head as if to say, _He's Jo. I love him no matter what._

"Me too, I know I fell in love with him before I even knew he was the from the other world. It's just that, when I think about the other world I get all excited. They have a whole different culture than us and there aren't a lot of books for me to research on. I would talk to the Wizard but I don't see him as often as I would like too. When Jo found out he was from the other world, my first thoughts were if I could ask Jo what the other world was like."

She found herself pausing once she realized how that sounded. "But then, I guess I still wouldn't know. Jo never really grow up in the other world, did he?"

Wendy grunted in agreement. _No matter where you were born, you are who you believe you are based on how you were raised,_ was what Adette imagined her saying - she could imagine that being a hundred and fifty years old would at least make Wendy begin to speak like an old person with wisdom would speak.

"It's not like that matters, anyway," she continued with a shrug. "I love Jo and I don't care where he comes from. I just hope this won't affect him that much in the future."

Wendy nodded her head in agreement. Pretty soon, the two females found themselves right outside Wendy's door. Just as the Wendigo was about to open the door, she was stopped by Adette's voice.

"Wendy? If you see Jo again, can you tell him that I don't care if he came from another world?" The Wendigo gave her a smile the best she could with her lipless mouth and nodded.

Adette returned the smile. "Thanks, Wendy. And good night." She left Wendy alone after that.

* * *

Wendy really did like that girl; whenever she imagined Jo's partner for his future she always thought of the person loving Jo no matter his flaws and always seem him the person he really was. She found it so lucky for Jo to find his partner so early in life - it's just living proof that Jo's life was turning out for the better.

But as she opened the door, Wendy thought about what had happened in the dining room. While she was honestly bothered by the fact her son came from a different world like she had admitted to Adette, she still couldn't shake the idea of that sorry excuse for a mother going so far to throw Jo out of her life that she sent him to a different world. She could never really fathom the idea of being willing to throw away her own child. It was just absolutely horrible.

Before she could even think further on the matter, she stopped when she felt like she stepped into a piece of paper on the ground. Strange, she remembered Jo and Adette picking up all of the mess she left behind after her rampage. Maybe it fell and now of them noticed? Oh well, it wasn't like she hadn't picked stuff up for Jo before.

When she picked the piece of paper up she felt her finger brush against braille bumps. Braille? What's a piece of paper with _braille_ writing doing on the floor? Wendy began to brush her fingers against the bumps before her eyes widen.

 _I remember the day we connected-_

This was... This was from Jo's manuscript. Why was it on the floor? Wait... She felt through the rest of the paper and found that it was only a small piece of the original side. Was it _torn_ up? Who in their right mind would tear a page of Jo's manuscript? But what about the rest-?

Wendy immediately whipped her hands around on the ground, eyes widening in horror when she realized that there were _more_ pieces of paper like the one she found; all of them were small paragraphs of the memories both she and Jo cherished. But, if they were all in pieces like this, then that would mean...

Jo's manuscript was ripped apart. Torn to little pieces until it was impossible to save them. Just like that, all of Jo's hard work for his dream was gone in an instant.

Who would-?

"Wendy?"

The Wendigo found herself freezing. Oh no... She turned around to face the doorway, where she saw a familiar figure turning his head back and forth as he stared at the room.

"W-What happened-?" His breath hitched and she knew he had realized what the mess in the room was. His dreams...

Wendy tried to reach out to him - to comfort him over all of this - but it seemed like Jo wanted none of that. Before she could react, Jo's figure had already run out of her sight, his sobs echoing down the hallway.

 _"Jo, no!"_

 _"He is upset! Someone will pay for-"_

 _"Not now! He needs us!"_

With a shake of her head, Wendy flew after him. Her shrieks echoing through the halls in hopes to gain Jo's attention. But Jo didn't even look back once at all.

* * *

Adette was on her bed reading her favorite book when she heard it; Wendy screeching. It made her concern because the last time she saw the Wendigo she was calmly walking into her room. What had happened when the princess left her? Upon realizing that the screech came from outside, Adette looked over the window that showed her an amazing view of the courtyard that leads to the gates.

To her complete surprise, she saw a small figure looking very much like Jo run off into a snowstorm that was in the city - where did that Blizzard even come from, anyway? - before something else followed him. The figure was very tall and skinny and it didn't take Adette long for her to recognize it as Wendy.

But what were the two of them doing out there?

Grabbing her winter coat from her bed, Adette tore through her door and ran down the halls. It didn't take her that long to reach the courtyard where the gates are. However, she wasn't alone when she reached the gates; a few of the Gale Force guards, the Wizard, and Elphaba were there was well.

"What's going on? Where are Jo and Wendy going?" She demanded as she forced herself through the guards so she was a little more outside the gates.

"Gee, we don't know," it was the Wizard who spoke up first. "We heard Wendy shouting and thought something happened to them. We have no idea why the two of them ran off into this blizzard."

"Maybe the kids got tired of seeing that monster's face and decided to take a stroll," Elphaba spoke up with a careless shrug. "Not that I can blame him, I wouldn't want to be stuck in the same room with that face."

Adette's eyes turn towards the green girl and that was when she noticed her face; there was a small smirk on her face. It was faint, barely there, but Adette saw it. Thoughts of how she treated Jo during their first interactions and how she looked at him through the whole dinner instantly told her why Jo must have run out.

"What did you do to him?" She demanded, stepping closer to the Princess of Oz to look intimidating. Her words brought the attention of the Wizard and the guards, looking at her shock.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," even though she shrugged, Elphaba looked uncomfortable at all the eyes staring at her.

"What did you do to him?!" This time, Adette was louder. More demanding. But what really made Elphaba caved in was how her father said, "Elphaba..."

"Look, he deserved it! Alright?!" It was enough for Adette, but it still hardens her eyes.

"You witch!" She screamed before she turned and raced into the blizzard. "Jo? Jo!"

"Aren't you going to go after her or something?" Elphaba demanded the guards but the look on her father's face told her otherwise.

"Elphaba, I think we need to talk," this only made the princess sigh. When will things go her way?

* * *

Adette had realized that charging into a snowstorm might not have been her best idea but it wasn't like she had any other options; if Jo was really upset, then he would have run into the snowstorm without the thought of bringing a coat. Even with her own coat, she was already freezing and she couldn't imagine what it must be like for Jo. It wasn't like she didn't trust Wendy to find Jo but she was _blind_ and if Jo were to stop moving then Wendy will most likely loose him. And she wasn't about to let Jo freeze to death.

Still, it was hard to see through this darn blizzard. Where did it even come from, anyway? There were hardly any clouds today, no sign of a huge blizzard like this coming anytime soon. If it had something to do with Jo's raging emotions because of whatever Elphaba did to him then it sure quite fit the mood because she could imagine how much turmoil Jo was probably in.

After what seemed like forever, Adette finally came upon something that wasn't blinding white; a building. This meant she had somehow found her way into the Emerald City. The only thing that bothered her was how she noticed two sets of footprints that separate from between the wall. Without a doubt, Adette knew which footprints belong to who and her fears were just confirmed.

Wendy did managed to lose track of Jo.

"Seriously, Jo?" Adette mumbled, knowing full-well that the boy did it on purpose just so he could be alone. Knowing that Wendy can handle the cold, Adette immediately went down the path that had their footprints in a smaller size than the other one.

She didn't know how long it took her but she slowed down when she heard it; soft sobbing that echoed off the wind. From where she was standing, it sounded far off into the distance and the wind was just echoing it but being able to hear it now when she couldn't before gave Adette hope that she was close.

"Jo?" picking up a lantern that was left on a barrel, Adette made her way through the raging winds. "Jo, you want to come out?"

As Adette followed the sobs, she was vaguely aware of something else within the huge whiteout. She didn't know what it was but it sounded like footsteps crunching against the snow not so far away from her. A part of her was curious if somebody was out here with her and wondered why they would be out in a blizzard like this but she decided to drop it because she had more pressing matters to focus on.

Then a burst of flame came to her left only a few feet away.

"What in Oz's name?!" Adette was dumbfounded; was that a flamethrower? While she understood that this blizzard was probably one of the worst ones that the Emerald City has ever had, it didn't give the person the right to vent their frustration out on it by using a flamethrower!

Before she could think any more on that matter, Adette saw something curled up in the snow a couple of feet ahead of her. It didn't take her long to realize what it was when all the sobs practically came from it.

"Jo?"

A head whipped up at the sound of her voice. "H-Hello?"

"Jo!" Adette had never felt more relieved in her entire life but when she caught sight of Jo wearing only a light shirt and a pair of pants out in a blizzard like this her worry came back. "Oh my Oz, you must be freezing! Here, take my coat."

Jo didn't protest as Adette removed her coat and put it around him just so he could feel a bit warmer, in fact, it looked like he wasn't paying any attention to anything at all. He looked like a beaten puppy that was broken too many times. If Adette was looking closer she could have seen the frozen tear trails on his cheeks.

"I'm stupid!" he cried out as Adette helped him up to his feet just so she could properly keep the coat on him, his voice quivering. "Stupid...stupid...stupid..."

"Jo, you're not stupid!" Adette protested after she zipped the coat all the way up. "The only stupid person here is Elphaba, I don't know what she did but you can't let her bother you like this."

Jo looked like he was about to say something when a familiar growl came through the winds.

Adette felt relief course through her veins. "Thank Oz, Wendy, I thought you got lost in the storm for a-"

"Adette," Jo spoke up, his voice no longer trembling but serious with fear. "That's not Wendy."

It took a second for those words to sink in and once they did, another growl came into the wind. Now that she listened to it more closely, she realized that this growl was far more deeper than Wendy's shrilly shrieks, like a mix between a bear, a lion, and a human male's voice. Jo was right; that didn't sound like Wendy at all.

She whipped her head around to face the source of the growl, only to have her eyes meet a pair of blank, milky white eyes of a Wendigo.

Due to Wendy's towering height Adette had always thought Wendigos were somewhere around eight feet in height. While this Wendigo was defienetly taller than the two of them, it was no where near Wendy's eight feet height. Still, it didn't change the fact how menacing it looked; it was hunched over, showing the bones of its spine sticking out of its leathery skin. Like Wendy, the Wendigo was skinny with its own skin pulled tightly against its body to show off its bones. But while Wendy's face looked very close to its once humane features, this thing's face was way more bony than Wendy's, it didn't even have any skin for its nose. Its ears were normal shape, like a humans, but there wasn't anything human about it.

Adette took another look at the thing's eyes and found her blood run cold; although they were blank with blindness, they was this hidden malice in them, a cunning intelligence that has plans for them. But it wasn't human. There was no trace of humanity left in those eyes.

She slowly began to back up, taking Jo by the arm so he could follow her - she didn't see the point in not moving because that creature's eyes were already on them.

Her thoughts were trying to piece together on what was going on; there was a another Wendigo. Here, in the Emerald City. Why? While she understood that this blizzard was the perfect weather for it, the Emerald City was too crowded. Why was it here?

Before she could think anymore on that, the Wendigo let out a roar, forcing the two to pick up the pace as they ran into the blizzard. The only source of light they had in this white darkness was the lantern Adette picked up a while ago and it didn't do much, but it did help them avoid bumping into buildings and barrels when they were being chased by a hungry, cannibalistic monster.

That was until Jo tripped on a high level of snow on the ground.

"Jo!" immediately turning around, Adette hurried right back over to the sobbing boy. After she helped him up, they continued their pace in this deadly game of tag. She didn't even realized she left the lantern on the ground when she went to help Jo up until it was too late. They were in now in complete white darkness.

Without the guide of the light they had no idea where they were going, leaving them blind like a sheep without its master. The only thing they did was to get as far away from the growls behind them as they could. Which proved to be more difficult than they thought because the growls seemed like they were coming from everywhere in any direction they run to. Adette remembered reading something about a Wendigo being able to mimic the voices of their victim, but do they really have the ability to throw their voices into different directions?

Why was she even trying to figure out a Wendigo's abilities when the thing was going to eat them?!

Adette shook her head and kept on running, often taking glances behind her so she was sure that Jo didn't run off from her. Where was Wendy when they really needed her?!

Then the worst thing happened; they reached a dead end in an alley.

"No!" Adette turned around in hopes that they could try to run into a different direction but felt her blood stop when the Wendigo that's been chasing them was blocking their only way out. They were officially trapped.

"Get back!" Adette tried to scare the Wendigo off by making loud noises, hoping that the animal instincts were in control and it would fled due to the loud noises in its sensitive ears. "I said get back!"

However, luck wasn't on her side as the Wendigo kept coming closer to them, forcing the two of them to back into the wall, holding onto each other's hands tightly in fear. They had nowhere to go and this Wendigo wasn't Wendy, which means it won't even give them mercy.

"Wendy!" Jo's voice made Adette jumped since they were in deathly silence before she realized what he was doing. "Wendy, help us!"

"Wendy, there's another Wendigo!" Adette joined in, hoping the winds will be able to reach Wendy's sensitive ears in time before this Wendigo decides to kill them.

To their horror, it looked like Wendy won't be saving them because the Wendigo was already leaping at them. The two of them screamed and curled up against each other, believing this to be the end.

Then something happened; an inhuman scream joined in with their own, sending complete shivers down their. However, those shivers were erased instantly when they felt the heat of flames hit their skin. Wait, why were there flames in the middle of a blizzard?

Daring herself to open her eyes, Adette popped one eye opened and a gasp escaped her throat.

A few inches in front of her was the Wendigo's body, only it was burnt to a crisp. The monster's grey skin was now a hideous black but Adette knew that this wasn't actually the skin - since fire burns off the layer of skin that's the Wendigo's protective armor, underneath it would just be a thin layer of muscle and tissue. There was a bit of flames still on the Wendigo's body but one thing was pretty clear to her; the Wendigo was dead.

Sobbing from Jo made her turned her attention back to the raven-haired boy, who was trembling, believing that the Wendigo was still alive and slowly torturing them by not killing them now. "It's okay, Jo," she says softly, stroking through his soft mane. "We're okay... It's dead..."

"For now, anyway," a raspy voice spoke up, making Adette hold Jo tighter and turn to look over the Wendigo's corpse. "It'll be back, though," the voice continues. "So I wouldn't stand around here and wait for it."

Out from the white fog was a tall, old man. His once black hair had faded to a dark grey, which was slick back to avoid getting caught in his face - although, the beanie on his head might be more help than just brushing it back. He wore tons of thick clothing, probably for the weather like this one. Around his neck was a bandanna and on top of his beanie were a pair of goggles.

Then Adette took notice of the large tank on his back, wondering what it was. It was then she noticed the projector in his hands that what he was carrying was a flamethrower.

He was the one who saved them and killed the Wendigo.

"Now," his dark eyes turn towards her, the scar on his cheek made him look almost intimidating. "Why in Oz's name were you two thinking of running off into a blizzard like this?"

* * *

 **Well, that happened.**


	16. The Attempt

**A/N: I'm back! I'm so sorry for such a long hiatus but now I'm back and we're going to see the aftermath of last chapter.** **  
**

 **Fae'sFlower: Yes, that was the Wendigo from Chapter 7. And that man, well, we'll see him again. You're right, Elphaba does play a part in all of this. In fact, she's the one who set all of this into motion.**

* * *

 **The Attempt**

Elphaba couldn't believe that her father actually had the nerve to make her stay outside in freezing blizzard - granted, she had plenty of warm clothing - to wait for her cousin-in-law and her ridiculous duo of friends so she could apologize for something that she had every right to do. Her father shouldn't have made her felt like she was being replaced with a _male_ child from _his_ world. Besides, if the boy thought it would be a good idea to run off into the storm just because he was upset that the work he was given to by _her_ father then it shows her what kind of person he was.

That was why she didn't even bother with pleasantries when the three of them came back, with an extra person.

"There you are," she says immediately after they appeared in her sight. "You got everyone worried because a _certain_ person decided he was too good to stay where-"

She was cut off when that _thing_ bump passed her, carrying the subject of the matter in its arms into the Palace without a word.

Elphaba turned to Adette and shook her head. "I really don't know what you see in him when he has that thing hovering over his shoulder."

To her surprise, Adette gave her a look that practically invented the expression 'if looks could kill'. "You disgust me," the young princess spat before she quickly followed after the two into the palace. Thus, leaving Elphaba alone in the snow with the stranger.

She looked at the stranger, already disinterested at his haggard appearance. "And who are you supposed to be?"

"Someone who's not supposed to be picking up the pieces of your ridiculous mistakes," Elphaba was immediately taken back by the man's sudden bluntness. "Those kids would have gotten killed tonight if I hadn't been there. Now, I don't know what's got you in such a bad mood, Your Highness, but I say suck it up and learn to _care_ about your subjects for once in your miserable, rotten life."

Elphaba's face was stoic through the whole thing. "I suggest you get off these grounds," she begins, her voice free of any emotion. "Or else the guards will be here and they don't like to see their princess being hassled."

The man scoffed before he disappeared into the blizzard, leaving Elphaba to her thoughts. What did that old guy mean when the kids were almost killed? The worst thing that could have happened to them was that they'd freeze to death out here. The old guy was probably losing his mind as the years went by, that's it. These kids weren't in any danger and she wasn't the cause of it. That's the way it was.

When Elphaba made her way into the palace she could have sworn she heard the old man's voice whispering in the wind. "Just why did you chase after those kids when you knew I was following you, Matchitisiw?"

* * *

Jo was crying.

Jo was _crying_.

Wendy hated when Jo cried because he should have no reason to cry. He should be happy. But fate was cruel to both of them once again by having the princess rip up all of Jo's hard work like it was nothing. Her little boy didn't deserve all the hatred that's been dumping on him the moment he was born. _She_ deserved all that hatred. _She's_ the one who ate a human and turned into this horrible monster!

But Jo... Jo's innocent. Why must the world hurt an innocent boy like Jo?

She kept a grip on Jo when he started to squirm, possibly realizing she's bringing him back to their room. The place where his ruined dreams are. She hated that she had to bring him there but he's almost as cold as her and that didn't sit well with her. Besides, this place was a huge maze and her eyesight was horrible. The only place she had a specific memory of was the path to their room.

The moment she stepped into the room where the destroyed pages were Jo immediately began to flail his arms around, hitting her chest despite knowing that it will do nothing to her. He didn't care, he just didn't want to be in this room. But Wendy had no other place to go to so this was the best option.

The best horrible option.

"No!" she hears Jo gasp from his crying as she lays him down on his bed. She made a move to put the blankets over him - she knows that humans aren't immune to the cold like her - but was stopped when Jo threw his arm out and push her own gigantic one away.

"Go away!"

Normally Wendy would have just fought against being pushed away but this was Jo; he's never done anything to try and harm her. If she weren't a powerful cannibal she probably would have fallen against at the amount of strength he was displaying. It shook her to the core of how distraught Jo was to actually hit her despite knowing it wouldn't do anything.

Shaking her head to get out of her shock, Wendy once again tries to put the blanket on him only to be pushed away again.

"Please, go away! Wendy!"

His cries broke her icy heart. Why her little boy? Why? Why must he be the one that gets hurt in this cruel world? She's tried so hard to protect him from the darkness of this world but those efforts were in complete vain. Now her boy's broken. Broken like the night where she thought she had killed all the evil in this world.

She was still naïve.

"Wendy?"

The voice was soft, barely above a whisper. At the volume of Jo's screams, a normal human wouldn't be able to hear it. Thanks to her enchanted abilities, she's able to hear Adette's whisper from behind her.

She turns her head to see the girl's crouching figure on the ground, picking something up from the ground. It only took seconds for Wendy to realize that she's picking up the destroyed pieces of Jo's memoir so that Jo doesn't have to see his ruined dreams in front of him anymore. Why didn't she think of that _before_ she brought him into the room?

Wendy quickly joins Adette in picking up the papers. However, due to her lack of sight, it was difficult. Thankfully, Adette understood the situation and took the pieces that she did found and put it in the bag for her.

When they were done Jo was still crying.

"I think we should give him some time," Adette whispers. Wendy didn't want to agree but she didn't know what to do; the only time she's Jo like this was the days after she rescued him from that horrible monster, but even then he was never crying like this. It's horrible, she didn't even want to see this. But this is her boy...

Feeling Adette tug on her hand, Wendy let the girl lead her away from the room, her eyes never leaving her boy's crying form until they turn a corner.

Her mind became blank at this point; she didn't acknowledge Adette seemly dragging her anywhere, she didn't care about the high-pitched screams of maids when they caught sight of her gruesome face, she didn't even flinch when. For once in her life, she didn't think about anything. Not even her never-ending desire food has crossed her mind.

Maybe she's broken too...

"Here," she looks up to see mug being placed in front of her face. Hm? When did Adette make something? Then again, where are they?

"Jo mentioned that you like butterbeer," hearing her boy's name quickly ruined her curiosity. "I just thought you might need it, I thought about giving you water but I think you might need something stronger."

 _Besides, you need something else to drink other than that plain lake water._ Jo had told her when he introduced her to butterbeer. The only reason why she even likes butterbeer now because of Jo's persistence that she even tried it.

Realizing that Adette is still holding the mug in front of her Wendy gently takes it from the princess. She didn't make a move to drink it, though. She just kept her two large hands around the small mug.

Suddenly, she felt the cool feeling of butterbeer drip down from her hands. What's going on?

"Wendy, you're trembling."

What? But she's always has a steady grip.

Then a voice entered her head.

 _Cry! Cry, you monster!_

It wasn't one of the two voices. No, they're just as confused as she is. Cry? What did that voice mean by that?

Suddenly, she could feel her heart constricting. It's beating so loudly for her sensitive ears to hear and she could almost feel pain from it. Pain that's reached her heart and her head. What's happening?

A brief flash of her old life suddenly appeared in her mind; wet, salty water dripping down her cheeks. Stinging her eyes as they fell.

She knows what she's trying to do; she's trying to cry.

But she can't cry. She can't cry because she's not human anymore. Wendigo's don't cry.

But Wendy wishes she could.

* * *

When Jo opened his eyes he felt nothing. Nothing but an empty hole in his chest that's only getting bigger as the seconds past. He expected Wendy to be by his side but to his surprise, she wasn't anywhere in the room.

 _You told her to leave, remember?_ A voice snarls in his head, making Jo close his eyes as the memory forms in his head. _She's only doing what you asked her to do._

She did that, didn't she? No matter how hurt she might be by some of the things he had said, she will do anything to make him feel better. But then he remembered her face moments before she left the room and the expression he had never expected to see on her face; hopelessness. Complete and utter hopelessness. Here he was, falling apart at the seems and Wendy had no idea what to do.

 _That's because you wouldn't let her help you,_ the voice snarls once again. _After everything she's done for you, you repay her by pushing her away?! You don't deserve her!_

It's right. Jo didn't deserve someone like Wendy to care about him. He didn't deserve, Wendy, Adette, his birth mother, or even his own dreams. He's just a nobody. A stupid, pathetic nobody that even his own horrible excuse-for-a-mother didn't even want. He wanted everything to stop. He wants it all to end.

 _I can help you with that._

A glass suddenly broke.

* * *

"I'm sure he'll like it, Wendy," Adette begins as she and the Wendigo walked down the hallway to Jo's room, each of them holding a mug in their hands. "I get that Wendigo's don't like warm stuff but hot chocolate always helps us, humans, it's what makes me feel better after I get into arguments with my brother."

Wendy didn't say anything, not like the princess expected her to. Moments ago the Wendigo was trembling like she was having a mini seizure. If Adette didn't realize that Wendy was trying to cry she would have called the doctors. Adette had tried to give her a hug but it did nothing. Believing it was time to see Jo again, Adette made some hot choco for the boy and now they were walking to the room.

"Wendy," Adette begins, looking at the Wendigo earnestly. "I understand that you don't know what to do right now but all I can say is that you should be there for Jo. Remind him that he isn't alone and everything will be okay in the end.

The Wendigo nodded but that was it. Adette wondered if Wendy was even paying attention to her.

But she let the subject drop once they reached the door.

"Jo?" she asks softly, slowly opening the door. "Are you awake?"

No reply.

When the door opened wider, Adette and Wendy poke their heads.

What they found inside made them drop their mugs in horror, the objects breaking upon impact and spilling their contents over their feet.

But they didn't care.

Jo was lying on his bed, right underneath a shattered window. He was unconscious and he was breathing, but barely. There was a sharp glass shard next to his outstretched hand and his bed was stained with blood coming from his wrists.

* * *

 **And here comes the pitchforks.**


	17. The Resentful Promise

**A/N: So, one of the most horrible comebacks in history known to man. But don't worry, everyone, this chapter will show you the aftermath of the last chapter. I'm not gonna say things are going to get better, though.** **  
**

 **Fae'sFlower: Oh gee, now I feel bad. Not! Sorry, we still have a lot more chapters to go through to get to that part. Trust me, things only get more complicated from here on out.**

* * *

 **The Resentful Promise**

The first thing that Adette did was letting out a blood-curdling scream.

The first thing that Wendy did was rush over to the bed in a blink of an eye. She tore two pieces of her new robe off and immediately pressed them down on Jo's bleeding wrists.

She turns her head over to the hysterical princess and gives her look that clearly states: _Go get help!_

Getting the message quite clearly, Adette bolts down the hall, calling for a doctor. It left the Wendigo alone to clear for her injured boy.

Wendy didn't like the way the clothes were already getting soaked with blood. She needed to find a way to stop the bleeding and _fast_. Her thoughts are turned to the liquids her body produces to heal her skin if she accidentally touches something hot. Maybe that could work on Jo, even if he was human.

Not willing to waste any more time, Wendy remove the clothes and quickly drool over each wound.

To her immediate relief, the smell of blood had lessened. Jo wasn't bleeding anymore but his wounds were still open.

At that moment, a herd of people came rushing into the room. Wendy had moved back when she realized they were doctors - though, she did it reluctantly because she hates doctors and nurses - and let them work on Jo. She stopped the bleeding, that was the best she could do for now.

Meanwhile, Adette stood in the doorway with a hand covering her quivering mouth. She couldn't believe it, she couldn't. Jo... He slit his wrists. He wanted to die. He wanted to _kill_ himself. The moment Adette saw Jo's manuscript that he's spent so long working on she knows he would be devastated. He didn't even get the chance to publish it...

Tears began to well up in her eyes; oh, Jo... Why?

She took a few steps into the room, her eyes landing on the slits on Jo's wrist. She couldn't move her eyes away from the wounds, just thinking that Jo was the one who caused them was too much for her to bare. Thankfully, they weren't bleeding now thanks to Wendy's best efforts. If they were bleeding she didn't know what she would do.

Adette kept her eyes on the wounds as the doctors began to prep the boy to be moved to the hospital. It was when they adjusted Jo's position that Adette noticed something off by those wounds.

She's seen people get into fights that involved using broken glass - she can thank her cousin for dragging her into those fights whenever she goes looking for him at a bar - and knows what wounds caused by broken glass looks like.

But Jo's wounds didn't look like they were caused by a broken glass like the one he had previously held in his hand. They looked more like scratch marks.

 _Human_ scratch marks.

But she didn't have time to fully process this because the nurses were screaming at her to move out the way.

* * *

Three days went by and Jo was still in the Medical Wing.

Adette wasn't allowed to see Jo at _all_. "Family only," the doctors told her. The reason why she wasn't so upset about it was because one of the female dancers from _Glikkun's Palooza_ \- since Jo's an orphan and he's been under the group's care since he was baby they were all considered family - had come to tell her that Jo was in stable condition but he hasn't woken up yet.

Wendy was nowhere to be found.

The young princess suspected the Wendigo was out trying to process this whole situation. Honestly, Adette couldn't blame her; she knows Jo nearly his whole life and to even imagine that he would do something like this had to be horrifying. Especially for someone who'd lost contact with society and was now slowly returning it.

She figured the Wendigo wouldn't be back for weeks.

Which was why she was so surprised to see Wendy at the entrance of the Medical Wing along with the other Glikkuns, arguing with a nurse.

 _Uh oh,_ Adette cringes as she remembers Jo mentioning Wendy's hatred for nurses.

"For the last time," the nurse begins, looking completely frustrated at the humanoid's persistence. "Mr. Jo is _resting_ and visitors aren't allowed at this point in time. Please, leave!"

The only response she got from Wendy was an outraged shriek.

"You should just let her through, lassie," the Animal Master speaks up, looking entirely amused at the whole situation. "Believe me, there's no use in trying to argue with her. You should just give her what she wants."

" _Or_ ," the nurse begins hotly, looking exasperated that no one was listening to her. "I could just sedate her until the young boy is well enough to see visitors!"

Everyone's eyes in the area - excluding Wendy, who growls - widen the moment the nurse finished that sentence. _Is she insane?!_ Adette thinks.

"You don't want to do that!" one of the Puppies cries out.

The nurse, however, pulls out a syringe with hard eyes. "Watch me."

"Ma'am, please," Colpin interjects. "You really shouldn't do that because-!"

But the nurse paid him no mind and brought the syringe down on Wendy's arm.

It broke upon contact, spilling its contents all over the two.

"Her skin is like armor," Colpin finishes after a stun silence. "Nothing can penetrate it, stabbing Wendy only makes her angrier."

True to his words, a low growl came from Wendy's throat before it grew louder. And louder. Then she grabbed the nurse by the arm and threw her out of a conveniently open window.

 _Splash!_

A few members of the performance group flinched when they saw the nurse land in another conveniently placed deep lake in the courtyard. "How does that always happen?!" A dancer demands.

Wendy, however, paid her no mind as she charged into the Medical Wing. Seeing that there was nobody stopping her, Adette quickly followed after. Once she gave a quick greeting to the performers, she stepped into and was met with a disheartening sight.

Wendy was on her knees by Jo's bed, her head buried in the covers with her hand holding one of Jo's bandaged wrists. Adette knew that Wendy would cry if she could and Adette could agree with the idea of crying at the sight of Jo. The poor boy had never looked so pale before now and how his body sinks into the bed like deadweight was heartbreaking.

"He's been like that for three days," Adette turns around to see Colpin there along with everyone else from _Glikkun's Palooza_ , their eyes staring in sorrow at Jo's lifeless body. "The doctors said he's been unconscious since they've found him. They don't know when he's going to wake up."

That didn't make Adette feel any better but she did know that Jo's stable so that's good enough. She took a look at the people surrounding her, noticing how they all seem to be sadden by Jo's condition. It took her to realize that Jo's been a part of their small group for such a long time that he's become a part of their small dysfunctional family. It wasn't just Adette and Wendy that cared about the young boy and that made the whole situation worse.

"What in Oz's name is going on here?"

Everyone tenses when they hear that familiar voice. No, why now? Why did _she_ have to show up now out of all times?

As the others continue to keep their eyes on Wendy - who had tensed as well - Adette turns around to see the Princess of Oz marching her way into the Medical Wing, her Lady-in-Waiting trailing right behind her. The older blonde was giving Adette a look that said: _I tried to stop her, I'm so sorry_.

Elphaba's eyes instantly became disgusted when they noticed Jo on the bed. "Oh, great, what did he do now? Did he grew so desperate to get attention that he actually slit his own-?"

It all happened so fast that Adette could hardly process it.

But when she gathered her bearings she saw Wendy holding the Princess up in the air by her throat, her free arm prepared for a strike ready to end the Princess's life.

"Wendy, no!" Adette screams but her words have fallen on deaf ears as Wendy brought her arm towards the Princess's stomach.

* * *

Wendy had _enough_.

Normally, she was pretty tolerant of petty human squabbles since she had always found them ridiculous or amusing from time to time. But if they direct their squabbles to the person she loves more than anything in the world she's going to draw the line.

Ever since they've been to this strange place all that _woman_ almost killed Jo just after they took first glances of each other, threatened to have him executed even though Jo was only trying to help through a tough time, admonish him for his previous career even though he didn't have any chance for the matter. But now, she's done the worst thing she could ever do in Wendy's eyes; make Jo believe that he wasn't worthy of living.

If that's what this witch thinks then Wendy will gladly return the favor by taking hers!

She had her claws out and ready, she will be satisfied with the way she will scream as her heart will be ripped out from her own body before those wonderful screams eventually die done. Yes, that will do. Jo would happily be avenged that way.

Jo...

* * *

 _It didn't take Wendy long to find Jo - she's always been a fast runner, if Jo were to turn a corner she'll just see where he went - as she spots his trembling figure sitting down on a bench in a hallway._

 _Wendy couldn't even imagine what her boy must be going through; to know that your own biological mother didn't want you enough that she actually sent you away to another world so she didn't have to see you again was absolutely sickening. The only reason why Wendy wasn't as mad as she would usually be in this sort of situation because the woman in question wasn't here._

 _And she better not come to this world if she wanted to live._

 _"So, I guess it's really true," Jo speaks up after she sits next to him. "My own biological mother did send me to another world. All because she didn't want to have a child..."_

 _Wendy shakes her head, if she were still human she would never dare fathom the idea of abandoning a child that belongs to her._

 _"I mean, I don't really care about her," Jo continues. "She didn't want to be in my life and I don't want her to. But, what does it mean for me? A lot of bad things always happen to me but why? Am I curse or something? Or am I just not meant for a normal life?"_

 _Wendy protested at that. If there was any person in the world who deserved to have a simple life without all of this heartbreak it would be Jo. Jo never went out of his way to harm somebody and he would never laugh at another person's suffering. He was the type of person that deserved all the goodness in the world._

 _She could hear him chuckle lightly as he finally interprets her thoughts. "Yeah, I guess I can get used to the fact that I'm not from Oz; it doesn't even really matter. I doubt people like Fiyero are going to leave me alone about this, though, especially the Princess-"_

 _Jo's voice cuts off when Wendy flinches, knowing exactly who Jo is talking about. By Ozma, if that accursed wench even thinks about causing Jo trouble over this then she's gonna-!_

 _"Wendy, no," Jo begins in a warning tone. "I know that look; don't even think about doing something to do the princess if she decides to do something about me not being born in Oz!"_

 _Wendy couldn't believe what she's hearing, is he really going to expect her to sit idly by as that wench makes horrible comments on a very sensitive subject?_

 _"Last time you did something to the Princess you got probation," Jo quickly reminds her. "What if next time we don't get so lucky and you get locked up in the Southstairs? I don't even want to imagine what would happen if you accidentally kill the princess."_

 _Who said it will be an accident?_

 _"Wendy, I need you to promise me that you won't do anything to harm Princess Elphaba no matter what she does to me."_

 _Wendy felt her jaw dropping in shock. What?!_

 _"Wendy, promise me!"_

 _She really couldn't believe this. This goes against several rules of her hubris code!_

 _But then, against her better judgment, she nods her head to the promise._

* * *

Jo...

His promise...

With a ferocious growl, Wendy dropped the green girl like she was nothing and stormed out of the room. Sometimes, Jo can be so infuriating even when he's not awake.

Adette watch as Wendy storms out of the room and she couldn't blame the Wendigo for getting frustrated, she could imagine the struggle with being so tempted to hurt somebody that's hurt your loved one but you know you can't hurt them or else things would only get worse. There were times she felt like punching Fiyero again whenever he makes a comment about Jo.

"That's the last straw!" Adett turns her head back to the Princess, her brown eyes raging in fury as Galinda helps her up. "That thing is going to rot in the Southstairs for the rest of its miserable life!"

She finally lost her patience. "Oh, and like you're any better?"

Elphaba turns her glare towards her. "Excuse me?"

"You keep talking about Wendy having no respect but when have you _ever_ given her or Jo respect?!" Adette demands. "All Jo has ever done to you was tried to be nice and give you some space to calm down! Then you suddenly go off the handle do _this_ to him?! He's never tried to purposely hurt you!"

"Oh, so it's my fault that a boy with attachment issues suddenly overacts when I destroy an article that my father assigned to him?" Elphaba snarls.

Adette shook her head in disbelief. Article? Was she kidding?!

"You didn't destroy the article your father assigned, you destroyed Jo's memoir!"

An eerie silence filled the room. The members of _Glikkun's Palooza_ were staring at the Princess of Elphaba with looks of horror, unable to believe that the Princess could sink so low to destroy something they know was so important to the young boy. Galinda had a hand over her mouth, looking at her best friend like she was a total stranger. Elphaba's reaction, however, only fueled Adette's rage more when it turned from pure hatred to dumbfounded confusion.

"What...?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Adette rages on. "You didn't even know what that braille text was, the only thing that you cared about was some desperate attempt to make your father pay for something I don't even know about. But you know what? I don't care anymore; you are nothing but a heartless, vindictive, cold, and callous witch who only cares about herself and I am entirely ashamed of being related to you. Get out."

Elphaba blinks. "Excuse me?"

"I said _get out_!"

Finally getting the hint, Elphaba quickly hurries out of the medical wing. Galinda stood on her spot for a few more seconds before quickly following after her.

Adette was glad that they finally left. Now she could let the tears fall.

* * *

 **Butterfly Effect | _Resentful Promise: Jo made Wendy promise to not harm Elphaba... Wendy agreed to that promise. Wendy was given an opportunity to kill Elphaba but she didn't take it, however, she only grew to resent Elphaba more._**

 **The return of the Butterfly Effect!**


End file.
